Curiosity
by Artist of Death
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Ouran Academy, but the thing is... no one knows anything about her. Follow the story of the girl who brings mystery to Ouran Highschool and maybe you will find some interesting information (Haitus: i dont know how to go about the "lemon" but i've been working on it)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hi potential readers! I would like to thank you for choosing this story to read. The story is a Mori x OC story. Please enjoy the time you read this and please review after words. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All characters and plot line belong to Bisco Hatori. However any OCs or original based ideas belong to me.**_

**Prologue**

_ Loner. Secluded. Withdrawn. Insecure. These are the stereotypical whispers she hears echoing throughout the hallway of Ouran Academy. Our protagonist continues her slow paced walk to her destination, ignoring the ignorant remarks of her peers. Hearing adjectives such as these make one wonder if the girl is gothic or borderline emo. All of these conclusions are wrong._

_ Around average height, maybe 5"7, the female wore the traditional girl uniform which consists of a yellow dress with puffed sleeves and the skirt flowing to her knees. She wore white stockings and brown penny loafers to complete the ensemble._

_ The unknown girl would be considered a beauty to behold, but then again no one ever saw her facial features or her true physique. In everyone's point of view, appearance wise, she appears to flat-chested…but that is a subject later to be revealed. Her eyes were obstructed by ink black bangs which stopped at the bridge of her nose. The rest cascades straight down her back, ending at the back of her knees._

_ From the information given you could say that she could be an average type of girl. As she continues her trek down the hall to her classroom, mystery and adventure surrounds the prestigious academy of Ouran Highschool._

**So what do you guys think? Sounds interesting don't it? Please review and share your comments about the story so far. Be nice I'm new here. See ya next time. **


	2. Chapter 2: Open Curtain, Enter

**Hi guys! I'm back again to post another chapter. Anyway thank you for reviewing and I look forward to all of your reviews. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club, rights belong to Bisco Hatori. OCs and other ideas belong to me.**_

**Curtains Open, Enter Protagonist**

_'Sometimes I have to ask myself why am I here. Oh that's right! The school only wants me for my "talents"' _I sigh inwardly as I continue on with my thoughts. My full name is Mikazuki Chaolon. I'm not surprised that my creator forgot to mention that in the previous chapter. As you know, I attend Ouran Highschool Academy where the richest children of the overly accomplished wealthy families go to waste time and money.

It's quite funny actually. I don't really belong here. My whole family was more of the middle class, with both parents trying to provide for three kids. We were "commoners" as the rich would identify us as. Unexpectantly, my whole family was massacred by some unknown force years ago when I was 10. I know what you're thinking. I don't need someone to empathize with me, they didn't like me anyway. Basically, my aunts and their so called "husbands" didn't. The only ones I ever loved were my mother, father, and brothers. I know I probably sound unfazed by this whole situation. Thing is, I don't hang in the past for that long, but still miss them dearly.

On to a different subject, I bet you guys are curious in how I got into Ouran with my status. Well… I did say that the school only wanted me because of my "talents." F.Y.I, I am a world known singer and dancer. But unlike those who let money and greed go to their heads, I tend to stay down to earth about things. I prefer to live the regular lifestyle than the lavish. Huge mansions, chauffeurs, maids, limos, etc don't appeal to me. I am satisfied with my one bedroom apartment away from harassing paparazzi. Speaking of apartments, I believe I live next to the Fujioka family. A really nice family with an adorable girl that cross dresses in guys cloths, but who am I to say anything.

Now enough of that. How did I become such a star? Lets just say that the internet works wonders. By posting videos of my songs and choreography, I was discovered by _Deadly Art Records _and have been making records ever since. I love to perform. The chest bindings I wear to conceal my feminine body and dark baggy clothing I normally wear come off, creating a new person a new identity. Ouran soon became interested and wanted me to join their prestigious school. Instead of just paying for it, I applied for an arts scholarship which I also received. I like to work for things instead of waiting for it to be handed to me on a silver platter. Well now that I cleared up some of the gray areas, would you like to join me in my journey through Ouran?

**Whew my hands are on fire! Now my readers it is time for you to review. Let me hear your precious thoughts my darlings **


	3. Chapter 3:Stranger

**Hello everyone! Thanx for tuning in for another chapter of **_**Curiosity. **_**I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, so start reading. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All copyrights belong to Bisco Hatori. OCs and other ideas belong to me.**_

**Stranger in the mists**

The lesson has ended as the bell signaled for lunch break to begin. Haruhi puts her pencil down and closes her notebook. She gathers up her things and makes her way to the cafeteria. On the way Hikaru and Kaoru decided to tag along. "So Haruhi, are you ready for hosting after classes?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, our mother made a special outfit just for you," Kaoru chimed.

Haruhi let a sigh escape her lips. Being part of the Host Club was somewhat of a curse and a blessing to Haruhi. But all she can say is that the host club members have become part of her family now. As they entered the cafeteria, the three ignored squeals from their usual customers. After being a member of the host club, you tend to get used to all the screaming fan girls and such.

The twins and Haruhi sat down at a table and began to eat their lunch. Quickly after sitting down, Tamaki along with the others started to make their way to the table. Tamaki, however, started to run toward Haruhi.

"Haruhi, my precious daughter! Give daddy a hug!"

"No way sempai."

"Mommy! Why is Haruhi being so mean to me," Tamaki complains while having tears in his eyes. 'Mommy' or rather Kyoya says nothing and continues multi-tasking. Eating while writing something in his evil black notebook. Honey happily chomps away his cake while Mori ate his lunch silently. Halfway through lunch, Haruhi notices a girl sitting by herself at a table in the far right corner of the room. '_That's strange… I never noticed her before. I don't think I seen her at all' _thought Haruhi.

Kyoya looks up from his notes and glances in the direction that has obtained Haruhi's attention. Since Kyoya usually knows everything about everybody, Haruhi asks about the girl. "Her name is Mikazuki Chaolon. She is a new student on an art scholarship here. That's all there is to know about her. Not much information is given. The only other thing I can find is that she likes to keep to herself," explained Kyoya.

_'That's weird… normally Kyoya has enough info to black mail a person into submission'_ though Haruhi. Tamaki started to become interested. "Oh no! Do I hear a lonely princess? As president of the host club, it is my duty to make sure every girl is happy. I shall comfort her"

"Tama-chan, I think you should leave her be," says Honey.

"Wha..Why?"

"Just like Kyoya said she likes to be alone" "Honey-sempai, do you know this girl?" asked Haruhi. Honey shakes his head, " Nah… she is in most of Takashi and my classes. Isn't that right Takashi?"

"Ah," Mori expressed while wiping off some cake that Honey smudged on his cheeks. " Now that we think about it, our mother mention something about Mikazuki," the twins pondered. As the gang continued their conversation about Mikazuki, a girl with brown shoulder length hair in pigtails walked up to her.

* * *

Mikazuki pov

Another day of the same old same old. Just like any other day I ignored the stares I receive from both genders as I sat quietly at my table my table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. As I glanced around through my bangs, I noticed the host club taking interest in my being. As I was watching their table, I failed to notice a girl approach me.

"Umm… excuse me… Chaolon-san?"

"Yes?" I looked up at her, giving her my undivided attention but she probably couldn't tell. "Umm…well…you see…my friends and I saw you sting her alone an-and…um…we were wondering if we can join you…to keep you company?" stuttered the girl.

I didn't answer her and stayed completely silent. For some strange reason, she took my silence as a 'yes' and leaves to retrieve her friends. Instead of waiting for her to return, I gathered my things and left the cafeteria. I decided to make my way to my next class a little early to not only beat the crowd, but to also avoid annoying stares. When will people learn not to judge books by their cover.

* * *

The host club gang was in complete utter shock of the scene that took place before them. The girl had been returned to the table only to find it missing its occupant. The bell chimed signaling that lunch was over and for classes to resume once again. Each host quickly uttered their good-byes and walked swiftly to their lessons. On everyone's mind was Mikazuki and what a mystery she is. With thoughts pushed aside, they concentrated on their studies and waited for their host activities at the end of school.

**Wow. That was some serious stuff goin' on in that lunch room. I almost broke my keyboard typing this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please send me your lovely reviews **


	4. Chapter 4:Wonder

**Hi guys, Im back with another chapter of **_**Curiosity. **_**I hope you enjoy it. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All rights and plot belong to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**Wonder**

_Mikazuki POV_

'_Finally! Classes are done for today'_ I thought while gathering my things. The last class I had was honors precalc. I have no complications with the class itself, it's just hard to listen to a teacher drone on and on about theories and how to use them correctly.

Sometimes, it makes me want to slam my head repeatedly into the desk. Half the class wasn't paying attention anyway. For the past 50 minutes, I listen to girls obsess and drool over the host club.

Honestly, I don't understand what those girls see in the utterly mindless club. I have no problems with what they do, I just sounds like a brothel except with guys. Whatever, I don't have time to ponder about those things. I need to practice for my next big performance.

Dodging in and out of boys and girls, I successfully made my way to a dance studio the school graciously provided me with. Before I began the choreography, I made sure that the door was completely closed before removing my uniform and changing into a baggy black t-shirt along with a matching pair of black pants.

After doing warm up exercises, I place a mixed cd into a boom box and began practice as I usually do. What I didn't know is that today would be a life altering event for me.

* * *

Host club hours have officially ended and all the crazed fan girls have all left in their expensive limos to go back to their huge mansions. Haruhi was just putting away the last of the tea cups in the storage room while the other just lounged around. Kyoya on the other hand was busy scribbling away in his notebook, recording the profits they received for today.

"Kyoya, can we go home now? Its boring around here," Hikaru whined while he watched his brother play a hand-held game. Kyoya closed his black notebook and sighed.

"Yes we can all go home now. Haruhi, are you finished putting away the tea cups?

"Yes Kyoya-sempai"

"Well then…we can all leave"

Everyone exited music room #3 and walked though the empty hallways. "Hey Haruhi, can we come over your house?" said the twins as they linked their arms around said girl.

"No way you two!" Haruhi scowled.

"Aww come on" whined Kaoru. "We won't do anything you wouldn't like," Hikaru whispered in her ear. Suddenly Haruhi was snatched away from the twins by Tamaki.

"Don't worry Haruhi! I will protect you from those evil perverted twins!" yelled Tamaki.

"But boss, you seemed all for going to Haruhi's place…you're the perverted one" exclaimed the twins. Tamaki was paralyzed with shock, Haruhi just sighed in annoyance. Kyoya who wanted nothing more for than antics to stop sighed.

"Are you guys done? The school is closed. We really should be-,"

"What's the matter Kyoya" asked Honey who was currently perched upon Mori's shoulders.

"Nothing"

"You sure Kyoya-sempai" asked Haruhi. "you sounded like-… Did you guys hear that?"

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" The sound that both Haruhi and Kyoya heard became more prominent.

"Now do you guys hear it?"

"Yeah we hear it now," said the twins.

"It sounds like its coming from around the corner," exclaimed Tamaki. He, the twins, and Haruhi decided to investigate where the noise was coming from. The rest decided to tag along as well not only because they kind of had to, but they were curious of what the sound was.

As they made a left around the corner bend, they stumbled across a studio that was located a couple of doors down from the staircase that lead to the entrance way. "That's strange…I've never seen this room before," Tamaki stated as he stared at the doors in front of him.

Kyoya glasses tinted as he pushed them back over the bridge of his nose. "Since Miss Chaolon is attending the school, the chairman took the liberty of bestowing a studio for her to use. The purpose of the room is classified though."

"Well…the truth of the purpose of this room lies behind these doors. The only way to find out is to open them" Tamaki grasped the handles and pulled open the doors. As the host club prepared themselves for whatever was behind the door, they were in for a shock for what they saw happening.

* * *

_Mikazuki POV_

Aaaaah music. It says even the most savage beast can be soothe buy music. That's exactly how I feel at this moment. All worries and fears have been washed away and have been replaced with serenity.

Currently, I was dancing freestyle to _Right Hand Hi by Kid Sister. _Popping and locking was so sick. My body moved as if it was possessed by a break dance spirit. Next were the isolations, which are performed with precision and accuracy.

Concentrated in my dancing I didn't notice a group of eyes staring at my form. Hair was sticking to my sweat covered face, shirt clung to my figure revealed my so called "flat chest." As the song came to a close, air flares and windmills were thrown into the mix.

During the last beat, I jumped up from my windmill to land in a pose. My right hand was place on my hip while my left arm was extended in front of me with my pointer finger pointing to my panting and gasping reflection.

Moving out of the pose, I walked over to a chair that contained my dufflebag that contained my water bottle and towel. After taking a swig of water, I proceeded to dry my face and arms off with the towel. Laying the towel around my neck, I turned around to survey the empty room. But as soon as I turned, I locked my bang covered eyes with several other pairs of wide eyes. At that moment the only thought that crossed my mind,

'_Shit!'_

**Uh oh. Seems like Mika was caught by the host club. Man she has a lot of explaining to do. Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please review. Sunday, a new chapter will be posted. **_**All flames will be used to alert all fan girls in your location **_


	5. Chapter 5:Explanation

**Its Sunday and as promise I have a new chapter for you guys. I want to thank you all for reading. Now on to the dreaded disclaimer. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. OCs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**Explanation**

** '**_Shit! Out of all the times to get caught, it had to be now!' _I mentally screamed in my head. As I kept my concealed eyes trained on the members of the host club, I took the time to take in their features.

To my right, there was a tall blond that had peculiar violet-blue eyes. '_He could be Japanese mixed with another culture.' _One male had the traditional Japanese traits: short black hair with dark grey eyes that hid behind clear glasses.

To my left, I saw a pair of identical twins. Both had ginger hair and matching amber eyes. The only way to tell them apart was the way the part their bangs. The other two males I recognized instantly as Takashi Morinozuka and Mistukuni Haninozuka.

Takashi was the tallest out of the bunch that also had the traditional Japanese looks, but his hair was spiked. Mistukuni, "Honey," was the shortest with blond hair and blue child-like eyes. Done surveying all of the males in the group, I trained my eyes on the only female.

Yes even I could tell that she was a female even though she was wearing a male's uniform. '_Is that the daughter of Ranka Fujioka I live next to? It…has to be… I remember her father showing me a picture of her one day…Well looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' _Haruhi was a couple inches taller than Mistukuni. She had boy cut brown hair with doe brown eyes.

We all stood there for a couple moments in complete utter silence. Quickly realizing that no one was going to talk soon, I took the initiative to speak first.

"So you guys found me out eh?" I said crossing my arms.

" Oh! We're s-sorry Chaolon-san. W-w-we didn't know that you were here," stuttered Haruhi, who was the first to break out of her trance.

"Its alright. I was bound to get caught sooner or later… I kinda hoped to keep it a secret" I sighed.

"We are truly sorry for the inconveince Miss Chaolon. We heard a strange noise and wanted to investigate since no one is suppose to be here after club hours have ended," the dark haired boy with glasses explained.

"What were you doing here so late Chaolon-san?" asked the blond purple eyed boy. He was the last to break from his daze.

"Well…you've already witness one of things I do, but I won't tell you anything else…I mean… I don't even know who you are minus Haninozuka and Morinozuka-san since they are in my class." I stated nonchalantly.

"Forgive me my princess. Allow me to introduce myself." The blond walked up to me, grabbing my right my left hand as he knelt on one knee. "My name is Tamaki Souh my lovely princess."

As he brought my hand up to his face to plant a kiss on it, I quickly snatch my hand away before his lips could reach it. Don't get me wrong, I have no qualms with anyone kissing my hand…its just a force of habit that I developed over my childhood years. "I'm flattered," I answered.

Tamaki, who stood up from his previous, looked at me questionably before he was pushed away by the ginger- haired twins.

"I'm Hikaru"

"I'm Kaoru"

"And we're the Hitachins" they chorused.

'_Hitachin…Hitachin… Why does that name ring a bell' _I pondered. Breaking out of my train of thoughts, I replied back with a '_nice to meet you.' _The other dark haired boy was the next one to introduce himself.

Bowing deeply at the waist, he told me who he was. " My name is Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet your acquaintance Miss Chaolon. My-,"

"Already know what type of businesses your family runs. There is no need to inform me," I interrupted. Haruhi was about to speak, but I stopped her with a motion of my hand.

" I know who you are. You're Haruhi Fujioka." By the look on her face, I could tell she was highly confused. " We are neighbors after all. I rarely come out the house unless its necessary, so that probably why you didn't know who I was," I clarified. I waved my hand at Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka to acknowledge them.

Honey waved back enthusiastically while Takashi just nodded his head. "Now that we all know each other, I think we should get going…its getting late," I suggested.

I walked back to my duffle bag and placed my belongings inside. Swinging the bag over my shoulder, I walked out of the room with the host club following close behind. I double checked to make sure everything was off before closing the door.

The walk down the stairs and through the hallways was silent and awkward. No one said anything as our footsteps echoed through the empty halls. When we finally made our way outside, there were 4 limos awaiting their masters.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Honey and Takashi each walked to their own designated limo. Tamaki offered Haruhi a ride home stating that he didn't want his "daughter" walking home alone.

_'That's just plain weird' _I thought. Haruhi declined the offer. I reinsured Tamaki that I would make sure she got home safely. As the guys left in their shiny black limos, Haruhi and I began our trek home.

In 45 minutes we arrived safely at the front doors of our apartments. I bid Haruhi good night before entering my apartment. Locking the door behind me, I decided to freshen up before heading to bed. I wasn't hungry that night.

Lying underneath the bed sheets my eyes slowly drifted closed. '_Tomorrow, I have to be very cautious. I can't afford someone else discovering my secret." _I finally gave in to darkness.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter complete. Thank you for all of your views. I want to give a shout out to the Yoshianator who has been faithful in reviewing. Please review and I will update late Monday. **


	6. Chapter 6: Host Club

**I would like to thank you all for your views and reviews. I was able to kick into overdrive to push this chapter out. Anyway enjoy. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. OCs and other plot line are mine.**_

**Host Club**

A whole two weeks has passed since the incident with the host club. I walked by them a couple of times during school hours but I have refused to talk to them. I've just been very busy with recording my latest cd and haven't had the time to stop and do anything.

Of course the host club doesn't know this and lately have been pestering me about coming by music room #3 to participate in the club. For the past weeks, I have been getting loads of invitations that always appear in my locker.

I have no clue how they figured out my locker number and combination. I'm pretty sure Kyoya had something to with that. His whole aura screams suspicious.

Arriving at my first class, I immediately made a bee line toward the last seat in the back left corner of the class next to the windows. Taking a seat, I surveyed the room instantly spotting Haninozuka's blond hair and Morinozuka's stoic figure. Turning my focus back to the front of the room, the teacher appeared and began today's lesson. It was about the sengoku era of Japan. Losing focus, I turned my attention toward the windows that had an amazing view of the garden.

~~

Classes breezed by and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Gathering my things, I proceeded to the doors. I was stopped by the two cousins once again.

"Mika-chan, are you coming by the host club today? Everyone would be so happy that you did!" Honey exclaimed giving me the puppy dog eye look. No matter how hard he tried, the look didn't phase my emotionless features.

"I'm sorry Haninozuka-san. I can't come today," I said as sweetly as possible. As I walked by him out the door, I patted his head and told him '_maybe another time.'_

Making my way to the cafeteria, I went straight for my regular table in the corner and ate my bento in silence. Mistukuni and Takashi entered a few minutes behind me and made their way to the host's table.

Their faces suddenly took on a hopeful look as they glanced in my direction awaiting Honey's news. I felt guilty that once again I had destroyed their hopes before they received Honey's bad news.

'_I'm so sorry guys' _I thought sullenly.

* * *

We all shook with anticipation as Mori and Honey walked toward the table. Maybe today was they day that Mikazuki agreed to stop by the host club. But the look on Honey's face told the host otherwise.

"Again, huh," Kaoru sighed dejectedly.

"Why doesn't she just go?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…she said she was busy again today. Right Takashi?" asked Honey

"Ah" replied Mori. Everyone let out a sigh of desperation, anticipation deflating rapidly.

"I just don't get it," Tamaki stated angrily with his fingers resting on his lips in a thinking pose. "We've tried everything. Why won't she come around?"

"Tamaki-sempai… I really think we should leave her alone for a while. Maybe she is actually really busy and doesn't have time for us. I don't think she would avoid us without good reason," suggested Haruhi.

"Hmm… maybe you're right Haruhi. She'll come around. In the meantime… Kyoya, have you found any more information about Mikazuki-san?"

Kyoya's eyebrows burrow in deep frustration before answering. "I haven't found anything as of late. Its frustrating… its like she doesn't exist which isn't true."

Lunch ended after thirty minutes. The club members watched the girl that caught their interest exit the room before dispersing back to their classes as well.

* * *

'_I can't believe this is happening' _I raved in my head. My producer decided to cancel today's recording for personal reasons without discussing it with me first. I didn't feel like going home just yet, so I wandered the hallways aimlessly.

Without realizing, I strolled directly to the dance studio. I wasn't up for practice which is what I should be doing. My thoughts kept going back to Mistukuni's disappointed face.

That face has been haunting my thoughts all day and I felt bitter at myself because I was the one who made him feel that way. With renewed determination, without delay, I made my way to music room #3. It was now or never. I would have to face the host club again someday, so why not now since I have time to do it.

Stopping in front of the large doors, I grasped both handles and pulled the doors towards me. Rose petals greeted me as I entered the room. Each host was situated at a couch or table with girls surrounding them.

The room once filled with laughter and chatter abruptly stopped with my presence. The hosts looked up from charming the girls, immediately spotting my standing form. Surprise was written all over their faces.

After standing there for a few minutes with everyone's eyes on my persona, Kyoya was the first to approach me.

"Ah, Miss Chaolon. Finally decided to grace us with your presence," stated Kyoya with an amused grin.

"Well Ootori-san-,"

"Please just call me Kyoya," he interrupted.

"Well Kyoya-san, I had a little…snag in my plans today, giving me a day off in some sort," I explained. During our small talk, Tamaki took the time to walk up to us.

"My princess, its an honor to see you here. Please make yourself comfortable with one of our hosts," he said giving me a charming smile.

"Since you are unfamiliar with this, I'll explain the types of hosts we have," suggested Kyoya. I nodded for him to continue.

"We have the cool type, which is me. The twins represent the mischievous types. Honey, as you can see, is the boy Lolita type. Mori is the strong silent type. Haruhi is the natural type. Lastly Tamaki is our princely type."

"So what will it be princess?"

'_If it wasn't for Mistukuni-san, I would be so outta here,' _I thought. "Can I observe before I pick a host?"

Tamaki grasped my chin in his hand to gaze into my concealed eyes. "Sure my princess. Don't keep my waiting," he says sweetly. I swore I heard girls swoon in the background.

Kyoya and Tamaki went back to their posts and the chatter resumed. I walked over to Haruhi to observe her. She was nice and polite in general. _'No wonder she is referred as the Natural type.'_

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru as the performed their "brotherly love" act. I couldn't believe girls were into this kind of stuff. Kyoya didn't do much of anything, so I made my way over to Tamaki. He was overly dramatic about everything, but charming and noble at the same time.

The rest of my time was spent with Mistukuni and Takashi. Mistukuni did most of the host while munching away on sweets. Takashi, however, remained silent the whole entire time.

I didn't mind. The fact that my presence brought even more happiness to Mistukuni was more than enough for me. What I didn't notice is that Takashi kept his gaze trained on my face, watching a smile ever so slowly creep its way onto my face.

'_Cute'_

**Uh oh! I think Mori is starting to get some feeling for Mika. Interesting… anyway thanks for viewing. Please review; it makes me feel so much better to know that people like the story. Sayonara! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Revelation

**Didn't think I would update so quickly did ya? Well I have a surprise for you. Another chapter of **_**Curiosity. **_**I want to thank everyone for their views and reviews. Enjoy the chappy! **_** Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Music used during the chapter belongs to the artist of the song. Ocs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**The Revelation**

_Late one night, Kyoya decided to see if he could find any data concerning Mikazuki. Typing away on his laptop, he came across crucial information pertaining to said girl._

_ "No way!... It can't be!"_

* * *

Finally I was able to complete my recordings which took a few more days longer than originally planned. My producer, done with his personal dilemma, was able to get the cd on the market and have been selling like hot cakes lately.

I could tell it was a complete hit because all the girls and boys of Ouran have been gossiping about it.

"I think this is her best yet!"

"I love the whole album"

"Her voice is so unique!"

I laughed inwardly. The cd they kept praising about and the artist is actually walking through the hallways as we speak. Since I don't have any upcoming at concerts or performances, I have been taking some days off to spend time at the host club.

They certainly know how to entertain a girl. It's funny to watch Tamaki fawn over Haruhi or the two devious twins pester her. Mistukuni has sort of become my little brother in a way. Takashi…nothing has changed with him.

Still completely silent and stoic unless he is taking care of Mistukuni. But as of late, I've caught Takashi sneaking sideways glances at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Sometimes I start to think that he holds some type of feelings for me…

Anyway…enough of that. I mean he wouldn't want me if he knew the real me. Feeling out of shape, I planned on skipping the host club antics today to take some time to practice.

I shouldn't slack off just because I have the time to do it now. I need to be up to par just in case my producer decides to randomly book me a gig without telling me before hand. He did it once…he can do it again. Believe me, its hard!

* * *

"I wonder why Mikazuki-chan hasn't come by today" thought Hikaru.

"Yeah…She has been coming around a lot more lately," stated Kaoru.

It was the end of hosting hours and everyone, as usual, was lounging around waiting for Kyoya to tell them that they could dismiss.

"Maybe something came up and she couldn't make it today," replied Haruhi.

"That's too bad. Mika-chan seems to be happier when she is around us," Honey said sitting down while playing with his stuffed bunny.

"Ah" agreed Mori. Having a moment of inspiration, Honey jumps out of his seat.

"I have a great idea. Let's go pay Mika-chan a visit. I bet she went to the studio today!" Everyone agreed and Kyoya gave everyone the signal that they all could leave.

As they approached the doors to the studio, the host club heard the most beautiful melodious voice coming from behind the closed doors.

"Wait… I know that song," exclaimed Haruhi.

"Yeah… isn't it from the new cd by Zuki Chao?" Tamaki asked questionably.

"Maybe Mikazuki-chan decided to dance to it today," suggested the twins. All of the host club members agreed with the conclusion, but Kyoya knew the real answer.

Pulling the doors open, the host club was greeted with Mikazuki's form, but the singing wasn't coming from the cd as they first thought. Instead it was coming from Mikazuki herself! She sounded exactly like Zuki Chao!

* * *

Deep into my vocal session, I failed to sense the host club enter the room. With my obscured eyes closed and eyebrows burrowed in concentration, I poured my heart and soul into my latest song.

_But I need you to want me~_

_ And I need you to miss mee~_

_ I, I need your attention, yes_

_ I need you next to me_

_ Oh I, I need someone to clap for meeeee~_

_ I need your direction_

_ Somebody say come back, come back, baby_

_ Come back, I want you to need meeeeeee~_

_ Come back, come back, baby_

_ Come back, baby_

_ Come back, come back, baby_

_ Come back, I want you to need me_

_ Come back, come back, baby_

_ Come back (Window Seat-Erykah Badu)_

Turning around finished with the song, I open my eyes only to come in contact with the eyes of the host club members. At their sudden appearance, I gasped loudly.

_'Oh no! This can't be happening! It can't! IT CAN'T!' _ I screamed mentally, panicking at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"It can't be…you're Zuki Chao. It doesn't make any sense!" said Tamaki who still studied my form with wide eyes.

"It's true alright."

Everyone's eyes and heads snapped over to Kyoya. Before continuing, Kyoya pressed his glasses up on his nose making the glint to hide his expression. I began to panic even more.

"Last night I came across something peculiar. I accidently type Mikazuki's name wrong and Zuki Chao came up. Putting two-and-two together, I realized that Zuki Chao must be her stage name. After all she is the world's most famous singer and dancer. The only letters that were missing to complete the whole name were "Mika" and "-lon." So she is as you guessed."

All eyes were back on me.

"So you are Zuki Chao, the world's most famous singer and dancer," stated Tamaki. By this time I'm boiling over with rage.

"Yeah and what of it?" I asked with serious attitude.

"When were you going to tell us Mikazuki-chan?" asked Haruhi.

"If I could, I would have kept it a secret for as long as I wanted, but once again you guys had to slink around!"

I had about enough of this, so I made my way to the door to leave only to have Takashi block my only exit.

"Move!" I command with so much distaste in my tone. Takashi still wouldn't budge.

"So is this what you do when you have been found out? You run away?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"You can't solve everything by running," stated Kaoru.

"You wouldn't understand," I mumbled. Tears threaten to fall.

"Mika-chan, we all know what it feels like to be pressured by the outside world. Its-,"

"YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled turning around to interrupt Haruhi. The tears that were building up in my eyes, cascaded down my face. These tears weren't normal. They were the color of blood.

Hearing the guys gasp in shock, I turned my attention back to Takashi who was still guarding the door. I told him to move, but my request was denied. Grasping his arm, I used all my weight to hurl Takashi over my right shoulder.

He landed with a thud and a dashed toward the door. Before fully running through the door, I stopped and turned my head to glance at Kyoya.

"I hope you're satisfied," I spit out as menacingly before running out the door, through the hallways, and through the school entrance to my apartment.

* * *

Frozen in shock, everyone was stunned with what just happened. Guilt soon overtook their whole being before silently they all exited the room and building.

During the ride home back to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka estates, the two cousins couldn't get Mikazuki's tear blood face out of their minds.

"Takashi, do you think Mika-chan will ever forgive us and come back?" asked a depressed Honey.

"I don't know Mistukuni," replied Mori. For the first time ever, Mori had spoken more than one word. Honey simply stared at his taller cousins as he forlornly stared out the car window.

'_Mikazuki'_

**Oh my! So much drama. Anyway thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review, it makes me feel as if there are people that actually read this. See ya on Thursday! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Ball

**Thank you guys for all of your wonderful views and reviews. So my gift to you is a new chapter. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. The lyrics used in this story belong to the artists. Ocs and other plot line belong to me. Edited.**_

**Ball**

It's been a full month since the revelation of Mikazuki's hidden secret. The leaves on the trees have all fallen, swept away by the cold harsh winds. Flowers have withered and died, foreshadowing the approaching winter season.

No one has seen or heard anything from Mikazuki. She skillfully evaded them when passing through the hallways. She stopped coming to the cafeteria for lunch and barely avoided the two high school seniors of the club.

Hosting wasn't the same anymore. Though the host club gang put up a fake façade for their guests, all secretly desired for Mikazuki to come back. Hikaru and Kaoru missed how she would make faces when the twins performed their taboo "brotherly love" act.

Tamaki missed her calming presence. Haruhi longed for the normal conversations she used to have with, as you can say, her only girl friend. Kyoya felt guilty for the first time in his life and hoped that she would return to start anew with him.

Honey missed how affectionate she would act towards him. Sometimes, she even indulged in his favorite pastime with him: eating cake.

Mori… Mori was more silent than ever, if that is even possible. During the past month, his thoughts wandered back to Mikazuki. He thought about everything about the missing girl. Sometimes Mori wondered if he was developing some type of feelings for her. He wasn't so sure.

To get their minds off of the absent female, the host club planned to host their annual "Pre-Christmas Ball" since the holiday was drawing near. It was to be host on Friday November 30th. That week, the grand ballroom was decorated in the most expensive decors.

The music would be played by a professional orchestra along with a lead vocalist to perform as well. Everything was going smoothly…until November 30th arrived. The lead vocalist backed out at the last minute for unknown reasons.

The host crew were somewhat panicking, but Tamaki took it to a whole different level.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" screamed Tamaki while pacing back and forth across the room.

"All those lovely maidens will be so disappointed!"

"Boss I'm sure everything will be fine" assured Kaoru.

"Kyoya had a Plan B just in case something like this happened," explained Hikaru. Tamaki finally stopped his persistent pace.

"Yes Plan B. How could I forget about Plan B." A moment of silence passed before Tamaki asked, "Mommy, what's Plan B?"

Everyone seat dropped at Tamaki's obliviousness.

"Really….Tamaki-sempai," replied Haruhi.

"In case something like this occurred, I asked the chairman to provide a back up soloist just to be on the safe side" Kyoya explained nonchalantly.

"Oh"

"I wonder if Mika-chan will show up," said Honey thoughtfully. Hearing this, everyone's mood changed drastically from panic to sadness.

"I don't know Honey-sempai… It would take a miracle to bring her back," stated Tamaki saddened by the thought of her.

* * *

_'I can't….. believe….. I'm doing this.' _The chairman made a decision to communicate with my producer, without my permission, about a stupid ball that the host club was sponsoring. Of course being the so called "understandable" producer he is, he agreed without any of my input, so now I'm technically forced to sing at the damn ball.

Honestly, I didn't want anything to do with them. For the past month, I have been successful in steering clear of them all for the most part. I made sure to hurry through the halls to dodge any contact. Lunch was now eaten in the safety of a secluded classroom.

During club activities, I absolutely made sure that the door to the studio room was locked and secured. I also waited an extra hour before leaving to make sure that I was the last one to leave the building. Classes….now that's a whole different story.

It's extremely difficult to avoid both Haninozuka and Morinozuka. I try to be the first one to leave a class and the last to enter. When group assignments are given, I request to work by myself.

Currently, I'm in the dressing room of Mrs. Hitachin, Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, having my outfit picked and make-up done. The twins left before I arrived, so contact was avoided there.

"Honey, are you sure about this?" she asks while picking out my costume. Sitting in a chair in nothing but a thin robe I told her, "I can't do anything about it now."

Mrs. Hitachin was a sweet middle-aged woman who looked exactly like her sons. She had shoulder-length ginger hair graying a bit and amber eyes. Finding what she was searching for she pulled out two outfits.

One was a sleeveless puffy floor length black gothic dress. Deep red ruffles where sewn into the bodice and skirt giving it a layered look. The collar acted as a choker. It was a v-neck open wide collar. There were some matching arm warmers that had red lace and chains attached to them.

The second outfit was composed of a black zipper up corset that had a lace up front and a pair of matching jeans, with red plaid designs, which I would be wearing underneath the dress. The dress was only for the songs I will sing in the beginning, but when it was time for me to leave, the dress would be discarding and a dance performance would ensue.

Stepping out of the robe, I untied my chest bindings leaving me on nothing but my underwear. Helping into the corset, Mrs. Hitachin laced up the front to make sure it supported my full bust. Then she proceeded to help me into the dress.

This time, she laced the ties loose so I could slip out of it quickly when I was ready to dance, but made it tight enough so it wouldn't fall off. I slipped on the pants while she gathered her cosmetics.

Returning with her trusty kit, the middle-aged woman began dolling me up.

"I don't see why you his your lovely eyes behind you bangs," she pondered while applying minimum eye shadow.

"The reason why I do so is because I don't want people liking me because of my outward appearance. I want them to love me for who I am," I answered. Sensing little room for argument, Mrs. Hitachin quickly moved on to lipstick, giving my lips a cherry red look.

Done with cosmetics, She advanced on to hair. Wrapping my long hair in a bun, she placed a blond wig over top with long enough bangs to cover mine.

"Why do you wear this horrendous thing? You have such lovely hair"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" I joked. She glared at me playfully all the while securing the wig upon my head.

"Don't worry. After tonight I won't need this silly wig any longer." Mrs. Hitachin looked at me questionably before handing over some black pumps. I know you are probably wondering how I can dance in those…well if Lady gaga can do it so can I.

Double checking everything, she walked me toward the front doors of her mansion outside where a limo was waiting. We said our good -byes and parted ways with a hug.

Watching the scenery pass by, I mentally prepared myself for the crowd that I would have to entertain tonight…not by choice. Tonight I'm not Mikazuki Chaolon, I'm Zuki Chao. But Miss big shot Zuki Chao is about to make a shocking presentation.

* * *

The ball was turning out better than expected. The girls were having a blast dancing and chattering dressed in the formal wear. Each was waiting for their turn dance with a host of their choosing.

The hosts were decked out in ivory white suits and dress pants. They wore a pink collared dress shirt underneath. To complete the gentleman look, they wore polished black shoes.

The orchestra played to their fullest potential tonight, but everyone was waiting for the real entertainment to arrive.

"When is the singer coming? What if they don't show? What if the girls become restless?" Tamaki droned on and on with his "what if" statements. The hosts dragged him back stage to calm him down.

"Don't worry Tamaki. The guest should be here in-,"

"Are you looking for me?"

* * *

Finally reaching my destination, I made a bee-line back stage where I saw he host club crew in deep conversation. Deciding to intervene, I cut off Kyoya in the middle off his declaration.

"Are you looking for me?"

Surprised at the sound of my voice, they all turned around to gaze upon my form.

"Mika-chan…you came." spoke Tamaki as he stepped forward.

"Save it! I'm not here for you. I'm here because the chairman asked me to" I said pushing past Tamaki.

"Mika-chan…we're all-,"

"Sorry Mistukuni-san, but I'm not in the mood to hear any of it," I interrupted Honey. Making my way past the rest of the host club, I trotted on stage. I made sure that there was a piano placed as I requested and surveyed the height of the stage. It was not to high so I would twisted my ankle when I jump off.

Standing in front of the stage, I grabbed the microphone to make an announcement.

"Hello girls! My name is Zuki Chao and I will be singing for you tonight. So please…enjoy!" At the end of my proclamation, the girls commence screaming out my stage name with adoration.

Looking back at the orchestra, I gave them a small nod to let them get ready for the first song.

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle que nul ne peut apprivoiser  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle s'il lui convient de refuser  
Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière, l'une parle bien, l'autre s´etait  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère, elle n'a rien dit, mais elle me plait_

_Everyone watched me with awe upon their features._

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre battit de l'aile et s'envoi a L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre : tu ne l'attends pas, il est là  
Tout autour de toi, vite il vient, s'en va, puis il revient  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite, tu crois l'éviter, il te tient! tout autour de toi vite vite,il vient, s'en va, puis il revient  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite.  
Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient! (Habanera-Filippa Giordando)_

_Surveying the crowd, I watched as the host club members danced with the girls, switching at the end of turns._

At the end of the song, everyone clapped and shouted out praises. That's how it went for most of the night. After the songs I chosen was sung, I decided to end my concert with one last one. But for this one I played the piano.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Everyone focused their attention on my singing form. The big part came up when I would finally reveal who I really was._

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_

_Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There is only three men that I'ma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_

_Something, something about the chase, six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_

_In the throes of the music, I sprang to my feet, took off the blond wig, and let my hair out of the bun. Gasps cried out through the crowd._

_You and I, you, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die without you and I ( You and I-Lady Gaga)_

_"_Ladies, I am sorry but for the past few months, I have been hiding a secret from you all. I want to let you guyrs know that Zuki Chao is just my stage name. My real name is Mikazuki Chaolon. But me and Zuki Chao are one in the same," I said polietly.

Silence engulfed the whole entire grand ball room. All of a sudden, the girls began to clap louudly still chanting as if they were all oblivious of what I just said.

I've finally exposed myself for who I really am and yet they still clapped and chanted for me. My secret is out…. Zuki Chao is no other than Mikazuki Chaolon.

Quickly scouting out my dance partners concealed within the crowd, I gave them a signal to start the surprise performance. Creating a scene in the middle of the dance floor, I jumped off stage and made my way to the commotion. Arriving dead center, I stopped in mid stride, the others followed suit.

Taking off our outer garments to reveal the ones we were wearing underneath, the break dancing to _Don't Stop the Party by Black Eyed Peas _was set in motion. Lifts, flips, pops, locks, intricate tutting, everything possible was done. The song soon came to a closing.

I rocked left, my partner rocked right. I popped down, he popped up. I sprung back up and turn my back toward the crowd , my partner copied. Locking arms, my crew proceeded to leave the grand ballroom.

* * *

The crowd of girls were left with awe and shock at what just took place, but at the same time enjoyed it none of the less. The host club, however, just stood frozen in shock.

'_Wow!'_

**Whew! Im finally done with this chapter. I was typing this during a thunderstorm and I was like I hope I don't get struck by lightning. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have another chappy for my dearies Saturday. So please view and review. It makes mama happy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9:Illness

**Hi guys! I was finally able to get away from my gatekeeper, so that's why I'm posting so late. I wanted to thank you all for your wonderful reviews.**

**Yoshiantor: Thanx for drawing that to my attention. I edited that chapter for now, but I am still looking for a way to fix it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**Disclaimers are so annoying DX.**

**Illness**

The weekend has come and gone. School is back in session and everything is normal…sort of. Ever since I spilled my secret the whispers and stares have stopped…somewhat.

The girls all want to be my friend and want to give me their time and day. Or to be really bold/annoying, they would pester me for autographs and what not. Though the whispers have ceased, gossiping has been louder than ever.

Females can't keep a secret. It wasn't long before the whole school male population found out about me. So now I have piqued their interest as well.

Honestly…it's infuriating. They asked me to go out for dates, dinner, movies, and to really be audacious; some even had the guts to ask me for my phone number. Seriously… what type of crap is this? Smooth move bro, don't do it again.

Guys… a piece of advice… KEEP THE MALE TESTOTERONE TO YOURSELVES!

I haven't contacted any of the host club members since that night at the ball. I still avoided them at all costs, but I made some changes. I stopped having lunch in an empty classroom.

No, I haven't gone back to the congested cafeteria room so they could all just stare at me from their little circle. My new hiding place was at a gazebo that I found one day hidden behind the academy's lovely rose bushes.

It's quite peaceful there, even though it the clouds and sky were grey foreshadowing a chance of rain. The nature helps calm my aura and sends me into a Zen like mode. Sometimes I don't know how I made it through the day. Five times I wanted to go a-wall on the next obsessed student asking me for an autograph or date.

Ok… back to the host situation. They have been more determined to get back on my good side. Over the weekend, I received plentiful amounts of "forgiveness gifts" and apology cards.

At times, I just think they are wasting their time…and money buying me gifts. I'm not a material girl. You can't just buy my forgiveness you have to earn it. I just want to end this silly quarrel, but if I do that, what is the point of teaching a lesson: Don't snoop around in other people's business. When they are _ready, _they will tell you.

But that isn't the only thing that's preventing me from. As of late, I've been very sick for the past two days. Long coughing fits disturb my nights and my ability to function during class. I just hope it doesn't get worse.

**Later That Night**

It was pouring down rain as I was walking back from the convenient store. I needed to get some things for dinner tonight. Wearing a black hoodie, black baggy pants, and comfy sneakers, I was able to blend in the dark. Upon turning the corner to my apartment, an overwhelming sensation overtook my body.

My coughing fits came back tenfold. Clutching the grocery bag tightly to my chest, I stumbled up the stairs to the apartment door. My vision became blurred and I struggled to breathe.

Agonizing seconds went by as I finally made it to the door. My left hand slowly reaches the doorknob shakily. But before I could do anything else, my body decided to shut down.

I collapsed in a heap on the cold wet cement ground. Becoming soaked in a matter of minutes, I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

_'Maybe today is that day that I die. I finally get…to…see my…family again'_

That was the last thought I had before surrendering to the darkness.

* * *

Haruhi Hummed silently as she stirred the stew she cooked for her and her father, all the while listening to the sound of the rain pelting the window pane. Deciding that the stew was done, she turned off the stove and placed a lid on the pot to keep it warm.

Glancing at the clock, Haruhi estimated the time her father would return from work.

'_Dad won't be home for another forty minutes. I should probably make him some tea when he gets home.'_

Putting the tea aside, for now, Haruhi surveyed the room to see if she missed any chores. Spotting the trash bag filled to the brim, she quickly slipped on a pair of sneakers and a raincoat to avoid getting wet while taking out the trash.

Looking outside, she quickly scanned the area for any suspicious characters before deciding it was safe. Making her way back up the stair after throwing away the trash, Haruhi spotted a dark figure lying motionless in front of Mikazuki's apartment door.

Quickly running up stairs, she crouched down over the figure to remove the hood. Upon removing the hood, Haruhi discovered that it was Mikazuki herself and that she wasn't moving or responding at all.

Acting on adrenaline, Haruhi hoisted the cold wet girl up by her shoulders and dragged her into her apartment. Placing the girl on the living room floor, Haruhi grabbed her phone to call Kyoya for help.

* * *

Kyoya was sitting on his bed doing what he usually does: typing and researching. The loud sound coming from his phone was the only thing that made him stop to see who was calling him at a late hour.

_'Haruhi…that's odd. She usually doesn't call me for anything.' _ thought Kyoya.

Opening the cell phone, Kyoya placed the receiver on his ear.

"What is it Haruhi? Is something-,"

"Kyoya-sempai, I need you to send an ambulance right away! Mika-chan is in trouble!" yelled Haruhi.

"Wait…calm down Haruhi. Now…tell me exactly what happened," said Kyoya.

"I-I was taking out the trash, so I w-went outside to throw it away. When I came back, I-I saw Mikazuki lying on the ground motionless," cried Haruhi. That made Kyoya very concerned.

"Alright Haruhi, I'll send an ambulance right away. How is she now? Is she responding at all?" he asked.

"No, she isn't moving at all. She is very pale and there's dark rings under her eyes," Haruhi described.

"Ok, I'm sending for help." He hung up the phone to call for one of his family's ambulances. Dealing with that, he called the rest of the hosts and relayed the same information the Haruhi gave and to meet him at his family's hospital.

After everything was complete, he called for his driver to take him to the hospital.

* * *

After calling Kyoya, Haruhi wrote a note to her father explaining where she was. The ambulance soon arrived.

The emergency crew placed Mikazuki on a stretcher, wheeling her to the vehicle. Making sure Mika was secure and hooked up to an iv, Haruhi got into the van with the unconscious girl. A couple of minutes later, the van took off with sirens blaring.

During the whole ride to the hospital, she held the pale girl's hand to offer some king of comfort though the girl couldn't feel it.

_'Please, please be ok,' _Haruhi inwardly prayed.

* * *

When the ambulance arrived at the first rate hospital, the males only caught a glimpse of Mikazuki before she was whisked away to be attended to by doctors and nurses.

In the waiting room, Tamaki held Haruhi close to him to provide her comfort. The twins were holding each other hand. Honey sought comfort in his silent, yet worried cousin and stuffed bunny. Kyoya made sure that Mika was given the best doctors on staff.

An hour went by as the host nervously waited to see their sickly companion. A nurse soon told them that they could see her. Walking in a hurried pace, they made their way to room 315A. Upon entering, their hearts scattered at what they saw.

Mikazuki was propped up in the bed by two big fluffy pillows. She had different ivs hooked into her wrists and arms. Her skin was pale as a white sheet and her long bangs were pushed out of her face revealing dark circle under her eyes.

Haruhi instantly went to the girl's side while the others sat in chairs close to the bed. They all carried a sad look on their faces. Honey teared up at the sight of his friend like this. Haruhi stroked Mika's cold cheeks as tears sprung to her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Mikazuki's eyes popped open. Everyone stared in shock.

_'Her eyes…they are the color of rubies,'_ thought everyone, but was quickly pushed aside as Mika went into a harsh coughing fit.

Haruhi rubbed Mika's forehead in an attempt to sooth her. Suddenly Mika's body surged forward to the right side of the medical bed. Leaning over the side, she began to vomit blood.

Reacting without hesitation, Tamaki grabbed a trash bin and placed it under Mika's face so she wouldn't be spewing blood all over the floor. Kyoya had already left to find a doctor.

There was no stop to the blood. Between vomiting, Mika would commence coughing harshly again only to throw up more blood.

The doctor finally returned with Kyoya along with some nurses. One ushered the group out the room so that the doctor could tend to the patient properly. The nurse even suggested for the gang to go home and get some rest.

Knowing that they couldn't much for the sickly girl, begrudgingly they all headed home. When returning home, Haruhi explained what happened to Mikazuki. Even though he barely knew the girl, Ranka felt as if the girl was a second daughter to him.

Sleep was difficult for everyone that night. Thoughts about Mikazuki plagued their minds like an uncontained virus. Eventually sleep overtook them.

**Oh no! Mika-chan is in the hospital and she's vomiting blood! That's not good. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for updating so late. Please view and review, it makes me happy that someone actually reads my stories other than my dedicated reviewers out there. Bye-bye! XD**


	10. Chapter 10:Long Wait

**Thank you guys for all of your views and reviews. I was able to push this chapter out ASAP with the inspiration I got from you guys. Now on to the annoying disclaimer. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Bisco Hatori has all rights to it. Ocs and other plot line belong to me.**_

**Long wait**

The next day, the host club anxiously waited for classes to be over. All thoughts wandered back to Mikazuki's sickly form and severe illness. The host club even canceled club activities today so that they could visit Mika as soon as possible.

Of course…the girls were disappointed that hosting was postponed for the evening. Some even questioned why, but no of them received an exact answer, so they just left it be for now.

Hours upon waiting had finally paid off. The school's bells chimed, signaling for the lessons to be finalized and for club activities to be put into motion. However, the host club had a different agenda to take care of.

Quickly exiting the building, the members of the host club piled into one limo and took off toward the hospital. The whole entire ride was silent, but everyone was contemplating the same issue.

They all speculated if Mikazuki was doing any better from the ordeal last night. Though there was a major chance that things did get worse, but none of the host club wanted to take that into consideration.

Arriving at the hospital, the hosts exited the luxurious vehicle and made a bee-line to 315A: Mika's room. Have a reoccurring sense of déjà-vu, Mika was once again propped up on fluffed pillows.

Her skin was still extremely pale and she had dried blood on each corner of her mouth as if she was coughing blood before they arrived to the hospital. Bangs were pushed out of her face and her long black hair spilled over the pillows and bed creating a raven halo.

Her eyes were closed, hiding those lovely rose colored eyes. The dark circles underneath them, however, remained. Her chest heaved up and down as the heart monitored beeped at the rhythm of her heart.

Honey sat on the left side of the bed while Haruhi took the right. Everyone else grabbed chairs and placed them near the bed. Honey, being mindful of the ivs, grasped Mika's hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

Haruhi occupied herself by running her hand through Mika's long inky tresses.

For thirty minutes, they all sat in complete utter silence. No one spoke until a doctor entered the room to check up on the patient. Tamaki was the first to speak.

"Doctor…how is she?" asked Tamaki.

The doctor sighed before answering Tamaki's question.

"Last night after you guys left the hospital grounds, the girl had several reoccurring episodes. They were all worse than the last," the doctor explained. He moved to check on the ivs.

"I had nurses keeping a close eye on her, but some time during the night…she slipped into a coma."

"A…coma," Tamaki sputtered out, eyes widened.

"What brought this on? And when will she awaken?" asked Kyoya. Not once did his eyes leave the doctor. He made sure the doctor was doing everything correctly and not making Mikazuki's condition worse.

Still checking Mika's vital signs, the doctor answered, "The patient has a rare type of disease that provokes her persistent coughing and ultimately vomiting hemoglobin. It's kind of like tuberculosis, just…worse. We don't know anything about this rare illness, so…there isn't any cure. For when she awakens…there isn't an exact time."

Done checking everything, the doctor moves on to a chart hanging at the foot of the bed. He scribbled something on it before further explaining.

"It could be days, weeks, months,… even years prior to her awakening, but that is entirely up to her will."

"So there is no telling when, huh," said Hikaru as he studied the girl.

"And waking up is entirely up to her," stated Kaoru as he mimicked his brother.

Nodding his head in confirmation the doctor placed the chart where it belonged before asking if they had any more questions. Having a flashback to the incident before, Haruhi asked a question that was long overdue.

"One day, we saw here crying…except her tears weren't clear. It appeared she was crying blood. I there something wrong with Mika's eyes?"

The doctor looked at Haruhi having a meditative look upon his face. Closing his eyes, he answered.

"There is nothing wrong with her eyes. However, it sounds like she has haemolacria which is a physical condition in which a person produces tears that partially contain blood. It's not life threatening, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"Oh…that's good to know."

The doctor left, leaving the hosts in the room with the comatose girl. Since they had no clue when Mikazuki would wake, the host club devised a plan.

"So what shall we do until Mikazuki-chan awakens?" asked Tamaki as he moved closer to the girl.

"We can't keep canceling our host duties. It would result in a decrease of customers and wouldn't go well with the ladies," calculated Kyoya.

"How about we each take days off from the club to watch Mika-chan…just in case she wakes up," suggested Haruhi.

"That's a great idea Haru-chan!" beamed Honey.

"That's a wonderful thought Haruhi. Come here and give daddy a hug!" said Tamaki with his arms spread wide.

Sweat dropping, Haruhi said, "No way sempai."

Tamaki goes into his emo corner of woe.

"So which days do we take?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru. Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, Kyoya contemplated how they should go about the days.

"I can stay on Wednesday."

"Tomorrow, I can visit. Besides, dad has been wanting to visit ever since I told him what happened," stated Haruhi.

"We can do Thursday," suggested the twins.

"Me and Takashi can stay on Friday," chimed Honey.

"So…all that leaves are Tamaki and the weekend," stated Kyoya.

Tamaki, who returned from his emo corner of woe, pleaded to come with Haruhi. He even gave her the puppy eye look until she finally caved.

"Now for the weekend."

"I guess whoever wants to visit can come as long as they want and leave whenever," said Hikaru.

"Now all we have to do is explain to the customers why certain hosts are missing," said Kaoru.

Agreeing with the plan, the hosts focused their attention back on the passed out girl. Visiting hours soon came to an end, and everyone left to go home.

All anxiously awaited for their turn to visit Mika.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Ranka made their way to the hospital. Directing Ranka to Mika's room, his eyes laid upon the pale unconscious girl.

Running to the girl's bed side, Ranka took a brush out of his purse and began to brushing Mika's long hair. Tamaki placed a vase of roses on a counter on the left side of the medical bed.

Haruhi took a seat next to her father and rubbed Mikazuki's hand.

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

Kyoya came by with a bouquet of flowers and set them next to Tamaki's vase full of roses. He asked the nurse who was attending to Mika at the time for an update on her condition.

When the nurse left, Kyoya took a seat next to Mikazuki and held her hand while pleading for her to wake up.

_"Please…please wake up soon.'_

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Today was Hikaru and Kaoru's turn to visit Mikazuki. When the twins arrived, they were surprised to see their mother in the room.

"Mom what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"How do you know Mika-chan?" asked Hikaru.

looked at her sons for a brief moment, then she moved her gaze back to Mikazuki.

"I am her make-up artist and I help her with her costumes. You guys should have known that. I mentioned her to you a couple of times, so I guess you must have forgotten. I finished making an outfit that she designed. I…brought it here, figuring that…she would probably want it when she wakes," she explained.

Moving on from the subject, the twins placed their "get-well" gifts in the room. Both bought a big pot of flowers and placed them next to the counter. They even bought "get-well" cards.

Along with their mother, the Hitachins made idle chit-chat as if the girl could hear what they were talking about.

* * *

_**Friday**_

It was Honey and Mori's turn to visit Mikazuki. Honey brought Mika an exact replica of Usa-chan except it was purple instead of pink. Mori brought Mika white lilies instead of roses.

Placing the stuffed bunny in the crook of her arm, Honey talked for hours explaining to her unconscious form what happened at school and the club. Mori, in the meantime, discreetly held Mikazuki's hand.

Honey kept talking, but he noticed the action.

* * *

The weekend came and each of the host visited Mika, but she still showed no signs of waking up.

On Sunday, the host determination and hope dwindled. They were all sadden that Mikazuki hadn't woken up soon. One after another the hosts left until it was just Honey and Mori.

It was late at night and Honey decided that it was time to go. Feeling as if his cousin wasn't following behind, Honey turned around only to see Mori still occupied by the sleeping girl.

Sensing his cousin's eyes on him, Mori just said, "Mistukuni." Getting the memo, Honey understood what his cousin was saying and left after saying good-bye.

Mori, who was left alone with Mikazuki, caressed her soft pale face with his hand. Running his thumb over her full kissable lips, Mori began to lean forward. Placing a quick chaste kiss to her lips, he ran his hand through her flowing hair.

"Wake up soon, Mika-chan," he whispered. With a parting kiss to her forehead, Mori got up to leave the room.

"Uuuuuh…hmmmmm…ah"

Mori stopped and turned around to gaze at Mikazuki. She was trying to sit up, but failed miserably. Mori quickly called for a nurse and rushed back to Mika's bedside.

Halfway opening her eyes, Mika scanned Mori's handsome face.

"Mori…sempai," she croaked out.

Grasping Mika's hand, Mori smiled softly at her.

"Welcome back…Mikazuki."

**Yay! Mika-chan awakens. The whole time I didn't like her being asleep for all that time, but hey…it makes the story more interesting. Anyway…I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please view and review! XD**


	11. Chapter 11:Catching Up

**Hi guys. I wanted to thank you all for reading my story. You make me so happy *cries.* Anyway here is another installment of **_**Curiosity. **_**Enjoy! **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Ocs and other plot line are rightfully mine!**_

**Catching up**

Mori left Mikazuki that night so she could be attended to by the nurses without him getting in the way. Returning home late that night, Mori went straight to bed wanting to get at least some sleep before it was time to go to school.

A few hours passed and Mori was once again waking up to his alarm clock. Stretching his arms, he felt refreshed even though he only got a couple hours in. In his dreams, he encountered many visions of Mikazuki. There was vision in which he held Mika close to his chiseled body as she smiled, gazing lovingly into his dark grey eyes.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Mori got up and started his daily routine. Grabbing a quick bite to eat and his back pack, Mori headed out the door to his limo to pick up Honey. The Haninozuka estate wasn't far from the Morinozuka's. Only maybe a mile difference.

Making it to the estate in little to no time, Mori helped his half asleep cousin into the limo. Double checking that they were both strapped in, the driver took off to their main destination: Ouran Highschool Academy.

During the ride, Mori informed Honey of Mikazuki's awakening last night. Hearing the good news, Honey instantly perked up from his half asleep state, renewed with a sudden burst of energy.

He kept going on and on about how the bunny that he bought for her made her heal faster. But that was only a cover to deceive Mori. Honey knew what his taller cousin was feeling for the girl before his cousin knew it himself. So he figured Mori must have done something drastic.

Mori, who was oblivious to Honey's little charade, knew the real truth of what happened last night. It was that small innocent kiss the he gave her broke Mikazuki from her comatose state. She was his sleeping beauty and he was her knight in shining armor, using his lips to break the spell.

But….the kiss was so clichéd and Mori berated himself upon that fact.

_'I should have done something more…I don't know passionate. But come on Takashi a small kiss on lips. This isn't a fairytale man!'_

Mori mentally slapped himself on the head. He wondered if she even remembered anything from that night.

The school entrance approached as the limo soon came to a complete stop at the magnificent gates. The two got out of the limo and made their way to their first class. On the way, Mori ignored the whispers and squeals of affection the adoring girls that were standing in the hallways as he carried both his and Honey's bags.

His thoughts were too preoccupied with Mika and the kiss. Honey, on the other hand, responded back enthusiastically back with happy "good mornings" and "hellos." Reaching the class, which was honors pre-calculus, the two shuffled to their regular seats beside each other.

Girls soon crowded the two talking about mindless subjects, fawning over their looks. Some swooned over how cute Honey was as he sat at his desk. He just sat there, loving the attention he was getting. Every time Mori directed his gaze to the girls, they would swoon or faint.

This continued on for a couple of minutes before a teacher came in to induct class lessons. The girls begrudgingly went to their designated seats, finally leaving Mori with peacefulness for once.

Both Mistukuni and Takashi couldn't wait to tell the others the good news, but…that would have to wait for a while. For now, studies were important.

* * *

_Lunch break_

Lunch came too sluggishly for the two cousins. As soon as Ap History was over, Mori and Honey left the class as fast as they could without bumping into anyone. Getting to the cafeteria was their main objective.

Entering the grand lunch room, Mori and Honey spotted the others at the regular table eating and talking. Taking a hold of some food and…cake, the two strolled up to the table taking their usual seats. Well…Honey practically skipped his way there.

"Honey-sempai, you look rather happy today. Did you find another favorite tasty cake?" asked Haruhi as she took a bite of rice from her homemade bento.

"No it's not that. It's just…Mika-chan is awake!" said Honey in high spirits.

Everyone's eyes just widen in surprise, trying to take in the information. Honey laughed at their facial expressions. Mori smiled inwardly.

"Really…she's awake," mumbled Tamaki. He was still trying to process what Honey said.

"Yeah! Mika-chan is awake! She's awake!" chanted Honey, bouncing up and down in his seat. Girls walking by the table all had blushes because of how cute he was acting.

"I can't believe it. I gotta tell dad the great news when I get home," beamed Haruhi.

"This is awesome!" shouted the twins grinning from ear to ear.

Kyoya didn't say anything but, he actually had a genuine smile on his face though it was rather small. He was pleased with the turn of events.

"Due to the fortunate turn of events, we can all visit Miss Chaolon, but only our club hosting. We can't disappoint the ladies," stated Kyoya.

"Yay! We get to see the lovely Mikazuki!" said Tamaki as he twirled around in circles. Stopping to point directly at the crew, Tamaki declared, "Alright men! The sooner we get done hosting, the faster we can go visit Mika-chan. Do I make myself clear?"

The guys all saluted except Haruhi who found the act uncalled for.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Ugh…how much longer to I have to stay here," I whined.

Lying in bed isn't the most fun thing in the world to do, especially in a hospital. I couldn't move unless I wanted to stain my sore muscles. So I couldn't push my bangs back in front of my face.

I was just plain irritated. Having nurses prod and poke you for the last past hour isn't all that cracked up to be. It gets tiresome after a while. Plus who likes to be poked with needles all day long anyway.

The food here was ok, but all the same at any other hospital: tasteless. The sheets were way too thin, not providing any warmth even though they have they heat on during the winter season.

Sighing, I thought about what happened in the previous days I was out. Even though I was in a coma unable to see, move, or speak, hearing and touch were the only senses available.

Last night, before regain consciousness, I felt a pair of smooth velvet lips on mine and my forehead. Turns out, it was none other than Takashi Morinozuka. Thinking back on it…I guess my suspicions were confirmed.

So Takashi really does have feelings for me. The thought of that idea made me blush slightly.

Going back farther, I remembered someone brushing my hair and someone else rubbing my hand. The only ones I could think of doing those actions were Ranka and Haruhi. But at some point, I distinctly remember hearing Tamaki's voice some time during that day.

Another day, I felt someone holding my cold hand in their's. No conversation was made, so I figured it could have been Kyoya since Takashi was here last night.

The day after that, I heard Mrs. Hitachin's voice along with her twin boys. I even heard her say that she brought me the outfit I asked her to make for me.

Then the next day after that, Mistukuni and Takashi visited. Mistukuni talked the entire time, but I felt a hesitant hand holding mine as if it would break into a million pieces. So I'm guessing that was Takashi, so that even makes it even more obvious that he likes me.

The rest was just a blur. Nothing but jumbled words and what not. I couldn't really piece together what happened until thoughts come back to last night.

I laughed quietly to myself.

_'Seems as if I can't get the kiss out of my mind.'_I mentally chuckled.

The kiss in my opinion was…it was…it was….ok it was sooo clichéd. I mean there was no passion to it what so ever. I could even respond back to it because I was immobilized.

The scene was taken out if every fairytale. I'm not some damn sleeping beauty waiting for her prince to give her a smooch of the lips. Why couldn't I just wake up a day later? That's what really pissed me off because I played the part perfectly.

Don't get me wrong…it was a nice gesture, but it wasn't the passionate first kiss that I have been waiting for.

Breaking out of my thoughts. I turned my attention to the host club as they entered the room. Smiling at them, I just waved my hand in a silent greeting.

"Mika-chan!"

"Oof!"

I wasn't able to brace myself for the sudden glomp Honey decided to give me. I giggled a bit from the sudden attack, but embraced him back as much as I could. Releasing me, Honey made himself comfortable sitting next to me.

"It's nice to see you awake, Miss Chaolon," said Kyoya smiling. He might have been happy, but had had a funny way of showing it. Even I could tell it was kind of fake.

"Yeah, you gave us a scare back there," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through this. If I had known that it would get this worse, I would have checked myself into a hospital sooner," I apologized smiling sheepishly.

"Why are you guys just standing there? Please take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable, as you can see Mistukuni already beat you guys to it."

It was true. Honey was sitting next to me being mindful of the ivs, but content on being close to me. They all took a seat in chairs close to the bed.

"Jeez…you guys act as if I'm just gonna keen over and die," I joked.

But…I guess it wasn't that funny because they all gave me exasperated looks.

"Don't say that!" scolded Kaoru.

"It could actually happen," shouted Hikaru. I just sweat dropped.

"Guys…its called a joke…,"

After assuring them I was fine, they finally relaxed. "Oh by the way…thank you for the lovely gifts. I really appreciated them."

"It was the least we could do since we didn't leave on a good note the last time," said Tamaki, His eyes were full of remorse as he had a flashback of what happened.

"Its ok…I wasn't really mad at you guys anyway," I said dully, waving my hand in a dismissive manner.

"What!" they all yelled.

"Well…I was pissed off about it for a while, but…eventually I just blew it off," I explained while taking my pinkies and digging them into my ears to regain some hearing. Finally getting some sound, my attention to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, could you tell your mother I said thank you for the outfit. I really appreciate it."

"Wait. How do you know their mother?" asked Tamaki.

"Mom helps her with make-up and costume for her concerts," explain the twins. I nodded my head agreeing with what they said.

Now turning to Haruhi, I called out her name to gain her attention.

"Yes Chaolon-sempai."

"Please just call me Mika. Anyway what size do you wear?"

"Um…why do you ask?" she questioned.

"I think I have some outfits for you that I made a couple years ago. I mean, we are kinda of the same size clothing wise anyway. Plus it's the least I could do. After all, if it was for your quick thinking, I wouldn't of been here."

Haruhi accepted the offer and smiled. The moment was ruined when Tamaki opened his big mouth.

"Wait, what do you mean the same size? Haruhi is a boy! He can't wear girl clothing!" persisted Tamaki, trying to prove his point by waving his hands frantically.

"Tamaki, you can't pull the wool over these eyes. I've always know that Haruhi was a girl. Even though she doesn't wear feminine clothing, I can easily point out her feminine qualities. Take it from someone who wears baggy clothing," I replied coolly.

Figuring that there was no way around it; Haruhi explained why she was acting as a host and her eight million yen debt.

"Since you know our secret, can we trust you to keep it safe," asked Kyoya. His glasses glinted hiding his true expression.

"Of course. Its not my secret to tell." I winked at Haruhi making her blush slightly.

"Man… I'm not looking forward to all that make-up work," I complained while stretching my arms above my head being mindful of the ivs and Honey.

"Don't worry Chaolon-san, Mori-sempai took the liberty of collecting your work since you share the same class with him and Honey-sempai," stated Kyoya.

"Yeah! Me and Takashi will be helping you with your homework when you get better Mika-chan!" chimed Honey.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So when will you be able to leave," asked Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously.

"Not till next Monday. Then I'm on bed rest for another week."

"So another week here, huh," mulled Tamaki.

"Don't worry Mika-chan. We'll visit," assured Honey. Smiling I just told them my thanks. Deciding that it was late, the host club planned to leave. I asked Mistukuni if I could talk to Takashi for a minute. He complied and we were left alone for a minute.

Patting the empty space next to me, Takashi took a seat on the bed. Struggling to sit up, Mori helped me move into a sitting position. Locking his eyes with mine, I began to talk.

"Takashi…I just wanted to thank you for everything. You really didn't have to."

"Ah," he replied. Sitting in silence for a moment, I tried to think of something else thank him for.

"Taka-,"

"Mori."

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"Mori. Just call me Mori."

I just shook my head. "I think Takashi suits you better."

He blushed slightly at the comment I made, then he looked down shyly breaking eye contact with me.

"Takashi," I said trying to gain his attention.

Lifting his head at the call of his name, I grasped the coat of his uniform and connected his lips with mine. Takashi was too stunned to do anything. He cpuldn't even respond back. Pushing all my emotions into that one kiss, I pulled away to look at his flushed face.

Locking eyes again his blushed deepened. Laughing at his expression, I said, "Now that was a real kiss."

Mori just stood up from the bed a left the room in a dazed. Giggling slightly, I made myself comfortable again lying on the bed. Grasping the purple bunny Honey got me, I closed my eyes and drifted away to dream land.

* * *

After Mori left, he caught up with Honey. Happy that his cousin was done talking to Mikazuki, they both got into the limo. On the ride home, Honey looked over to his cousin to see his face tomato beet red looking almost in a daze.

"Takashi, why is your face red?" asked Honey innocently, but he was really just teasing Mori.

Shaking his head furiously, Mori's blush deepened not wanting to tell Mistukuni what happened in the room with Mika. But…Honey already knew what could have happened.

**Yay! Some Mika and Mori action. I took me a while to figure out how I was going to incorporate the display of affection in the chapter. Hopefully it was smooth. Thank you all for reading. Please review and I shall update maybe tomorrow if not Thursday. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12:Study Session

**You guys know what today is right? Today's update day! I had this one already done for you guys.**

**Mika: Meaning she wrote it the day before.**

**Me: Excuse me, I could always send you back to where you belong. Besides…I know your biggest fear.**

**Mika: No you don't.**

**Me: Oh yeah…SUPER TOLIET!**

**Mika: NOOOOO! So Much Clogging! It Took The Plunger! The WHOLE Plunger!**

**Me: Anyway back to the disclaimer. **_**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Everything belongs to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plot line are mine.**_

* * *

**Study Sessions**

A week has passed and I was finally released from the hospital. I was glad that I was leaving that dreadful place, but sad at the same time. Not because of the nice people and how they treated me, but because the doctor prescribed me another week of bed rest.

Stepping outside, the ground was covered in a blanket of snow and the clouds painted the sky grey. Thankfully Mrs. Hitachin was nice enough to give me some warm raiment and coat during her last visit. She even offered me a ride for when I would be released, but I declined.

I needed to stretch my muscles anyway. Zipping up the insulated coat up to the neck line, I began my journey home. I really should be walking in this kind of weather in my condition.

The air was so frigid that you could possibly get hypothermia just by standing for too long. But my muscles required at least some use after lying in bed for a week. If I don't move for long periods of time my muscles will become stiff which isn't good when performing.

Last time I did that, I had to use muscle relaxer ointments for a week! Leisurely, I made my way through the busy streets of the city. I walked at a slow pace so I wouldn't over work myself trying to get home.

Window shopping a bit, I saw some really interesting gifts to get the hosts for Christmas.

_'Christmas' _I mused.

The word itself brings back many fond, yet melancholy memories. It's been years since I last spent the Christmas holiday with someone else. Ever since my family died, I basically had no one to share the special holiday with.

No aunts, uncles, grandparents, or cousins remaining on my father's side of the family. Same thing vice versa on my mother's side. Pretty much I'm an orphan that somehow was able to beat the system and not placed into a foster home.

I was able to find a small part time job and put myself through school at the age of twelve. Back then, I also had no friends. Just people I considered acquaintances, but nothing more. I still lived in the same house that my family was murdered in.

I couldn't find a living space that I could afford with the little job I had. So every year during Christmas, I spent the day doing nothing in that cold desolate house. It's practically the same since I became famous and capable of moving into a one bed room apartment.

So this year it probably won't be any different. Moving out of my previous thoughts, I returned my focus on the city streets, slowly walking back home.

Eventually, I successfully made it to the residential area in which my apartment was in. Taking one step at a time up the stairs, I approached my apartment door. Key in hand, I unlocked the door without difficulty and locked it shut once I was inside.

Turning on the lights, I surveyed the apartment to see what needs to be done around here. Making a mental note of the chores, I went into my bedroom to remove the shoes and coat, leaving me in nothing but a red sweater and black pants.

Grabbing the laundry basket on the way out, I proceeded to wash clothes. While the clothes were in the washer, I picked up any trash that was scattered on the living room floor and washed any dishes left in the sink.

After taking care of those chores, I placed a kettle on the stove to make some tea. Waiting for that to boil, I sat on a cushioned seat next to a small table in the living room and turned on the TV.

Flipping through the channels, I heard the kettle whistle signaling that the tea was ready. Going back into the kitchen, I grabbed inexpensive tea cup, grabbed to tea kettle, and sat back down in the living room.

That's all I really did. Sipped tea and watched mindless shows, taking breaks in between to dry and fold laundry. When the cup was empty, I would refill it with the tea kettle. It kept me from getting up and down constantly other than to get the laundry.

I sat there for a few hours until I heard a knock at the door. Glancing at the clock, it read 2:30 in the evening.

_'I wonder who that could be.'_

Getting up, I made my way to open the door. Opening it, I was greeted with the presence of Takashi and Mistukuni. Blinking in surprise I asked what they were doing here.

Smiling Honey said, "We're here to help you with your work silly."

Mori nodded to agree with Honey.

_'Oh yeah…How could I forget about that?' _I thought inwardly slapping myself on the head. Laughing nervously, I let them into my home. Taking off their shoes at the kitchen entrance, they surveyed my small living space.

"Wow, Mika-chan's house looks just like Haru-chan's!"

"Yeah," agreed Mori.

"I don't know if that's a complement or not, but…thanks…I guess," I said.

"It's a complement." I turned to Mori who said the comment. He avoided my gaze and focused his line of vision mainly on Mistukuni.

"Well…before we start, I'll go get us some snacks and some more tea."

Grasping the empty tea kettle, I walked back into the kitchen. Placing the water filled kettle back on the stove, I searched through my cabinets to see if I had anything sweet for Honey.

_'Man…I need to go shopping soon. There's barely any food in here,' _I thought to myself. I grabbed some cookies, tasty cakes, and left over candy out of the halfway empty cabinets.

After making the tea and grabbing some cups, I walked back into the living room to place them on the table. Then I walked back to retrieve the snacks. When I came back, Mori already had the stack of papers out.

Honey sat in front of the television playing with Usa-chan. I sweat dropped at his cuteness.

_'So much for his help.' _Going over to him, I placed the tray of sweets next to him since he would be the only one eating them.

"Sorry Mistukuni, but I don't have any cake on me," I explained.

"Its ok. Thank you for the sweets!"

Patting his head, I took a seat next to Mori and began to tackle the load of papers I was given.

* * *

_**Few Hours Later**_

Its been a couple hours and Mori and I have been working nonstop. Honey was currently in my room taking a little snooze after he had a sugar crash. I told Mori to place him in my room for the time being.

So since Honey was down for the count, we had the room to ourselves. Takashi was a great instructor, even though he stayed silent most of the time. Whenever I had a problem, he would show me how to do the equation correctly.

Too busy into the history work, I failed to notice Mori staring at me the whole time. In the middle of writing a sentence, Takashi reaches out to bush my bangs out of my face. This made me stop what I was doing to look at him.

He didn't remove his hand instead moved it to caress the left side of my cheek. I still gave him my full attention.

"Yes Takashi?"

He still said nothing, but gazed deeply into my ruby colored eyes.

"Why do you hide such expressive eyes?" Takashi finally spoke. That question through me off guard a bit. Normally people ask me why do I have red eyes or if there was something wrong with them since they were an unnatural color.

Finally finding my thoughts, I shifted my eyes to look intently at the wall behind him.

"Because…most ask if there is something wrong with my irises because there an abnormal color. Besides, I don't like it when others judge someone else because they're different." I mumbled the last part quietly, but Mori caught it.

"They're beautiful."

Mouth open in shock, I blushed at his forwardness returning my gaze back to him. Talk about being bold. But some part of me deep down reasoned that he was only saying things because he was a host. That's why he entertains girls.

"Don't toy with me," I said in a serious tone. Mori's eyes widen a bit at my sudden change of attitude.

"You're just saying those things because you know that's what every girl wants to hear."

Breaking out of his shock, Mori caressed my head with both hands now. He leaned down so close that if I lifted my head an inch or two, our noses would be touching.

"I'm not saying it because its what any girl wants to hear, but because its true and besides…" He brushed his lips against mine.

"I don't lie," he said huskily.

I didn't have a chance to respond to his comment before his lips crashed unto mine. His lips molded against mine fitting perfectly as if they were made for me. Closing my eyes, I relaxed into the breath-taking kiss.

Takashi moved on hand to my waist and the other cupped the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair to tilt my head to give him better access. My hands clung tightly to the front of his blazer. I felt his moist tongue trace my lips, begging for entrance.

Eyes widening, I pulled away from his soft lips. We sat there panting for air. Mori pouted a bit, sad that he couldn't enjoy the kiss for a little longer.

I think he knew we were moving too fast, so he just let it be…for now. Blushing bright red and left speechless, I turned back to my work. I swore I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. _'So full of it.'_

Takashi had yet to remove his hand from my waist. He even scooted closer so that our bodies were touching. It made me blush harder.

Finishing the history work under Mori's watchful eyes, I decided that was enough for today. The clock on the wall read 7:15 at night. I told Takashi that we could continue the work later.

He agreed and called his driver to pick him and Mistukuni up. Waiting a couple minutes, the driver arrived.

Gathering Honey in his arms, I helped Mori place the still sleeping blond in the car.

_'He's a heavy sleeper. I wonder what he's like when someone wakes him up…'_

Takashi, who had yet to get into the vehicle, turned back around to look at me.

"Well…I guess same time tomorrow," I said finding my feet very interesting at the moment.

"Yeah," replied Takashi.

Before I knew it, Mori wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into a rough longing closed mouth kiss. He pulled away before I could even respond back, saying his good-bye, getting into the car quickly, and driving off.

Leaving me in a daze, I robotically went back to the apartment, made dinner, took a shower…and went to bed.

_I DON'T REMEMBER FALLING ALSEEP!_

**Awesome right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Please review so I know how to improve the story if need be. I'm thinking about making a Hellsing fanfiction. Share your thoughts. Bye-bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas

**Hey I just wanted to thank you guys for all your views and reviews. But most of all I want to thank all of my dedicated reviewers that inspired me most of all. So here is another chapter for you all. **_** Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**_

_***This story is dedicated to my cousin that was murdered in a shooting in Delaware recently. He was an innocent bystander. R.I.P cuz.**_

**Christmas**

A week has past and schools have let out their students for the holidays. The holiday everyone has been waiting for has finally come. Christmas is supposed to be a happy day in which families exchange gifts and holiday greetings with each other. But for me, it's a time when I realize I am truly alone.

No family or relatives. I have friends…but being the nice person that I am, I don't want to intrude. With Mori and Honey's help, well…Takashi mostly, I was able to complete all the missing work I was left out of when I was ill.

Mistukuni at some point always fell asleep after a while from wolfing down sweets and cake that I made sure to buy when he came with Takashi. Though I have a strange feeling that he feigned sleep so that Takashi and I could have some time alone.

Hey, but who I am to complain? Mori has opened up a little more to me. Sometimes after finishing a subject, we would take time out to discuss what our likes and dislikes are. We shared plenty of kisses, but kept it **PG-13 **people.

When I got flustered with a problem or didn't understand something, Takashi would scoot closer to me, almost to a point of holding me close, and point out the problem. I am one lucky girl, that's for sure.

In the meantime, I'm lounging around, sitting on the floor watching Christmas specials that I've seen a thousand times already. I wore the outfit that was kind enough to bring to the hospital when I was still in a coma.

The top was made into a sports bra, so it cut off underneath the bust revealing my torso. It was made with red silk and had white soft fuzzy material at the end of the bust line. The top accented my bust perfectly, so if so guys were looking you know where all their eyes will be pin pointed at.

The pants hung loosely on my hips, giving it a baggy look which I love. When I sit down, it engulfs my feet. It was made out of the same material used for the top: red silk with white fabric on the waist band and ends of the pants. My very special Santa suit.

I also had a red silk shirt to go over top of it, but since I wasn't going anywhere, I wore the bra-like top. Besides its not like the host club is going to drop by for an unexpected visit…right?

* * *

Haruhi and her father, Ranka, were enjoying their quiet Christmas together. _Almost. _A knock on the door disturbed their peace.

"I wonder who that could be…Haruhi could you go see who it is?" asked Ranka, curious of who could be at the door.

"Sure thing dad," replied Haruhi, getting up to answer the door. Opening the door, Haruhi was greeted with the display of the host club.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi!" chimed Tamaki, the twins, and Honey. Kyoya and Mori stayed quiet.

Instead of inviting them in Haruhi, closed the door in their faces. She stiffly walked back to the living room and sat back down next to her dad.

"Who was it?" asked Ranka all the while looking at his daughter with curious eyes.

"No one…just the guys," she mumbled.

"Well, why didn't you let them in?" Ranka got excited at the thought of having handsome boys at his door, except for Tamaki.

Leaving his daughter to get the door, Haruhi let out a loud sigh, not liking the idea of having the host club ruining her Christmas.

_**A Couple Hours Later…**_

Haruhi, her father, and the boys were all having a great time enjoying each other company. Ranka adored the handsome boys while trying to keep his daughter away from Tamaki. Sometimes Ranka would scold him enough to make Tamaki go into his corner of woe.

Hikaru and Kaoru pestered Haruhi the whole time, telling her that they have another set of designer clothes they want her to try. On the other hand, Haruhi wanted nothing to do with them. Kyoya made conversation with Ranka occasionally, but kept to himself most of the time. He continuously scribbled away in his notebook.

Mistukuni was being is usual self, chatting away while sitting in Mori's lap. Mori…nothing changed with him. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of place. But Ranka knew someone who wasn't having as much fun as them. Secretly he acted upon it.

* * *

Ranka called me a couple minutes ago asking if I had any cakes I didn't need. Luckily last night and this morning I made two Christmas cakes that I was sure I wasn't going to eat. Grabbing the red silk shirt and throwing it on, I turned everything off and grabbed the Christmas cake on the way out.

I went barefooted since we lived right next door form each other. It was below zero and snowing outside. My shirt was wide open and I was walking around barefooted. I know…I'm crazy like that. The cold doesn't really bother me.

Knocking on the door with my free hand, I waited for Ranka to open the door. He opened the door taking the cake before inviting me in. From the kitchen I heard laughter and people talking. Most of the voices I heard sounded like the guys from the host club, so I figured that they must of made an unanticipated stop.

Staying in the kitchen with Ranka, I surveyed his get up when he was placing the cake on the countertop. He still had his auburn red wig on covered with a blue bandana. He wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans. No cosmetics today.

"Thank you for the cake Mika," he said turning toward me.

"It was nothing…I think I should be going now."

I tried to leave, but Ranka blocked the passage way to the door.

'Please stay. It's the least I could do for all the trouble," suggested Ranka. He was giving me a creepy smile that said, _'You're not going anywhere.' _I sweat dropped realizing that I was trapped in his house.

Giving up, I silently made my way to the crowded living room undetected. Leaning on the wall frame that joined the kitchen and living room, I observed them all.

Tamaki talked to Haruhi about how cute she looked in her outfit. She wore a brown turtle neck and white pants. Plain, but then again it worked. Tamaki wore a cashmere sweater with black casual pants.

Hikaru and Kaoru wore matching black turtle necks and plain blue jeans. They both were making Tamaki fluster about how much he of a pervert he was to Haruhi.

_'Idiots.'_

Kyoya wore all black fitting for his title as "Shadow King." He did nothing but scribble about in his notebook. Mistukuni and Takashi watched the others only laughing when the twins, Haruhi, or Tamaki did something funny.

Honey wore a baby pink sweater to match with Usa-chan. The pants were white. Takashi had a long sleeve white shirt on with grey pants. I chuckled silently when the twins did something stupid to Tamaki.

The horrified look on his face made me break out into full laughter. I couldn't stop, exposing myself to everyone in the room.

* * *

Everyone jumped at the sudden loud laughter. Turning their heads to the entrance way to the kitchen, they saw Mikazuki holding her stomach all the while laughing. Calming down, she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Oh boy, you guys are really something," she said giggling a bit.

Straightening her posture, Mika leaned one arm of the wall frame and placed her right hand on her hip. The guys were able to study what she was wearing.

Mikazuki wore a red silk shirt with white fuzz on the cuffs. She left it open, revealing a red sports bra top. It was the same material as the shirt. The top accented her bust well making the guys blush slightly.

Her pants hung low on her hips giving it a baggy look and same white fabric on the waist band and ends of the pants. She was barefooted and her torso was exposed. Staring at her form longer than needed, they blushed a scarlet red. Kyoya blushed slightly too.

Mori couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"So are you just going to sit there and gawk or are you gonna invite me to sit," Mika joked.

They all gestured to an empty place by Mori which she took without hesitation. Honey crawled into her lap from Mori's and made himself comfortable playing with Usa-chan.

"Mika-chan, when did you get here?" asked Haruhi bewildered by Mika's sudden appearance.

Stepping into the living room Ranka said, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Mikazuki here after asking her for a cake." Finishing his sentence, Ranka sat next to Haruhi.

"Oh, so that explains why you're here," Tamaki mused.

"I can always leave if you want me to," replied Mikazuki feigning to be hurt.

Waving his hands frantically, Tamaki stuttered, "N-no! That's not what I meant. I-I mean, I-I just thought you were spending it with your family."

Now hurt, Mika shifted her red eyes to the right to avoid everyone's prying eyes.

"My family was murdered. I have no remaining relatives left alive," replied Mika holding no emotion in what she just said.

"I'm really sorry to hear that," retorted Ranka, giving the girl a sympathetic look.

"We know how you feel. We lost mom in a car accident a while ago," explained Haruhi. Her face became melancholy when she thought of her mom.

Mori grabbed Mikazuki's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. No one noticed because her silk shirt obscured it. Honey wrapped his arms around her waist still holding onto Usa-chan. There was a moment of awkward silence before the twins spoke up.

"Our mom made that outfit for you didn't she," stated the twins. Their amber eyes were studying every fiber of the outfit.

"Yeah. I just gave her the design and she just took it and ran with it. It came out better than I expected!" Mika beamed moving on from her sad story.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave Mika two thumbs up saying something about _'way to go mom.'_

"So you design your own clothes Mikazuki-san?" asked a curious Kyoya.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact, every outfit I wear during mine performances are designed by me. Mrs. Hitachin helps with the colors and sewing fabric."

"That's interesting." Mika had a feeling that something was brewing in that manipulative mind of Kyoya.

_'I feel like I just done something I'm gonna regret in the future,' _thought Mikazuki feeling a sense of dread.

For the rest of the night, they all made idle chat, talking about the things they received for Christmas and what not. The rich hosts were all fascinated by what Haruhi and Ranka got for each other.

Mika felt a little left out. She had no gifts to boast about, but she smiled furtively when the hosts mentioned receiving mysterious presents from an anonymous person. They even gave Haruhi some pretty nice, _expensive, _gifts.

"So what did you guys get Mika-chan?" Haruhi asked innocently.

Their eyes bilged and they all shouted, "WE FORGOT TO GIVE MIKAZUKI A GIFT!"

_'Why are they so loud?' _questioned Haruhi, Mika, and Ranka.

"Mika we're so sorry! Daddy forgot to get you something," whined Tamaki. He had anime tears rolling down his face.

"That's ok, you gu-, wait what do you mean daddy?" inquired Mikazuki raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mika-chan, I'm so sorry that I didn't get you anything," cried Honey, looking at her with huge crocodile tears. Wiping his tears from his face, Mika gazed lovingly into his brown eyes.

"I told you it's ok. Being around you guys is the best gift I ever gotten. So don't worry about it," she cooed.

Honey gave her a big smile and hugged her tightly. Tamaki and the twins were in some type of dreamland saying something about Mika being cute. She disregarded it.

Everyone had a great time. They laughed, joked, and talked with each other. The hosts and the Fujiokas enjoyed Mikazuki's delicious Christmas cake as well.

Later in the night, everyone said their good-byes and left the apartment. Alone, Mori and Honey, who was currently perched on Mori's back, walked Mika back to her apartment even though it was right next door.

"So I guess this is good-bye. Honey can you come here," Mika said turning to the two boys. Honey jumped down from Mori's back to stand in front of her. Crouching down a little, she gave Honey a kiss on the forehead. She was going to give Mori a kiss, but decided against it. Mika wasn't sure if he told his cousin about their relationship.

She was about to open the door, but was stopped by Mori, who wrapped his arms around her waist. Panicking, she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Takashi, what about Mistukuni?" whined Mika giving up her struggle, relaxing in Mori's arms.

"He already knows," explained Mori.

She was right all along. That cute little devil in disguise knew about this from the very beginning.

Mori descended his lips onto hers to give her a slow sensual kiss. Mika sighed against his lips enjoying the kiss as much he did. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, tilting her head to give him better access.

Honey watched the whole scene unfold with a huge smile on his face. He was thrilled that his taller cousin had finally found someone that he wanted to be with. Unbeknown to them all, was that they also had another audience member: Ranka.

_'This could be interesting.'_

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that. My hands were cramping up typing this. Please review, I like to hear your thoughts about how the story is going. I'll see you guys later with another chapter soon.**


	14. Chapter 14:New Year's Eve

**Hi guys. Sorry for the late update. I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter so I took two days to completely figure it out. Anyway I hope you can forgive me and I hope this makes up for it. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. You guys should know the rest!**_

**New Year's Eve**

_You have been invited to the Haninozuka's annual New Year's Dinner. The dinner will be held at the Haninozuka estate at 7:00 p.m. sharp. Dress is casual but appropriate._

_ ~Haninozukas_

Haruhi and I read the invitation for the third time that day. We didn't believe that the Haninozukas would send us an invite to their dinner party. But then again, if Honey had something to do with it, it could be possible.

"Just when you think…you have a chance of a day of utter peace," said Haruhi. Her right eye twitched in annoyance. I don't blame her.

The hosts have been making a habit of dropping by unannounced to visit me and Haruhi for the past week. They either dragged us out to go somewhere or pestered us to the brink of insanity. I love the attention that I have been receiving from them, but even I know when enough is enough.

"You know…if we don't go, they will find some way to drag us there," I sighed wanting nothing more than to have a day to myself. Slapping a hand on her forehead, Haruhi groaned out her displeasure.

"That's the thing. I know that I have to go, but I don't have anything to make a good impression on them. It's too late to get an outfit now and besides… I don't have the money for it."

Looking at her distressed state, a light bulb went off in my head. I had just the right thing for her. Good thing she decided to come to my apartment today.

"You need an outfit right? I have the required items you need for tonight. Come on," I said grasping her hand to drag her into my bedroom.

I told her to take a seat on the bed while I tried to figure out something. After examining Haruhi for a moment, I asked, "You don't like anything frilly right?"

"Nah. I'm not the frilly type nor do I like wearing pink at times," she replied chuckling to herself. I laughed along with her.

"You and me both, huh."

Placing my fingers on my chin in a contemplative stance, I thought of something else.

"Do you mind dresses at all?"

"It's fine. Just…nothing too short and it's something warm. I'm fine with that. Why? What do you have in mind?" she asked unsure of what type of clothing I would give her.

Giving her no response, I opened my closet to search for some clothes that could fit her. I heard a sharp gasp of astonishment from Haruhi. Yeah…I have a huge assortment of clothes.

Glancing at the clock on my dresser beside the bed, it read 2:15. So we had at least four hours and forty-five minutes till the dinner party started. Mumbling to myself, I pushed aside clothes to find the perfect raiment for her.

"Ok…no frills…definitely no pink…come on. Where is i-… got it!"

I pulled out a knee length sweater dress out of the hoard of fabric. It was pale lavender with white floral designs on the bottom of the dress. The sleeves stopped at the elbow with the same floral designs.

The collar was made into a wide turtle neck that she could lay down over her shoulders if she wanted or wear it like a regular turtle neck if she connected it to a button on the collar. Haruhi observed the dress in awe.

"I know its plain, but the lavender would complement your hair and fair skin," I explained handing it to her.

"Its beautiful…thank you," she replied, still fascinated by the dress. I went to the dresser to pull out a pair of white stockings.

"Here, wear these underneath the dress so your legs can stay warm. You can get dress her. The bathroom is located down the short passage way that connects the living room and kitchen and it's on the left side"

She nodded and left to go get changed. While waiting for her to come back, I brought out a small cosmetics kit and a brush. I kept a small kit just in case Mrs. Hitachin was unavailable to do my face. Hearing the bedroom door click shut, I turned around to examine Haruhi.

It fit perfectly. The dress was a little form fitting, hugging some of her curves, but otherwise alright. The pure white stockings made the pale lavender grab your attention. Giving her a small smile, I patted a small cushion chair for her to sit in front of the dresser mirror.

Haruhi sat down in front of the mirror, her reflection giving me a confused look.

"You're not going to go overboard with the make-up are you?" I guess the twins probably did her make-up one day and got a little carried away with it.

Waving my hand dismissively, I told her, "I would do no such thing. You don't need cosmetics to make you pretty. Your beauty is all natural."

She blushed at my honest comment, becoming flustered. I chuckled at her shy nature. Keep within the same colors of the clothes; I used white and purple eye shadow. I smudged the two together to create a lavender color but also kept some white around her eyes. Putting down the eye shadow, I grabbed some lip gloss to give her lips a shine. I then grabbed the brush to untangle her boy hair, adding a purple butterfly hair clip to clip back on side of her bangs.

"There. All done!" I said wiping my hands on my pants.

"Wow! You're really good at this," exclaimed Haruhi observing herself in the mirror. Lavender really does wonders for her chocolate brown eyes. It gives them a hazel effect if you look close enough.

"So what are you going to wear? We have three hours until the dinner starts," commented Haruhi, turning towards me still sitting at the dresser.

"Hmm…that's a good question," I pondered.

Going back into the closet, I searched for clothes that I could wear. Not really caring for what I put on, I grabbed a pair of black hamaka pants with a white sash and a short sleeved form fitting white turtle neck.

Quickly changing, I exited the bathroom to put some make-up on and to brush my knee length hair. I mainly used white eye shadow for mine and shimmer lip gloss to give my lips some sparkle. Brushing my long staright black hair, I decided to keep my bangs out of my face for today.

"Ok since we're done with that, all we need is some matching shoes."

Shifting through the closet one last time, I pulled out a pair of fur white boots for Haruhi and a pair of clogs for me. She slipped on the boots, waiting for me to put mine on after grabbing a pair of tabi socks.

Glancing at the clock, we had an hour in a half to get the Haninozuka estate. Exiting the bedroom, I snatched my house keys off the living room table grabbing a couple of coats for us two. Haruhi and I were about to walk out the door, but someone knocked on it before I could open it.

Opening the door, a man in a butler suit stood in front of the entrance way. He had neatly combed back black hair and baby blue eyes. He appeared to be in his late 20's early 30's maybe.

"Excuse me miss, do you happen to be Miss Chaolon?" he inquired.

"Yes and I suppose you are also looking for Miss Fujioka as well. Am I right?" I remarked blinking owlishly at him.

"That is correct. The one behind you must be Miss Fujioka I presume."

I nodded to confirm that he was right. Bowing deeply at the waist, the butler presented himself.

"My name is Kain Mitirashi. Mistukuni-sama sent me here to retrieve you two."

"Oh…ok. I was wondering how we were going to get there since we have no idea where he lives," pondered Haruhi.

The butler, Kain, smiled at us. Following close behind him, after locking the door, he directed us to the pristine black Mercedes. The ride to the estate was quiet, but the silence was comfortable.

Forty-five minutes later we pulled up to Honey's estate. The place was huge…but that's an understatement. It was soooooo huge.

It was surrounded by beautiful trimmed hedges that were covered in a blanket of snow. They had a dojo right next to the mansion on the right side of it. Haruhi and I were so awed by the place or _palace _that we didn't notice Kain open the car door for us.

Scrambling out of the car, we gawked even more at the mansion. It had to be at least five stories high. Most of the décor had a traditional Japanese style to it, but was modern at the same time. Snapping out of it, we made our way up the stairs to Kain who was waiting patiently by the huge doors holding one open for us.

The inside was very spacious. It had a similar style to the outside. Two grand staircases led up to the second floor. There was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging above us. The floors were made of marble.

"I'll take your coats. In the meantime, wait here while I retrieve the master," said Kain. He left me and Haruhi alone in the huge hall to find the _master._

"This place is amazing…," commented Haruhi who still appeared to be gapping at the place. I giggled at her reaction. Honey came bouncing into the grand hall a minute later. He wore a blue sweater with tan pants.

"Hi Haru-chan, Mika-chan! I'm glad you could come!" he said smiling cheerfully at us.

"Thank you for inviting us and sending someone to get us," I replied.

"Its nothing really. You two look cute by the way."

"Thanks, though Mika-chan had something to do with that. She was the one to give me this outfit and make over," explained Haruhi smiling. I blushed slightly in embarrassment rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. Honey grasped both of our arms dragging us through the hallways.

"Come on! Everyone is waiting for us."

There was so many twists and turns that I couldn't remember how to get back to the grand hall even if I wanted to. We approached a large shoji door that led to what I'm guessing the living room. Letting go of our arms, Honey slid the door open. Upon entering, Haruhi and I spotted the usual members as well as a few others we didn't recognize sitting on the floor where a large table was placed.

On the right of table sat Mori, a dirty blond boy that looked a bit like Mistukuni, and another boy that looked like a miniature version of Mori. Takashi wore a traditional men's juban with indigo hamaka pants and a white sash to keep it upright. He wore an indigo Hatori over the juban. The dirty blond boy had light brown eyes behind thin framed glasses.

He wore a grey sweater with brown slacks. The Mori look alike had the same spiky black hair as him except a few of his bangs rested in the middle of his forehead. He too wore the same get up as Mori. On the left side sat Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya.

Kyoya wore a purple sweater with black slacks. Hikaru had a long sleeve white shirt on with jeans. Kaoru had the same thing on. The only difference was that the shirt was orange and the jeans were white. Tamaki had a yellow sweater on with tan pants.

At one end of the table sat a couple whom could have been the miniature Mori and Mori's parents. The man looked like an older version of Mori. He has the same hair and eyes as Mori, but his expression was gentle. The woman had the same feature as well, but her hair was done into a tight bun. The both wore dark traditional kimonos.

At the other end sat another couple. You could tell they were Honey's parents. The father had short blond hair and brown eyes. The mother had a darker tint to her blond hair and had blue eyes. They too also wore kimonos.

Honey stepped in front of us to introduce the few we didn't recognize.

"The one sitting next to Takashi is his younger brother Satoshi. Next to Satoshi is my younger brother Yasuchika or Chika-chan." Satoshi waved at us, but Yasuchika tsked and looked away from us.

"The couple next to Takashi at the end of the table is his and Satoshi parents, Hatori and Ume Morinozuka." The duo nodded to me and Haruhi.

"The other two at the other end of the table are my and Chika-chan's parents, Ichigo and Hana Haninozuka." Ichigo-san nodded while his wife smiled and waved to us. Haruhi was the first to introduce herself.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka. It's a pleasure to me you." She gave them the cutest smile she could muster. It was my turn text. Bowing at the waist, I presented myself.

"My name is Mikazuki Chaolon, Its an honor to meet you."

"Oh so you're Haruhi and Mikazuki. Our son talks about you two quite a lot," said Hana-san.

"Yes, he mentioned you two to us a couple of times," commented Ume-san.

"Please take a seat. We will be serving tea momentarily," remarked Ichigo-san. He gestured to a couple of empty seats next to Tamaki and Takashi. I took a seat next to Takashi while Haruhi took the on beside Tamaki. Sure enough, maids came out to serve us some tea.

"Miss Fujioka, your outfit looks lovely and your make-up is flawless," Hana-san complemented after taking a sip of her tea.

"Thank you, but you should be really be praising Mikazuki-chan. She's the one who gave me the makeover," responded Haruhi gesturing to me.

"So you were the one to do that?" questioned the twins, giving me a look of disbelief.

"I've been around your mother long enough to pick up on a few things so it really shouldn't surprise you," I retorted placing the cup of tea down before turning to the twins. Crossing my arms, I gave the two a stern look.

"Besides…what type of make overs have you been giving Haruhi? I got a _tip _that you two tend to go over the top." Hikaru and Kaoru cowered a bit under my stern gaze.

_'She's scary.'_

"So you did this? Impressive," replied Ichigo-san folding his hands underneath his chin placing his elbows on the table.

"So Haruhi, do you work with the boys?"

"Yes. She acts as a male host to pay off her debt from breaking an expensive vase we were going to sale at a school auction," spoke Kyoya. He didn't give Haruhi enough time to answer.

"Yeah, you don't have to keep reminding me of it Kyoya-sempai," she mumbled frustrated. Ume-san giggled at her.

_'So I'm guessing they probably figured Haruhi is a "commoner" as they call it' _I thought.

"So Mikazuki…do you work with them as well?" asked Ume-san.

"No. I work on a more….performance level by myself," I tried to explain.

"Oh really. Do tell," stated Hatori-san suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Um…Have you ever heard of Zuki Chao?"

"That famous singer and choreographer," pondered Satoshi.

"Oh you mean her. I heard she has such a lovely voice," mentioned Ume-san.

"Yasuchika has such a crush on her. I think its adorable," remarked Hana-san.

"Mom!" whined Yasuchika embarrassed by his mom revealing his secret.

"So you work for her?" asked Hatori-san.

"No…you see…I am _her,_" I explained.

"But you don't look like her," observed Satoshi. Sighing I pushed my bangs in front of my face to conceal my eyes.

"Do you see the resemblance? Now picture me with blond hair." They all blinked owlishly at me for a moment until they connected the dots. They all gasped in surprise. I moved my bangs out of my face.

"We had the same expression when we found out," said Tamaki laughing at their expressions. Yasuchika blushed beet red not believing that I was in the same household as him.

"Its an honor to have you in our home," stated Ichigo-san.

"Another time, we have to hear your beautiful voice," suggested Hana-san.

"I would love to."

Dinner was served a minute later. There was quite a spread. The servants cooked sushi, miso soup, rice balls, spring rolls, and much more. I felt comfortable around Takashi and Mistukuni's parents.

Hana-san liked to dote on her boys a lot. She reminded me of Mistukuni personality wise. Her husband was more reserved and calm like Yasuchika. Hatori-san was like Mori. A man of few words, but he did talk occasionally. His wife, however, loved to talk just like Satoshi. I found out that he had a thing of putting weird mixtures into his drinks.

"Mika-chan you are very beautiful," praised Satoshi.

"Why thank you."

"Yes you are a lovely girl. Would you like to marry my eldest son, Takashi?" asked Ume-san.

My eyes widen in shock and I chocked on a piece of rice. Mori dropped his chopsticks, eyes widening also. Our faces matched with a burning blush. He cleared his throat awkwardly embarrassed by his mother's straightforwardness.

"Ume…," chided Hatori-san.

"What! I think it would be a nice union!" He just sighed at his wife's antics. His eye twitched in annoyance.

_'Awkward~," _I thought sweat dropping at the two.

Once dinner was done, Ichigo-san and his wife guided us to a large gazebo hiding in his garden. It was pristine white with comfy chairs and a fire pit inside the gazebo. We stayed there for a while waiting for a servant to tell us that the countdown is about to start.

Ume and Hana-san were very nice and constantly talked to me. Hatori and Ichigo-san reminisced about the good old days. Tamaki held Haruhi's attention that night. I knew that outfit would do her justice. Now if only those two weren't oblivious to their feelings toward each other…

Hikaru and Kaoru chilled with Kyoya. Satoshi chatted enthusiastically with Honey. Mori nodded his head at some of the things they said. Yasuchika leaned on the wooden frame of the gazebo, away from everyone.

Noticing me looking in Yasuchika's direction, Hana-san said, "He's always like that."

"He always tries to pretend that he doesn't need anyone, but its all a front."

I continued to look at the young boy, making a decsion in my mind. I walked over to him, but he refused to acknowledge me. Sitting on the stairs to the gazebo, I still kept my gazed trained on his form. He still did nothing. Not backing down, I grasped his slacks tugging a bit forcefully to bring him to sit next to me.

"What are you-," his eyes widen in surprise as I wrapped my left arm around his shoulders to bring him closer to me. Yasuchika blushed at how close we were.

"Just enjoy it," I said. He was shocked at my stern tone.

"I know what it feels like to try to pretend to be bigger than you actually are. But remember…you can't always be that way. There is a time when you must depend on others," I explained. He didn't say anything but leaned further into me.

"Thanks," he mumbled. I smiled and pinched his cheek. He slapped my hand away.

"And besides…I think you're secretly enjoying this since I am your first crush after all," I joked. Yasuchika gave me an exasperated look and I laughed.

_'Well now…' _thought both Hana and Ume-san.

A maid came to inform us that the countdown had started. When the countdown was complete, we all shouted _Happy New Year. _ The two married couples gave each other kisses. Satoshi and Honey hugged Takashi. Haruhi was too busy trying to escape Tamaki's hug. The twins hollered and shouted as Kyoya watched them with a small smile.

I turned to look at Takashi and we locked eyes. I gave him a wink before turning back to Yasuchika. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face turned so red that it rivaled a tomato.

Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I looked up to see that it was Takashi. He gestured with his head to follow him. I excused myself and caught up to him. He led me deep into the garden maze to a frozen over fountain.

Takashi pulled me into his arms and held me close. Titling my head a little to glance at him, I gazed into his dark grey eyes.

"Happy New Year." He placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Feeling his tongue trace my lips, I decided to let him taste me. Parting my lips enough for him, I felt his tongue slither into my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth feeling his tongue caress mine. He moved his tongue with such expertise that I sent shivers of pleasure down my spine as he tried to memorize every cervix of my mouth.

As he pulled away to give us some air, a strand of saliva connected our lips. He wiped it away gazing into my half lidded eyes as I panted for air.

"Takashi," I breathed out still in a daze. He smirked before pulling me into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Hatori and Ume-san decided to take a stroll in the garden a couple minutes after Takashi and Mikazuki disappeared.

"Such a lovely night," Ume muttered to her husband.

"Yes it is," answered Hatori wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Going directly to the fountain, the two stumbled upon Mikazuki and Takashi in a passionate lip-lock. Hatori shushed his wife, silently guiding her away from the oblivious lovers. After walking a few yards away from the scene, Ume turned to her husband.

"Well, I think we just met our future daughter-in-law," she chuckled. Hatori just gave his wife a look and shook his head. He felt as if he had a headache coming on.

**Wow! I think this chapter was pretty long. Anyway please review, I want to hear your thoughts. Bye-bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Kendo Practice

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that you all are super awesome for reviewing me especially my dedicated followers. So…I got a new chappy for you all. Hope you enjoy! **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Need I say more? You should know the rest.**_

**Kendo Practice**

Christmas vacation had ended. The rich students returned,…dragged themselves, to the prestigious Ouran Academy to continue their studies and what not. For once, I looked forward into going back to school.

After taking so much time off, I felt a bit out of touch with the grand school. My teachers greeted me with welcoming arms, elated that one of their best students has returned to class.

Classes weren't all that difficult since Takashi and Mistukuni helped me out when I was out. I was able to keep up with the fast pace of my classes with ease. I still wore my bangs over my eyes, not wanting to spook the whole school population.

At lunch time, I sat at the table were the guys usually partake at. Well…I was kind of forced against my will really. Hikaru and Kaoru basically dragged me over to the table when I attempted to sit at my regular seat.

They kept me entertained with their silly antics which had me holding my gut in pain from so much laughter. Every now and then, some girls would walk by the table to glare hatefully at me. They were obviously jealous that I was sitting with their beloved hosts.

But boy… if they knew what was going on with me and the strong silent type host…

Takashi and I decided to keep our relationship a secret from the others including the rest of the club excluding Mistukuni. He wanted to make sure that no harm would befall in me if one of his customers found out about it.

I tried to assure him that I was fine and capable of protecting myself if need be. Of course…Takashi would have it, so I just went with the flow. I let Takashi take control of the situation.

So we planned to display our affections when no one was around until we were ready to announce it to the others. Yesterday, he gave me his number just in case I needed something or wanted to talk. I thought the latter was funny since I would probably be the only one talking.

The last class of today was art, so I was separated from Mistukuni and Takashi for a brief moment of time. It was a study today, so we could paint or draw whatever…or if you were really lazy, like most in the class, do absolutely nothing and talk.

I took advantage of the free time to work on a couple of new songs and costumes to present to my producer. Plus I considered it necessary to start early for the performance I have to do in February requested by the chairman for Valentine's Day. I was looking forward to that concert.

Occasionally, some girls would come over to the area where I sit to be nosy and ask about what I'm doing. Answering them with "it's a secret," I continued working as if nothing ever happened. They would scoff at me, saying that I was being rude or whatever.

Most of the girls present in the class were all fans of the host club, so it was natural for them to hold abhorrence for me. During the whole class, I felt heated glares coming my way as if it was strong enough to burn holes through my skull. I tuned them out and without hindrance worked on my things till class concluded.

At the end of school, I made sure I had my things before heading to music room #3. On my way, I spotted Mistukuni strolling through the halls by his lonesome.

_'That's odd. I rarely see Mistukuni without his taller counterpart.' _I thought.

Sneaking up behind the blond buy, I lifted his small body to sit him comfortably on my shoulders.

"Mika-chan! What are you doing here?" laughed Mistukuni.

"Well… I saw you and just wanted to say hi," I said perfectly balancing the Lolita boy on my shoulders while remaining on the route to the music room.

"Where's Takashi? He's usually by your side at all times."

"He has kendo practice today, so he can't come today," he explained happily perched on my shoulders.

"Kendo, huh," I mulled over the thought.

"Yeah. Takashi's family specializes in sword fighting while mine specializes in martial arts. He's actually the national champion of kendo," he commented.

_'So he's that good.'_

"Kendo practice is always at the dojo located on the left side of the school behind the garden. I can take you there if you want," suggested Mistukuni.

"No, I'll be able to find him with the information you given me."

Dropping him off at the music room doors, I set him down and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving to find the dojo.

_'I didn't know the school had its own dojo…but then again, this is Ouran we're talking about.'_

Briskly walking out the school, I followed Mistukuni's directions exactly. Low and behold, the dojo was place exactly where he described. I wonder how I miss the semi-large building when I used to eat lunch in the garden…then again I could care less for how many establishments the school has.

Entering the dojo, I found the hallways to be deserted, but I knew that wasn't true. Wandering around through the halls, I stumbled across a large pair of shoji doors. Pushing the doors aside, I looked out to see the training grounds.

The place was occupied with boys in their white jubans and indigo hamakas wielding shinais. Sitting on the polished wooden floors of the training facility, I let my loafer clad feet dangle over the edge as I watched the boys train. I went unnoticed for about ten minutes before someone decided to call me out.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?!"

I glanced over to my left to witness a boy with wild blue-black hair and green eyes storm up to me.

"No girl is supposed to be here!"

"I sorry but I was searching for someone and someone gave me a tip that he was here. Besides…I'm not disturbing anything so I think it's fine to stay here," I replied dully.

"This isn't a place for a girl. Don't you have some knitting or gardening club to attend," he sneered.

"Excuse me," I said starting to get agitated.

"You heard m-,"

"Hey Takeo, leave her alone!"

We turned to see Satoshi running toward us. "She's a friend of mine," he stated, sitting down to put an arm around my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter. A girl like her doesn't belong here," yelled the boy, Takeo.

_'That's it! Now I'm really pissed off!' _ Removing Satoshi's arm, I got up to step toward Takeo.

"I think it's about time someone put you in your place," I retorted getting up in his face.

"Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it, doll face?" Takeo countered. Still looking straight at the anti-feminist, I held a hand out toward Satoshi who was standing behind me at this point.

"Lend me your shinai."

"Are you serious?" he shouted.

"Ooo…I'm so scared. Ha! What does a female like you know about kendo. I bet you wouldn't even land a hit on me," Takeo mocked.

"Your shinai Satoshi…now!" I commanded. He quickly handed it over not wanting to invoke my wrath any further.

The other boys, that were watching the scene unfold, cleared the area for us to fight. We both stood a foot away from each other. We both took our stances.

"Don't come crying to mommy when I beat you!" he said confidently as if he had the match in the bag.

"Likewise," I commented smirking at him.

He growled and launched himself at me in a frontal attack. Instead of side stepping like any other would, I met his attack head on. He seemed surprised that I didn't dodge the attack as I should.

Using my upper body strength, I was able to push him back a couple feet. Pulling my shinai away, I swung to aim at his right hip. He blocked, as expected, but I something up my sleeve.

Withdrawing instantly, Takeo stumble backward a bit loosening his grip on the shinais. Taking advantage of his trip up, I shifted the wooden sword horizontally forcing him to jerk backward a bit awkwardly.

Flailing his arms to regain some stability, Takeo left his torso exposed for an open attack. Digging the heel of my shoe into the dirt, I spun around causing the skirt of the uniform dress to flare up due to the sudden movement. While turning, I gripped the monouchi in my left hand.

Getting frustrated, Takeo tried to take me out with an illegal shot to the head. Ducking to avoid the attack, I placed my right hand underneath the hilt of the shinai. Jerking it forward with my right hand, I was able to send a blow straight into my target's stomach.

The force of the hit allowed him to be sent tumbling to the ground on his back in agony. That attack was forceful enough to leave him gasping and panting for air.

"Winner: Mikazuki Chaolon," exclaimed Satoshi. Whispers broke out, none believing that Takeo was taken out by a girl, moreover a singer and dancer at that.

I began to walk away from the defeated sexist toward Satoshi, not realizing what was to occur next. Feeling rage, Takeo planned to hit me when my back was turned.

"Mika watch out!"

I spun to see Takeo slashing his shinai vertically to give me a harsh blow to the cranium. Not having enough time to deflect the hit, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the brutal hit…but it never came.

Gasps wrung out through the crowd, forcing me to open my eyes. Takashi effortlessly held Takeo's shinai from making contact with me while said person struggled to get Takashi to release it. Takashi gave the boy the most venomous glare I ever seen him express instantly making Takeo let go to cower back in fear.

Satoshi ran over to check if I was injured, but I was occupied by my savior. Takashi stood proud in his white juban and dark indigo hamaka. He wore a white head band that had a black forehead protector in the middle of it.

"…" Takashi said nothing as he continued glaring holes at Takeo.

"It was all her fault! She's the one who started this in the first place!" accused Takeo pointing a boney finger at me.

"That's not true brother! Mika was watching us from the sidelines in a safe area until Takeo decided to mess with her," defended Satoshi. I couldn't believe it. I only met him a few days ago and here he was defending me as if he known me for years.

"A dojo is no place for a girl," screeched the green eyed boy.

"And yet, said girl defeated you all the same," remarked Takashi. That statement made Takeo shut up. He was too dumbstruck by the cold hard truth. Giving Satoshi the abandoned shinai, Takashi turned back to serve the blue haired boy his punishment.

"You are dismissed."

"What!" shouted Takeo in disbelief.

"Not only have you acted irrationally, but you disgraced yourself even further by attacking an opponent from behind when you've already lost. You are dismissed from today's practice…Now leave," he scolded.

Grinding his teeth together, the sexist boy stormed out of the dojo heated. Turning to the remaining boys, he instructed them to continue on with what they were doing before the incident. Diverting his attention to me once again, he did a full body scan to check if I had any outstanding injuries…even though Satoshi just did that.

"You okay?" he asked concern written in his eyes.

"Yeah…thanks for the save."

"Mika you were awesome out there! I didn't know you knew kendo," said Satoshi interrupting our semi-tender moment.

Crossing my arms behind my head, I looked to the side to survey a couple of boys going at it.

"Truth is…I don't," I admitted. The two brothers gave me a look of disbelief.

"B-but, how can you move so graciously in a dress none of the less if you don't practice kenjustu?" stammered Satoshi. Putting my hands on my hips, I shifted my gaze back to the stunned couple.

"Choreography isn't all about dancing with your feet and hands. Sometimes you need to add a little more flare to it, so it's not uncommon to incorporate martial arts and such in performances."

Satoshi gapped at me while Takashi just stared. Shaking his head, Satoshi asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well… I was supposed to go to the host club to chill until I saw Mistukuni walking by himself. Then he told me that Takashi was here, so I decided to come here instead," I explained.

"Oh…so you came to see big bro. Do you have some type of crush on him?" he inclined nudging me with his elbow and wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

_ "Satoshi if only you knew.' _I playfully pushed him away, walking back to where I previously sat before the interruption. Watching the two brothers practice on one another was interesting…and stimulating.

I never noticed how handsome Takashi was. His short spiky hair was the darkest of ravens as it sways with each movement of his body. His tan skin glistened with sweat, unblemished by scars or acme. His strong arms were well defined with each slash of the shinai.

Those eyes of his revealed his true emotions if you looked deep enough. His nose was perfectly arched and his lips…his sweet lips, full and made for kissing, tasted like the sweetest sin. Sighing dreamily, I drifted off into my wild fantasies all they while staring at Takashi.

* * *

" ~Mika snap out of it! She won't snap out of it," whined Satoshi. He spent the last five minutes trying to gain Mikazuki's attention. Snapping fingers and waving his hand in front of her face did absolutely nothing.

Gently pushing his younger sibling aside, Takashi walked up to Mikazuki in order to bend over to come in contact with her ear. Feeling a little devious, he licked the outer shell of her ear and nipped it gently.

This made her jump out of her dream land and scoot away from him with a flushed face. Satoshi thought his brother might have whispered something embarrassing in her ear.

"Finally, I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. It's time to leave," said Satoshi putting his hands on his hips. They've already changed from their kendo uniforms back into their original attire.

"Oh…ok," she said. On their way, the trio picked up Mistukuni to go home. The boys gave Mika a ride home even though she protested against it. Arriving at her apartment complex, Takashi walked Mika to her door.

Meanwhile in the limo, Satoshi had some lingering thoughts about his brother and the girl. Turning to gaze at his bubbly older cousin, he figured that Mistukuni may know something about the two.

"Is…something going on between those two?" he questioned.

"I may know but it's up to you to find out."

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at that statement, confused by it.

* * *

_**With Mika and Mori**_

Takashi walked Mikazuki up the stair of her apartment complex. When they got to the door, she took her key out to unlock and open the door. Taking a few steps inside, she turned back around to face Takashi.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said smiling at him.

"Yeah," he answered, pushing her bangs aside to reveal her red color eyes. He let his hand linger on her cheek. Grabbing his tie, Mikazuki pulled him down for a kiss. Pulling away quickly before he could respond, she back up releasing his tie.

"Call me~," Mika whispered seductively before closing the door. Takashi was left standing there feeling lust in his system.

_'Tease.' _ He walked back to the limo smirking the whole way. Entering the car, Satoshi looked at his elder brother eyebrow rising even more at his brother's expression.

_'Something is up between the two of them.'_

**Yeah sorry for the wait. I've been super busy this week and was able to update yesterday when I was supposed to. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it and please review to send me your thoughts. See ya Sunday or late Monday.**


	16. Chapter 16: Weekend pt1

**Srry for the long wait. Here's a chapter to cheer you guys up. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. You should know the rest!**_

**Weekend with the Morinozukas**

Everyday has been a wonderful experience. When I wasn't practicing, I was hanging out with the host club gang. Or if Takashi couldn't come that day because of kendo practice, I would be there to sit and chat with Satoshi whenever he took breaks.

Satoshi and I have grown a lot closer in the past few days. Though, sometimes I get the feeling that he was onto me and Takashi. He was a pretty nice kid. Almost a copy of Mistukuni, but taller with dark hair.

Every night after school, Takashi and I would talk on the phone for hours talking about random tings. I was surprised that he actually communicated on the phone at first. Since Takashi is more reserved and quiet, I thought it would be mostly me gabbing away.

It was things like this that made the school days roll by faster. Friday was here, school let out hours ago. My homework was completed as soon as I got home, not wanting to scramble to get it done on a Sunday.

For dinner, I felt like having Mexican cuisine tonight. I made spicy chicken fajita with salsa to balance out the flavor. In the kitchen, I was currently washing dishes until I heard my phone go off. Wiping my soaked hands on my pants, I ran into the living room to retrieve.

The caller I.D. read Takashi, so I immediately flipped it open.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing…thinking about you," he replied.

"You're a hopeless romantic," I said giggling while walking back into the kitchen to wash the remaining dishes. Balancing the phone perfectly on one shoulder, I resumed what I was doing before the little interruption. I waited for Takashi to respond, but he was awfully silent than usual.

_'Something is wrong.'_

"Takashi…what's wrong?" I asked sternly, stopping in mid pause of washing a plate.

"…My parents want you…to spend Saturday and Sunday with us," he finally answered. At that I dropped the plate unceremoniously back into the sink.

"Do you think they know about it? _Us?_" I inquired.

He took a long pause before answering, "I don't know." We had a brief moment of silence before I sighed loudly.

"Well…they are your parents and I don't want to disappoint. Besides, I have nothing planned anyway," I said laughing nervously about the whole situation.

"Are you sure about this?" he questioned with uncertainty underlying his tone.

"We'll have to face them some day. If it works, it works. But if not…I rather see you happy with someone you truly love," I admitted, even though it would break my heart to see him with someone else.

"Mika…"

* * *

That Saturday morning, I was a nervous wreck. Even though I've already met his parents, I couldn't help to want to make a big impression. For today's attire, I wore a white turtle neck with a pair of jeans, completed with matching white fur boots. On the phone last night, Takashi told me that he would send someone to give me a ride there.

So here I was, standing outside fidgeting with my shirt and making sure my bangs were away from my face for the thousandth time. Couple minutes of waiting, a black car pulled up. The driver got out identifying me and once I got into the car, we drove off.

There was an awkward silence between me and the driver. He wasn't like Mistukuni's driver, Kato. Tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Thank Kami; it wasn't a long drive to Takashi's place.

The house was similar to Mistukuni's, but the style was mostly Japanese. As I got out of the car, I spotted Takashi coming down the front steps to greet me. His choice of clothing for today was a black hoddie left open to expose his navy blue shirt. He also wore a pair of jeans and black sneakers to complete the ensemble.

The driver bowed to him before entering the vehicle again to park it in its respectful place. Takashi pulled me into his arms once the coast was clear.

"I'm glad you're here," he said pulling away slightly to get a good look at me.

"Me too…I'm so nervous," I replied shuddering from both the cold and the thought of meeting his parents again.

"Don't worry. Whatever happens, just to let you know that I will always be here for you," Takashi remarked smiling down at me. He guided me to the door where he stopped to turn towards me for a moment.

"You sure about this?" he asked in his lovely voice.

"Well, it's kind of too late to turn back now…and since you're here, I feel better already," I replied smiling at him. I gave him a swift kiss on the lips before turning towards the door.

Entering the huge mansion, I was instantly attacked by Mrs. Morinozuka in a suffocating bear hug.

"Mikazuki! It's so nice to see you again. You look so adorable in your outfit!" she cooed. Her husband shook his head at his wife's antics and her youngest son laughed nervously.

"It's…nice…to see you…too…Mrs…Morinozuka," I wheezed out.

"Please call me Ume," she replied not releasing me from her death grip.

"Mom," Takashi spoke from behind me. Ume got the hint and let me go. If she didn't, I would have passed out on the spot.

"Oh I'm sorry. I tend to get a bit carried away when I'm excited," she replied laughing a bit. She wore a white blouse with an ankle length blue skirt.

Mr. Morinozuka wore a grey juban and black hamaka. Satoshi's choice of clothing was a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of grey seats. Satoshi waved at me as his father nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's so good to see you again. You must be hungry. Come on I'll show you to the kitchen."

I didn't have a chance to respond before I was dragged off toward the kitchen with Satoshi close behind. Takashi and his father were at a loss of words at Ume's behavior. Quickly recovering, Hatori steeped toward his son.

"Takashi."

They boy in question gazed at his father who gave him a stern look. Hatori turned around to walk to his home office with a compliant Takashi in tow.

* * *

"Thank you again for the small meal Ume-san." She made me a plate full of rice balls since she didn't want me to ruin my appetite for dinner. Ume said nothing, but smiled as she set a cup of tea down in front of me and Satoshi as we sat at the large island counter.

"We're going to have so much fun. Tomorrow, we'll go shopping and do all sorts of fun things." Ume continued rambling on as I sat there trying to comprehend her enthusiastic nature.

"Don't mind mom. She's always like this when another female is around," whispered Satoshi. I just shrugged still listening to Ume blabbering about.

* * *

In the office upstairs, Takashi and his father was having a discussion about the girl downstairs. Hatori sat in a black leather chair behind an oak desk trying to look more intimidating than normal. Takashi, on the other hand, retuned the look with an expressionless gaze as he stared back at his father.

"What are your plans for the girl?" Hatori questioned giving his son a stern glare.

"She is my girlfriend," answered Takashi.

"Your mother and I already figured as much when we saw your little display in the garden on New Year's Eve," commented Hatori. Takashi blushed slightly at his mother and father's discovery.

"I'm going to ask you again…What are your plans for the girl."

"I wish to marry her when the time is right," blurted Takashi. His father's eyes widen at his son's bold statement. What he said was true. One day, he dreams of having Mikazuki as his wife and having kids with her.

He wants to give her everything the whole, the whole world if he could. Sighing, Hatori relaxed into his chair.

"Well…since your mother has already taken a liking to the girl and so has Satoshi…I guess…I should start to get to know my future daughter-in-law as well."

Takashi was in shock. He never thought he would receive his father's blessing so easily and quickly with a simple confession.

* * *

When Takashi and his father returned from their little "talk," dinner was already served. The spread was so delicious as everyone chowed down. Having their bellies filled, they all moved to the living room to spend "family" time together.

Hatori sat in a recliner reading a book as his wife sat next to her youngest son on a couch. Takashi and Mika sat together on a love seat.

"Ah~Dinner was delicious," said Satoshi, sinking down further into the couch.

"Indeed it was," Ume commented as she kept her gaze on the two lovebirds across from her. She didn't like how they were distanced apart in the loveseat. Takashi had his left arm draped over the couch with his knees slightly apart. Mikazuki gave him four inches of space as she sat with her hands folded in her lap.

Ume sighed at the two.

"We all know that the two of you are dating so there is no need to hide it any longer," she remarked. The two lovers looked at each other for a moment before closing the distance. Mikazuki leaned into Takashi as he wrapped his left arms around her.

"There…that's better."

"I knew there was something going on between the two!" yelled Satoshi as he shifted his gaze from his brother to Mikazuki.

"So Mika…where are your parents?" questioned Ume. There was a brief moment of silence before she answered.

"My parents and siblings were killed along with any remaining relatives. I live alone in an apartment, so its ok…," Mikazuki admitted.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," replied Ume giving the girl a look of pity. Upon hearing the girl's statement, Hatori pause on his present page to gaze at the orphaned girl.

"You live alone huh? Is that why you choose to live the lifestyle you currently live?" he inquired.

"No…Honestly…I'm not into that living lavish style once you become famous thing. I am perfectly content where I live now and I'm not about to change just because I have money," stated Mika without hesitation.

_'Interesting.'_

"Mika-chan…you're so humble," mumbled Ume and Satoshi with anime tears in their eyes. Takashi tightened his hold on Mika to lend some comfort.

They made conversation late into the night. Each discovered a lot about each other. Mikazuki and Takashi mainly enjoyed themselves in each other's embrace. Ume showed Mika to a guest room on the third floor.

The room was vast. A large king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room, up against the wall. There was a sheer white canopy hanging for the for poster bed. The sheets were a dark navy blue with white fluffy pillows.

The floor was carpeted red. The walls were ivory with gold embroidery on it. On the left side of the room, sat a dresser with a large mirror. There was a door on the right that led to a possibly luxurious bathroom.

Ume gave Mika some night clothes and undergarments…much to Mika's dismay. After taking a hot steamy bath, she appeared back in the bedroom in a silk white night gown that reached her upper thighs. She combed out her black hair to get rid of all the tangles before heading to bed.

As she pulled back the covers, Mikazuki heard someone enter the room making her pause to see who it is. Takashi stood near the bed with his mouth open. To Takashi, Mika looked very enticing right now.

The silk gown covered her voluptuous backside as he bent of the side of the bed. The straps had fallen over her shoulders. From the view, he could see an ample view of cleavage of her breasts. To top it off, her hair rested over her shoulders as she gazed at him with smoldering red eyes.

For Mika, it was the same. Takashi wore pajama pants that hung off his hips. He wore no shirt, showing off his well defined chest and muscles.

Takashi moved towards her like a predator stalking its prey. Mika moved back from the slowly encroaching Takashi, but it was futile. Takashi had crawled onto the bed, over top of Mika to pin her to the bed.

Mikazuki felt heat pooling between her thighs as Takashi continued to gaze at her with lust. Takashi placed his lips roughly onto Mika's enticing a moan from her. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, making Mika gasp.

There was a little struggle for dominance, but Takashi won the battle as he continued to caress her tongue. Mikazuki didn't know what to do as her arms lay limp beside her head. Takashi's hands began to wander and stoke her body.

Pulling away from her sweet lips, Takashi moved to her neck. Giving her neck nips and kisses, he searched for her weak spot. He found it when he ran his tongue down the junction of her left ear and neck.

She moaned loudly when he kept attacking that place with love bites, sucking it from time to time. Mika tangled her hands in his dark unruly hair as he planted more kisses and bites on her neck.

"Takashi…we have to…stop," she moaned out helplessly. He loved the pleasure she received from his atcions, but she had a sense that if the didn't stop soon something would be taken too far. Takashi gave her a groaned before pulling away from her to sit upright. Mika thought he was going to leave until he reached over to the right to turn off the lamp.

Lying on her left side, Takashi made himself comfortable as he moved Mika to rest on his chest slightly. Mikazuki didn't know what to do, so she complied with him. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before placing his chin on her head.

"Good night…my love," he whispered closing his eyes.

"Good night, Takashi," she replied. Mika stayed awake before the soft drum of Takashi's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

**I am so sorry for the late update. My sister almost had me stranded Saturday and today was my b-day soo I didn't know when I would get back today. I hope this makes up for it. Part 2 of Weekend with the Morinozukas should be posted soon. Please review of what you felt about the chapter. See you soon.**


	17. Chapter 17:Weekend pt2

**So quick. Yup I know. I felt bad for leaving you guys high and dry with the last chapter, so I thought I finish the rest of it. Anyway, onto the story. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. You should know the rest!**_

**Weekend with the Morinozukas pt.2**

The sun rose silently in the sky, brightening the darken world. Rays of light shone through the balcony and the sheer canopy. Mikazuki awoke from the sunlight rays beaming on her face.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she tried to stretch out, but found that she couldn't. Plus her pillow was firm and warm and had a heartbeat…Wait! Heartbeat?!

Mika rubbed her eyes franticly to see that she was indeed resting on a well sculpted chest. Craning her neck upward to see who the torso belongs to, Mika discovered it was Takashi. She panicked a bit, but then quickly realized that her night gown was still on her person.

Calming down from her little episode, Mikazuki took the time to examine Takashi's sleeping face. He looked serene as he breathed in and out through his parted lips. Very slowly, she took her free hand to trace his facial features.

Her fingers ghosted over his eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and parted lips, feeling each outtake of oxygen. She then moved her hand to trace over his pectorals Mika absent mindedly drew patterns across his firm chest, thoughts recalling what happened last night.

Just thinking about it caused her body to shiver in delight. She had to bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping her lips.

Her little ministrations roused Takashi from his deep slumber. He grabbed her hand to stop her tracing and brought it to his lips to give it a kiss.

"Morning beautiful," he said lazily rubbing circles on her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"G'morning," she replied back, looking up at him slightly blushing form his comment. Takashi tightened his right arm around her body before craning his head down to brush his lips against her forehead…but Mika wanted more.

Pulling her body almost to the point of laying on Takashi, she was able to brush her lips with his. He pulled away just before she could fully kiss him, wanting to tease her a little longer. Mika gasped lightly as he took her mouth with his, giving him access without permission.

Takashi grabbed both of her hips to crush her into his body gently. She moaned into the kiss as one of his hands rubbed her side as the other trailed south to cup her backside. He squeezed it a bit, making her gasp loudly.

Pulling away slightly to break for air, the two were back at it again with their passionate make-out. As Mika caressed his sculpted chest, Takashi moved his hand from her backside to tangle his fingers in her dark soft locks to deepen the kiss. The two were so deep into their passion that they didn't notice Ume strutting up to the foot of the bed.

"Well…What do we have here?"

Hearing Ume's voice caused the two to break apart from each other. The two had equally red faces as they gawked at her. She clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Honey, I need you to finish up. I have to take your girlfriend on a _mother-daughter _shopping spree," she said sweetly.

"Mom!" Takashi managed to squeak out in his deep voice.

"Mika, I have some clothes already picked out for you on the dresser for when you get ready."

Ume turned to leave, but before she left out the door, Ume turned her head in a side glance to look at the flabbergasted couple.

"Oh by the way, I hope you use a condom. I want grandchildren after you two graduate and get married," she comment giving them a closed eyed smile.

"Ume-san! Mom!" shouted Mikazuki and Takashi in unison. She chuckled at the two all the while exiting the room in the process.

Takashi turned his head toward Mikazuki who was still blushing at his mother's sexual comments. Leaning over her frame, he forced her to lie on the bed. His face was an inch or two away from her's as he gazed into her lovely red eyes.

"In the future…I'll make sure that she gets what she wants. That's a promise," he spoke huskily, his lips brushing against her soft ones with each word he formed. Mikazuki shivered in delight and anticipation of his dark promise.

Takashi claimed her lips once again, sucking on her bottom lip. He gave her lip a few nips and tugs before he continued to suck on it.

"Takashi…," Mika breathed out, eyes half lidded in desire. He smirked and suddenly jumped off the bed to go to his room, leaving Mikazuki aching and highly aroused.

Slowly getting up from the bed, Mika quickly ran into the bathroom to take a much…needed…_cold _shower.

* * *

_'I can't believe…I'm wearing this.'_

Ume and I were currently walking through the uptown city sidewalks window shopping from store to store. Occasionally, we walked in if we saw something we liked and to try it on. Ume's choice of clothing is _way _different from mine.

The clothes she let me borrow consisted of a puffy white ankle-length skirt with yellow ruffles along the skirt to give it a layered look. She gave me some stockings to cover my legs from the harsh winter cold.

The silk white blouse was very form fitting and a light blue. It too had frills. To top it off, she let me borrow a pair of black pumps that have no traction in snow. We both had on _very expensive fur _coats on.

Without out it, I swear I looked like a freaking china doll with my pale skin that clashed with my black hair.

The boys didn't want to tag along with us. They said hat today was _bro-mance _day. _Bro-mance _means male bonding, hopefully without the alcohol and…naked women. But there would possibly be some violence.

"Oh! Let's go into that store!" she said pointing to another fancy boutique.

'_I swear she acts like a little kid in candy store when it comes to clothes shopping.' _I thought to myself. I let out a squeals as she grabbed my arm to direct/drag me into the store.

The bell chimed signaling that they had potential customers.

"Welcome! I hope you find everything at _Noble Elite,_" answered a sales clerk. I could tell she was snooty. When she looked at me, she titled her nose in the air as if she was looking down at me.

'_Bitch please!'_

When Ume turned her head to look at a dress that caught her eye, I flipped the bird at the sales clerk and walked off. Ume quickly found some raiment and ran into the changing room. My role for the moment was to tell her which one she looked better or better off without.

It didn't matter. She was going to by every dress she picked up anyway. Then it was my turn to try on some dresses.

I didn't have a chance to pick because Ume randomly picked out some clothing and shoved them at me to get changed in. We were halfway through the pile of clothes and still had much more to go through.

Some of the dresses she picked out exposed too much cleavage or cut off way too high. They all looked great, but I don't want any guy gazing at my assets like her was looking at some girl in _Hooters._

After Ume declined the dress I was currently wearing, I went back into the changing room to try on another. The next dress did expose a little, but it was my kind of taste. The top was a corset with white lace around the breastplate.

There was gold stitching in the mosaic pattern, leaving the rest black. The ankle-length skirt also had gold patterns to match the top and white ruffles to give it a layered look. It was also black. I walked out in the dress to get Ume's opinion.

"Oh my! You look stunning in it. I bet Takashi would have a hard time keeping his hands off of you in this," she said smiling.

"You think so?" I asked twirling around in the dress while looking into the mirror.

"Of course, but make sure you cover up those love bites before you put on the dress," she joked.

I gasped at the sight of my neck in the mirror. On my neck, there were light bite marks, but they weren't as dark as the one on the junction of my ear and neck. Good thing my hair was down to hid some of them.

Blushing, I quickly scrambled back into the changing room embarrassed. I tried on a couple other dresses that I liked before we made our way to the cash register to pay for them. We visited several other stores before calling it quits for today.

Ume called for her driver with her cell phone. When he came he helped us place the bags in the trunk before taking us back home.

Arriving back at the estate, Ume carried her galore of bags into the house smiling all the way. I only had three.

"Take these upstairs to our rooms please," she ordered two maids who greeted us as we walked through the door.

"It's somewhat late. The boys should be in the dining room since its time for dinner."

When we walked into the dining area, there they were laughing and having a great time. Ume sat next to her husband as I took a seat next to Takashi. He quickly leaned over to the side to give me a kiss while feeding me some of his rice from his mouth.

I happily reciprocated the action, taking the small bit of rice from his moist tongue. For a second, I forgot where I was until Hatori cleared his throat.

I instantly pulled away and tried to gather my bearings. Satoshi looked to the side, blushing at his brother's display of affection. Ume just laughed at the situation.

After dinner, we all settled back into the lounge room. What I didn't notice the first time is that there was a grand baby piano placed in front of balcony windows that led outside to the gardens. There were tall bookshelves littering the walls as well.

Without thinking, I strolled over to the piano running my fingers along the smooth cream colored keys. I was so distracted that I didn't hear Hatori walking up behind me.

"Do you play?" he asked startling me.

"Please don't do that," I said placing a hand on my rapidly beating heart.

"And to answer your question, I play…just not classical songs as much," I answered.

"Mika, we have yet to hear your lovely voice except Takashi. Do you mind singing a song for us?" asked Ume with beady eyes, putting her lips. I couldn't say no…

"Sure." Sitting on the bench, I ran my fingers across the keys trying to think of a song to sing. Ume took a seat next to me on the bench while the others gathered around the piano. Finally deciding which song to play, I started pressing keys that resembled the beat most.

_Been sittin', thinkin' bout you_

_And I am wonderin' why we're not getting' along_

_So frustrated 'cause what we had was a happy home_

_I don't know what the situation is_

_But I could tell in the way we kiss_

_We don't talk no more, it feels better when I'm alone_

_Sometimes I feel theres no getting' through to you_

_Like you don't appreciate all that I do_

_You gotta show me that you want me to stay_

_Don't turn and walk away_

_I started to sway a little to the song, pouring out my emotions as if it happened to me before._

_Baby, I'm slowly fallin' out of love with you_

_I don't know what to do_

_How did we end up here this way?_

_What are we gonna do?_

_I'm slowly fallin' out _

_Baby, we're trippin' on silly things_

_Boy, I need you to meet me halfway_

_If you want me to be with you_

_ (Fallen Out-Keyshia Cole)_

"Such a lovely voice," commented Ume when the song was over. Takashi seemed to be in a daze. His brother clapped enthusiastically. Hatori was slightly in enchanted by how well the song was played.

I played a couple more songs before we went to bed to get ready for another work and school day. Ume told me that I could stay over for the since it was late and that I could go to school from here. I showered and quickly pulled on the night clothes and dried my hair with the towel. Walking back into the bedroom, I found Takashi in the bed.

He brought back some covers so I could get in the bed with him. I jumped into bed, giggling a little as I cuddled into his soft warm body. Takashi smiled and turned off the light before warping an arm around my body to bring me closer to him, if possible.

Shortly after, we both fell asleep happy in each other's arms.

**I hoped you all enjoyed that chapter. I know everything seems calm for now, but I promise you that there is trouble brewing soon. Please review and I'll update another time. : D**


	18. Chapter 18:Ritsu Kasanoda

**Sorry for the long wait. I had problems with my other story if you guys had the chance to read. That's why I kept deleting and reposting it. It wouldn't show up in the archives even after the 8 hrs and whatnot. Anyway onto the chapter. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. All Ocs and other plot line belong to me. Music used in the story belongs to the artist who wrote them.**_

**Ritsu Kasanoda**

Early Monday morning, Takashi, Satoshi, and I got up to get ready for school. Since I didn't bring my uniform along with me, I had to wear some casual clothing that I had bought yesterday. Wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans with black pumps, I was sure to stand out more than I usually do.

I also didn't have my chest bindings with me, so good thing I bought a black suit jacket to go over the shirt. It had a thick red belt that went around the waist to give it some color. Instead of having my hair down like normal, I pulled it up into a high ponytail.

Since my hair is so long, in a ponytail the ends landed on my upper thighs. Bangs brushed in front of my face as always.

We grabbed a quick bite of breakfast before heading out the door. Our first stop was to the Haninozuka estate to pick up Mistukuni and Yasuchika. Satoshi and Yasuchika must go to Ouran's Middle school Academy because I saw that they had different uniforms than us.

Their uniform consisted of a cream suit jacket with orange lining on it. They had the same black slacks and shoes as the high school. Overall the same, but slightly different.

"Mika-chan, why are you wearing normal clothes?" asked Mistukuni trying to rub the sleep out of his brown eyes.

"I didn't pack my uniform for when I stayed at Takashi's place for the weekend. So I had to resort to thus," I explained.

"What were you doing there anyway?" inquired Yasuchika. He seemed a little upset that I was at the Morinozuka's instead of with him. Putting a finger to my lips, I whispered, "It's a secret."

I winked at him causing a blush to form across his face. When we arrived at the middle school, I gave Satoshi a kiss on the forehead and Yasuchika a kiss on the cheek, making the boy even more flustered than before, as they exited the vehicle.

As we pulled off to go to our school, I noticed Takashi putting in his seat next to me.

"Aww. Does someone want a kiss too," I mocked. He said nothing trying to act like he didn't hear me.

I grabbed a hold of his blue jacket to give him a deep passionate kiss.

"There…feel better?" I cooed, pulling away to give him an Eskimo kiss. He smiled, rubbing his nose against mine in return.

"What about me Mika-chan? I want a kiss too!" chimed Mistukuni jumping out of his seat into my lap.

"Oh no! We can't have that can we!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, forehead, and nose.

"Yay! I got kisses from Mika-chan!" laughed Mistukuni. Takashi and I chuckled at his childish nature.

As the driver pulled up to the entrance gates of the school, girls began to crowd around the limo.

_'Oh boy…this isn't going to be good.' _I thought.

Takashi sensed my unease and grabbed my hand to give it a light squeeze. I let the two get out of the car first, instantly hearing the squeals and shouts for them. Taking a deep breath, I got out next to be met with gasp and whispers.

"What is she doing with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai?"

"I hope she's not dating Mori-sempai."

"Why is she wearing casual clothes?"

"I wonder if she screwed her way to become a singer." That last comment hit hard.

"I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to talk with chairman this morning for my attire. Thank you for the ride."

I bowed to the two and left them to the mercy of their fan girls. Hearing their comments, especially the last one, made me sick to my stomach. I tuned them out, concentration on the sound of my heels clicking with each step.

_'Mika-chan…'_

* * *

I finally made my way to the chairman's office, gaining looks and whispers in the process. I walked inside asking his secretary if he was available. She told me to take a seat momentarily while she sees if he is available.

"Ah, Miss Chaolon. What pleasure do I have of seeing you today?" he said cheerfully. I swore he looks like an older version of Tamaki. Maybe this is his father. This means that Tamaki is the chairman's son.

"Good Morning chairman. I just wanted to inform you that I recently came back from a photo shoot late yesterday and didn't have the time to change into my uniform," I explained.

"So that's why you're out of uniform. And you want a pass excusing your attire for today," he presumed.

"Yes. That's why I came to see you." He wrote me a pass excusing me for today.

"Thank you." I was about to leave until he stopped me.

"Miss Chaolon, could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" I said turning back around to face him.

"I need you to deliver this to the substitute teacher of class 1-D." He produced a stack of papers from his desk and gave them to me.

"Sure. It's no problem."

I said good-by walking out into the hallway.

"Ok…class 1-D, class 1-D has to be this way," I muttered to myself taking a left down the hallway.

* * *

Ritsu Kasanoda sat quietly at his desk, irritated at his fellow mafia classmates. They were only being nice and submissive to him because he was the heir of the most powerful and feared yakuza clan. He sighed in frustration making those around him flinch in fear.

Ritsu was known as the _Walking Blizzard _among the students of Ouran. Because of his scary face and rumors, students try to avoid him all together.

"Excuse me," spoke a melodious voice.

Everyone's head snapped up to the owner of the voice. At the front of the room stood a beautiful young girl holding a stack of papers. Her pale skin looked so soft and smooth against her dark clothing.

She wore a black business suit jacket with a thick red belt around it. She had matching skinny jeans and black heels to go along with the outfit. Her long luscious black hair was in a high ponytail and her bangs obscured her eyes.

"Hello," she said smiling brightly. All the guys bum rushed her, asking questions a mile a minute. Ritsu was stunned by the girl's beauty.

_'I think I'm in love…'_

Snapping out of his daze, Ritsu continued to stare at the girl. She looked like she was about to explode at the next guy who asks her for her phone number.

"Hey! Step away from the girl!" he glowered at the boys as he walked up to them.

"But Boss Kasanoda-,"

"Mah!" he roared giving them the demon eyes. Everyone beside the girl shrunk back in absolute fear.

"Sorry about that," Ritsu said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Its ok. Thank you for the save," she replied putting the papers on the desk.

The black haired beauty flashed a smile at him. The guys in the background had anime hearts in their eyes while Ritsu blushed slightly.

"Um… Do you know when the substitute for this class arrives? This stack of papers is for him. They contain instructions for today's lessons."

"He doesn't get here till ten minutes after first class starts," he explained.

"Oh…I guess I'll have to wait then…"

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. Neither knew what to day.

"My name is Ritsu Kasanoda," he said extending his hand out for her to shake.

"Mikazuki Chaolon, third year student. It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied giving his hand a firm shake.

_'So soft…'_

"Wait…you're _the _Mikazuki Chaolon?!" Ritsu yelled not believing his eyes.

"Yes, the one and only," chuckled Mika at his reaction.

"Sorry…I'm…late," huffed a voice. Everyone's eyes darted over to the door. A male teacher stood hunched over panting hard as if he just ran a marathon.

"Excuse me, are you the substitute for this class?" questioned Mikazuki.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he stated after catching his breath.

"My name is Mikazuki Chaolon. The chairman sent me to deliver a stack of papers to you. They contain instructions for today's classes."

"Oh…Thank you."

"I also require a pass for first period since class has already started and I'm late," Mikazuki stated. The substitute walked over to the desk to get her a pass.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around Ritsu," she said walking out of the classroom.

"Yeah...see you."

* * *

_'I knew I should of went home last night. All of this could have been avoided.'_

This day has been torturous. Everywhere I looked, I was receiving glares and dirty looks from the host club fan girls.

_'Geez you sex depraved girls! It was just a ride to school!'_

I was so infuriated that I didn't even bother to sit at the table with the others. I went back to my original lonely table at lunch today. Of course the guys were upset about this, but I guessed that either Mistukuni or Takashi told them about what happened this morning.

Hopefully, they understand. I didn't even plan to visit them to day. I was hoping that if I did this, things should blow over quickly. I saw that red head Ritsu during lunch.

He looked like he wanted to come over and talk, but before he could act upon it he was dragged away by two others. I kind of felt bad for the boy.

_'I just hope the rest of the day goes by smoothly.'_

* * *

Ritsu decided to pay a visit to Haruhi at the host club today. He wanted to see if she was up for a game of "kick the can." But he had other motives of seeing Haruhi.

Ever since he saw Mikazuki this morning, Ritsu couldn't get her out of his thoughts. When he saw her alone at lunch, he had the desire to go over there to keep her company, but before he could do anything, he was swept away by two of his mafia classmates to a different table.

After that, he hasn't seen her since. He also thought maybe Haruhi knew something about the mysterious girl whereabouts. Entering the host club, Ritsu was greeted with whispers and odd stares as he sat at Haruhi's hosting table. They still thought he was openly gay because he once had a crush on Haruhi.

"Oh, Casanoda. I didn't know you were coming today," said Haruhi mildly surprised by his sudden visit.

"Yeah, I thought you could play a game of kick the can with me, but I see you're busy today." He muttered thanks as she set a cup of instant coffee in front of him.

"You are more than welcome to stay," she inquired.

"No that's alright. I also came here to ask a question," he stated. Haruhi blinked at him.

"Do you know a Mikazuki Chaolon?" he asked with his head down, uncomfortable with all the stares.

"Yeah she comes by here when she's not practicing in the dance studio. Why do you ask?"

"I've been looking for her. Could you tell me where the studio is?"

Haruhi gave him the directions and Ritsu was on his way.

"What did Bossa Nova want?" spoke the twins walking up behind Haruhi.

"He just wanted to know where Mikazuki was."

"Oh…"

_'Uh-oh…'_

Ritsu found the studio, thanks to Haruhi's help.

_'Alright…here I go.'_

He opened the door of the room.

* * *

_ See the people walking down the street_

_ Falling in line watchin' all their feet_

_ They don't know where they want to go_

_But walking their time_

_I felt like oldies songs today so I was singing this while dancing around the room wildly._

_ They got the beat_

_ They got the beat_

_ They got the beat_

_Yeah, They got the beat_

_I heard the door creak open making me turn my body towards the mirror to see who it was. It was Ritsu._

_ See the kids just getting' out of school_

_ They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_ Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_That's when they fall in line_

_ They got the beat_

_ They got the beat_

_ Kids got the beat_

_Yeah, kids got the beat_

_For the next lyrics, I decided to direct them at the gaping red head. Sashaying to the beat of the music. I stalked sexily over to him._

_ Go-go music makes us dance_

_ Do the pony, puts us in a trance_

_ Do what you see just give us a chance_

_That's when they fall in line_

'_Cause we got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got to beat_

_Yeah, we got it_

_(We got the beat-Go-gos)_

I was standing in front of the mirror, body position toward Ritsu as I finished. I couldn't help but laugh at the face he was making.

"Ma-mah!"

"Oh boy! That was fun. So what are you doing here Ritsu?" I asked calming down.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were actually practicing. I asked Haruhi is she knew where you were and I came here and-,"

"Dude calm down! Its no problem just don't say anything about it." I tried to calm him down. He looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"So this is what you do huh?"

"Yup. I'm a singer and a dancer," I replied happily, taking a seat on the floor. He followed suit.

"Well since I have the time, I like to get to know you a little more since you obviously know that Haruhi is a girl."

"A-are you sure? I don't want to bother you-,"

"Its ok. I wasn't doing anything anyway."

The rest of the time we spent in laughter. His story was so funny when he told me about how he came upon the host club. I loved the twin's nickname for him.

I just couldn't picture him with a kitty maid outfit on. I felt bad for him when he told me how Haruhi rejected him.

_'That's Haruhi for you. Oblivious to everyone's feelings of love and her own…'_

We realized that it was way after school hours and decided to walk home together. To my surprise and disappointment, Takashi and Mistukuni didn't wait for me like they usually do. Ritsu's estate was in reach as we walked further.

A young man came to greet him.

"Young lord, welcome home!"

"Welcome home!" chorused a group of other people.

"Can you guys quit it?" I laughed nervously at him. This made the young man that greeted Ritsu first to acknowledge me.

"Hello, are you the young lord's girlfriend?" he inquired.

"Tetsuya!" yelled an embarrassed Ritsu.

"No, I'm a friend of his. My name is Mikazuki Chaolon. Its nice to meet you, but I must be going. Ritsu it was nice meeting you. I'll see you around in school." I walked away leaving the males astonished in the process.

"Young lord…she's _that Mikazuki Chaolon?_" questioned Tetsuya as he watched the young lady walk down the street.

"Yeah…the one and only…"

**Yeah so I wanted to include Ritsu somehow with the story because he will become important later on. No spoilers. Please review and I'll update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19:Valentine's Day

**Hey guys. I was able to push out another chapter quickly. My imagination has been running wild since we are nearing certain **_**good **_**parts of the story. Anyway, let me shut up before I spill a spoiler. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Ocs and other plot line belong to me. Music lyrics belong to the artists who wrote them.**_

**Valentine's Day**

That's right. January has passed and February has sprung. The winds aren't as harsh as they were before, but there were occasional in showers and cold snow.

For me, all it meant was that spring was on its way fast. Takashi has been distancing himself from me a little lately. He didn't like how Ritsu was spending all of his time with me.

He thought I had romantic feelings for the guy. I kept telling Takashi that he was the only one that has my heart and love.

The confession calms him down for a minute until he starts to doubt me again. It disheartens me for him to think in such a way. Ritsu and I were only friends. That was it; there was nothing else to it.

Though there were times that he got a little _too _comfortable with me and I had to tell him that I was currently in a relationship with someone. I never disclosed that it was Takashi. Ritsu would probably have a heart attack if I did.

Today was Valentine's day and I was looking forward to the special performance I am to give to the entire school. The chairman was nice enough to excuse me from today's classes so that I could prepare in advance.

The whole school was excited for this lover's holiday. Most of them have already exchanged love notes, chocolates, and cards with their admirers. Gazing at all the lovesick boys and girls made my heart sink a bit.

With some of the arguments Takashi and I been having, I doubted that Takashi had gotten me something to commemorate this special day. It doesn't matter, I still got him a gift anyway.

_'I just hope he likes it.'_

Walking back stage in the grand ballroom, I quickly got dress in my outfit in the makeshift changing room. At first, I was going to wear a cupid outfit, but decided that it would have been too clichéd. So I had something else in mind.

Instead, I wore an Indian chief outfit. I know that it doesn't go with the holiday and whatnot, but who cares. I wore a chief headdress with plenty of feathers in a variety of colors.

The top cut off at the stomach. It was tan with black hearts going across it. It was sleeveless and the collar was a deep v-neck that exposed s little cleavage.

The bottom was a tan miniskirt that was torn at the edges to give it a pelt look. A black belt tied around it. And I wore knee high black leather boots that had little rhinestones encrusted on the heel.

On my arms, there were two red arm bands that made it look like I had two claw marks going down my arms. My lips were painted a cherry red. For the first time ever, I pushed aside the bang covering my left eye to expose a red orb.

It's not like they will believe that this is my true eye color anyway. They'll assume that it's colored contacts. I made a quick check to makes sure that my crew and back-up dancers had on the same getup as me, just a little less exaggerated like I did.

The chairman informed me that he signaled for all the students to come. I thanked him as one of the stage crew members closed the red curtain as he left.

As we waited for everyone to arrive, my crew, dancers, and I gathered around each other for a little pep talk and a short moment of prayer.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on," muttered Haruhi.

She and the twins were on their way to the grand ballroom. The same place they had the annual winter ball a couple months prior.

"Who knows," replied Hikaru walking nonchalantly.

"The chairman dismissed classes early," countered Kaoru.

"So it must be something important," spoke the two.

When they reached the room, the whole placed was crowded with students. Seats were prepared so that they all weren't standing for whatever was going on. There were two intersections for enough space to walk without going through a whole row of people to get by.

There was on in front and another one in front of the forth section of seats on each side. The three quickly spotted the rest of their friends. They were able to secure seats at the start of the forth section, front row.

They also had no clue as to what was going on. Everyone continued to talk until the windows were covered to darken the room. A spotlight shone on center stage, where everyone could see the chairman standing in front of a microphone.

"Good afternoon students. I know you all are questioning why classes were dismissed so early." He paused for a minute before starting back up again.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Since today is Valentine's day, I asked one of your fellow schoolmates to perform a little show for us, with a little help from associates. So without further delay, let's carry on with the show."

The spotlight turned off, giving him enough time to exit the stage. The curtain opened and all the stage lights came on to reveal a man standing on stage.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the performer for today would like to dedicate this song to a friend who passed away years ago and celebrates her birthday on this day."

During his speech, I made sure that my thin wireless head microphone was secure on my ear and microphone place next to my lips.

"She was a member of the music community as well. We miss you Ai Chaolon…we love you." He left the stage and the song started.

_Whatever you want,  
Whatever you need,  
Anything you want done, baby,  
I'll do it naturally  
'Cause I'm every woman  
It's all in me.  
It's all in me, yeah!_

_As the beat started to progress, I skipped out on stage with female dancers following my every move. People started to clap to the beat._

_I'm every woman,  
It's all in me.  
Anything you want done, baby,  
I'll do it naturally_

_I'm every woman,  
It's all in me.  
I can read your thoughts right now,  
Every one from A to Z._

_Skipping off stage, my dancers and I strutted to the first intersection vouguing to the song._

_I can cast a spell,  
Of secrets you can tell,  
Mix a special brew,  
Put fire inside of you.  
Anytime you feel danger or fear,  
Then instantly  
I will appear 'cause..._

_I'm every woman,  
It's all in me.  
Anything you want done, baby,  
I'll do it naturally._

_I started to walk toward the center of the next intersection, strutting all the way._

_I can sense your needs  
Like rain unto the seeds.  
I can make a rhyme  
Of confusion in your mind.  
And when it comes back to some good old-fashioned love,  
I've got it, I've got it, I've got it, got it, baby, 'cause..._

_(I'm Every Woman-Whitney Houston)_

_Everyone started going into the chorus of "I'm every woman." At the end of the song ended back on stage._

_All the students clapped and cheered, some whistled._

"Hello classmates! Are you guys enjoying yourselves?!" I shouted. "Yeah's" were shouted back at me.

"That's good because I haven't started yet!"

_I performed Jai ho! next. During the song I pulled a girl out of her seat to dance with me. The sexy bollywood Indian dances were all choreographed by me. Most songs after that were mostly love songs._

_Every time I sung a love ballad, I would direct my eye over to Takashi numerous times and the rest of the crowd so they would catch on. I poured of my heart and love into those love songs to get him to understand that he was the only one for me._

_I, I feel like I'm losing my mind, mind  
She crept into your life, life  
And cut me up like a knife, knife, yeah  
Hey hey, few things that I wanna say, ay  
Still got my dignity, ay  
No one'll love you like me, e_

_I walked out to the second intersection to perform the song at. Right in front of Takashi._

_She's prettier than I'll ever be  
Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah  
But there's one thing I gotta say  
She can love you good, but I can love you better  
(but I can love you better)  
She can love you good, but I can love you..._

_My back-up dancers were right beside me, male and female._

_My way, remember screaming my name, ame  
'Cause I can s-x your brain, ain  
But she don't do it that way, ay, no..._

_She's prettier than I'll ever be_  
_Got yourself a beauty queen, yeah_  
_But there's one thing I gotta say_  
_She can love you good, but I can love you better_  
_(but I can love you better)_  
_She can love you good, but I can love you better_

_I know she's perfect and worth it,_  
_I but she's beautiful_  
_But can she love you and touch you until you go_  
_You keep on tryin' to hide it_  
_But we both know, ow_

_She can love you good, but I can love you better_

_They started giving out lap dances to unsuspecting boys and girls. Haruhi looked as if she was about to die because the guy who was dancing with her was well chiseled. Tamaki had a look of pure rage on his face. The twins and Kyoya looked uncomfortable._

_She can love you good, but I can love you better  
(but I can love you better)  
She can love you good, but I can love you better_

_I didn't care anymore, about who sees us. I gave Takashi and exclusive lap dance, grinding in his lap a couple times. I got off him quickly so I wouldn't give him an unwanted hard on. He groaned at the loss._

_I know she's perfect and worth it,  
I but she's beautiful  
But can she love you and touch you until you go  
You keep on tryin' to hide it  
But we both know, ow_

_I turned my back to him, giving him a close up of my round backside. Swiveling around my hips seductively to the beat, I bent over enough to expose cheeks without showing my panties to the whole world and a childish Mistukuni._

_She can love you good, but I can love you better  
Better, better, better, better  
(but I can love you better)  
Better, better, better, better  
She can love you good, but I can love you better_

_I quickly turned around to give him a lustful look. He returned it with equal force._

_I can love you better baby!_

_(Love U Betta- Neon Hitch)_

The performance was coming to a close. For the last song I asked someone in the audience for a suggestion. They all wanted an old song from an old album of mine. The girl who actually requested it looked pretty heartbroken and possibly needed closure. I had the perfect song.

Pulling the girl on stage, I grabbed the girl a chair to sit on. A crew member got a chair for me and placed it beside her. Turning her toward me, I began to sing.

_I'm on the move.  
I don't wanna lose what I came to prove.  
(It's everything)  
I expect myself to be.  
And I'm gonna do everything I set out to.  
Making my dreams come true.  
It means so much to me.  
You could never understand how I feel when I'm searching for the words to say.  
And I don't wanna be nobody else.  
Take the time and get to know me.  
(The real me)  
And you will see yeah..._

_I lifted her head in order for her to look at me and understand the meaning of the song._

_(I'm just like you)  
I'm tryna take my time and get to know me.  
(I'm just like you)  
Tryna live my life and take care of mine.  
(I'm just like you)  
I'm tryna be happy.  
(I'm just like you)  
Ohhh..._

_I wanna be the one who you can depend on.  
And when it feels so bad know I can handle it._

_This lyric brought her to tears, making her grasp onto me to sob into my shoulder. Her grip was so tight as if I was her life line._

_Cuz I've been through so much, oh.  
It's so much I've overcome I had to look inside of me and see just who's inside of me.  
And know who I need was me.  
(Oh, it took so much for me just to see it's all in me)  
You could never understand how I feel when I'm searching for the words to say.  
And I don't wanna be nobody else.  
Try to take the time and get to know me.  
The real me._

And you will see yeah...

_(I'm just like you)  
I'm tryna take my time and get to know me.  
(I'm just like you)  
Tryna live my life and take care of mine.  
(I'm just like you)  
I'm tryna be happy.  
(I'm just like you)  
Oh.._

_You know blessed be the Lord my strength.  
Which teaches my hands to roar and my fingers to fight.  
Through it all he's protected me along the way.  
And I wanna thank you.  
Cuz without you I'm nothing._

_(I'm just like you)_

_I know it gets a lil hard._  
_But he will take care of you._  
_(If you trust and believe and have faith)_  
_Ohhh..._  
_And if you..._  
_(Look in the mirror, look in the mirror, what do you see?)_  
_(Look in the mirror, look in the mirror, what do you see?)_  
_(Look in the mirror, look in the mirror, what do you see?)_  
_(Look in the mirror, look in the mirror, what do you see?)_

_(Just like you-Keyshia Cole)_

_At the end of the song, everyone clapped. I had a stage member escort the broken hearted girl backstage where I would be taking to her later._

_"Thank you all for being here and I hoped you enjoyed the show!"_

_I exited the stage leaving the cheering and applauding to themselves._

* * *

"Thank you again," said the puffy eyed girl.

I was able to calm her down and get her to tell what was wrong. Turns out, her boyfriend left her for another girl because she wouldn't change into something that she didn't want to be.

She was a lovely girl. Any guy would die to have a chance with her.

"Anytime you need someone to talk to call this number or come to my homeroom ok," I smiled softly to her.

"Thank you so much."

She left and I was standing there alone. I was about to go into the dressing room to change, but a pair of strong arms prevented me from doing so.

"Hello my love."

"Takashi…" I breathed out as he peppered my neck with light kisses.

"Your performance was great, but you left me wanting more from your _dance _back there," he replied hotly. I blushed at his comment feeling him grin against my neck. He continued to nuzzle my neck as I playfully tried to pull away.

"Takashi…I need to go change," I whined.

He let me go so I could change and grab his gift. Quickly running back to him, we walked outside to the awaiting limo. Getting inside, I found that there was no Mistukuni in sight.

"Takashi, where's Mistukuni?" I asked as he made himself comfortable next to me.

"He wanted me and you to have the day to ourselves, so he arranged for another ride home," he explained.

The drive to the place of Takashi's choosing, which he wouldn't tell me, was in comfortable silence.

"Oh before I forget, here…Happy Valentine's day."

I gave him the long rectangular box for him to open it. Inside was a katana. The hilt was made of pure gold, circular with cherry blossoms etched into it. The blade was polished silver. If you look close enough on the blade it read:

_To my beloved warrior prince_

Takashi was stunned by its beauty.

"My grandmother gave it to my grandpa for a wedding present. Now…I want you to have it," I smiled sincerely at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If grandpa was alive, I bet he would want you to have it too."

He pulled me into a short sweet kiss, being mindful of the blade. Shortly after, we arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. The waiter guided us to a secluded spot, away from prying eyes.

Takashi ordered lasagna while I had the scrimp fettuccini. While waiting for the waiter to come back with our food and drinks, we made small talk.

"Mika…who is Ai Chaolon?" inquired Takashi. Hearing her name brought so many fond memories.

"She was my mother. Today is her birthday and the same day she and father got married," I explained. My voice sounded distant for a minute. Takashi stretched out his hand to take mine into his.

"I'm so sorry," he replied feeling pity.

"Its ok. She's the reason why I'm into music. She use to be a big time singer, but once she fell in love with dad, she gave it all up just to be with him," I smiled. He smiled back never taking his gaze off of me.

The food was rather delicious and so was dessert. For me and Takashi's concern, we were too busy feeding each other the dessert with our tongues to notice jealous stares from men and women alike.

After dinner, Takashi took me back home. We stood outside my door for a while, spending the time just talking.

"I enjoyed our little date tonight," I said smiling up to him.

"I'm glad you did. I wanted to say sorry for all the arguments we've been having. I thought…you've grown bored of me and…favored Kasanoda more," he replied sullenly. I brought my hands up to cup his handsome face.

"Takashi, I would _never ever _grow bored of you. I-I love you."

There I said it. The three words I was afraid of saying due to the fear of it being too soon. He smiled cupping my right hand with his left.

"I love you too," Takashi whispered. It felt like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, but my fears weren't over yet.

"But promise me…No matter what happens or what I do, please love me for who I am. Never let me go," I pleaded.

"I promise…"

**Oh cliffhanger! Something is about to happen, but I won't kiss and tell. Please review the chapter and I'll update quickly.**


	20. Chapter 20:I'm Sorry

**Yeah, I know. Quick update right. I noticed that every time I post a new story. It doesn't update in the archives. So for all my fans, you guys have to keep checking if I updated or not. I don't know what's going on with fan fiction. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and you know the rest, belong to me.**_

**I'm Sorry**

_** "Class we have a new transfer student from one of our sister academies. Please show her your greatest hospitality."**_

_** "My name is Ishiwaka Chiyoko. Please take care of me."**_

Two weeks…it's been two _whole _weeks since she arrived here at Ouran. I don't even know the girl and she has already gotten on my bad side. She intentionally aggravates me on purpose.

More than once, she deliberately flicked her _bleached _blond hair in my face when she walked by me with her little minions. When I'm focused on a sport in gym, Chiyoko trips me on _purpose _to make it seem as if I'm a klutz. What did I ever do to her?

During lunch, she would purposely bump, more like _crash, _into me, making me spill my beautiful lunch all over the floor. She and her posse laugh at me as everyone look on with wondering eyes. Oh, how I _loathe _her.

What drives me insane the most is her infatuation with Takashi. After she humiliated me, Chiyoko goes over to him and fawns _excessively _over him. Always flashing him a coy smile while blinking her beady brown eyes at him.

At the host club, I couldn't get anywhere near him. She made sure that her friends including her crowded him and Mistukuni. This forces me to mingle with the other members, not that I don't mind.

Mainly Haruhi since she's the only one who actually makes sense out of the bunch. My nerves have been wearing thin and I think Mistukuni knows that. Ever since Chiyoko came here, she's been driving me away from Takashi.

I rarely get to see or talk to him beside at school. We don't even talk on the phone anymore than we use to. Not _once _has he removed himself from her advances.

Now it leaves me wondering if he really loves me.

I've been on edge lately. My reoccurring dreams of the past have been haunting me at night. No sleep would come to me.

It's a matter of time…before I snap…

* * *

"Oh, I'm _sorry, _Mikazuki-chan. I didn't _see _you there," replied Chiyoko sarcastically.

'_Yeah…sure…'_

"Its ok…I wasn't hungry anyway," I led through my teeth.

Chiyoko and her little followers walked away, laughing, going over to the host table leaving me with a ruined lunch. I heaved a heavy sigh, walking to sit at my lonely table. Occupation at table: one.

Glancing through my bangs, Takashi said nothing as she continued with her onslaught of flirtatious moves. I held my head in my hands, blinking back tears. I didn't notice Mistukuni glancing over at me with a look of sympathy and worry.

"Mika-chan, please sit with us today," pleaded Mistukuni.

"But there are no seats left," I tried to explain.

"Don't worry. I had Kyo-chan book a seat for you. Come on!" He dragged me over to the couch to sit right beside him and across from that b-I mean _Chiyoko._

"Oh! Mikazuki-san, I didn't know you come to the host club," spoke Chiyoko.

"Well, every time I come around, there is no seats left," I said fake smiling.

"I'm sorry," she replied with a snarky attitude.

Mistukuni felt the animosity between us two and tried to defuse the situation with cake. Takashi didn't say anything and kept his usual stoic face. This made me even more pissed than I already was.

There were a couple of moments of complete silence until she decided to play smart with me.

"Do you mind if I ask _you_ a question, Mikazuki?" inquired Chiyoko after setting her tea cup down.

'_Oh boy…this isn't going to be good…'_

"Go ahead."

"How did you become such a successful singer?" she asked. So now she wants to act civilized towards me.

"Through perseverance and practice, I was able to be discovered through via internet by _Deadly Art records_," I calmly answered.

"Oh…so you didn't screw your way to the top."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at our table.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just stating what everyone knows is true," she sneered.

"I would never do that and you know it, you fake ass spoiled Barbie!" I yelled jumping to my feet.

"How dare you?! All you are is a filthy commoner who weaseled her way into a society where she _doesn't _belong," Chiyoko shouted back, getting to her feet as well.

"Aw, what's the matter? Pretty girl use to _flaunting _nothing to get _nothing_?" I mocked.

"You don't belong here! A _thing _such as you should crawl back to whatever slum you came from," she spat out.

"You know Chiyoko…you're a pretty girl, but your personality makes you _ugly._"

A smack resonated through the whole room. Chiyoko had enough gall to slap me. The force was strong enough to turn my head to the side.

She was about to slap me again, but at that moment I had an instant flashback. On instinct, I grabbed her throat in a vice grip. My bangs shifted out of my face, revealing wide red eyes.

Her face contorted into fear as she struggled to breathe. My whole body felt numb from that point. I felt my mouth moving, but no sound came out.

"Mika-chan, let go of her!" I heard Mistukuni yell.

It took three of them to remove my tight grip from her neck. Chiyoko fell to the floor, chocking and gasping for air. I stood fidgety over her.

"Miss Chaolon, you have not only threatened the life of a fellow classmate, but also harmed a customer in the process of the threat. You are forbidden from the host club," reprimanded Kyoya.

I felt nothing at his words. My senses shut down, only focusing on the malicious taunting voices from the past.

"_**Look what you did, you filthy whore!"**_

'_**Shut up.'**_

"_**You shouldn't have been born."**_

'_**Shut up!"**_

"_**You're a monster."**_

'_**SHUT UP!'**_

Grabbing my head in pain, I ran out the room, ignoring Mistukuni and Haruhi's shouts to stop.

* * *

"Miss Ishiwaka, you suffer the same punishment as well,"

"You're going to side with the _freak _with the red eyes over me?!" she yelled. Tamaki went over to help her up.

"Lady Ishiwaka, like Mikazuki said. You are a pretty girl, but your personality makes you ugly."

"Don't even think about filing for assault. We've all witnessed who stuck who first," commented Kyoya giving her a cold look.

Chiyoko stormed out of the room, fuming like the spoiled brat she was.

"I'm sorry ladies, but host activities are canceled for today," declared Tamaki.

All the girls left, some whispering about Mikazuki's eyes. The hosts left early. No one was in the mood to discuss what took place in the room.

In the limo, Mistukuni noticed how quiet Takashi was being. He hadn't said a word since the fight that seemed like it took place hours ago. It made him furious that Takashi did nothing while Mika suffered.

He knew his taller cousin was slow with emotions, but watching their relationship from a distance made him sympathize with the girl.

"Don't you think Kyo-chan's punishment for Mika-chan was a little harsh?"

No. She went too far," replied Takashi. He wouldn't even look Mistukuni in the eye.

"But she didn't deserve that type of treatment!" yelled Mistukuni.

"What's done is done."

From the way he was acting, it seemed like Takashi didn't care.

'_It was your indifference that started this whole mess in the first place,' _thought Mistukuni.

He was right. Takashi did nothing when Mikazuki was bullied by Chiyoko. He knew Takashi wanted to keep their relationship a secret, but showing no concern for her was disgraceful.

'_Besides, you didn't catch what she said after she lashed out.'_

When he got home, he would have to call Ume-san to tell her what's going on.

"Hi honey, how was school?" chimed Ume.

"Fine."

"So did you give Mika a hug and a kiss for me?"

Her questioned was ignored as her son trotted up the stairs.

'_That's odd…'_

She noticed that Takashi hasn't talked about Mikazuki the past two weeks; Ume was tempted to call Mistukuni to see what's going on.

"Lady Ume, Haninozuka-sama would like to speak with you."

'_Speak of the devil…'_

* * *

"What?!"

After she came home, Haruhi told her father what happened. He was furious at how Mika was treated by the snobby girl and some of the students. Most of all, he was highly upset that Mori did nothing to stop the harassment.

Ranka knew he had better sense than that.

"But dad, you should have seen the look on her face. She had a look of pure terror and fear as she grabbed the girl," commented Haruhi.

"She mumbles something very quietly, but I caught it. It sounded like she said,_"No more. I won't let you hurt me. Don't touch me."_"

Ranka and Haruhi feared for Mikazuki's well being.

"Dad?"

"Yes Haruhi," answered Ranka.

Haruhi stared at the wall that separated their home from Mika's.

"Please watch out for her."

"Alright."

**It feels like this chapter is short. I don't care really. I'm tired and I wrote this chapter on the way to Maryland. Please review and I shall update.**


	21. Chapter 21: Tortured Past

**Guess what people? You reviewed and for your reward…an UPDATE! I wasn't expecting so many reviews since fan fiction seems to be acting up. Every time I publish a chapter, the story doesn't appear in the archives. Well anyway…enough of that. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**_

**Tortured Past**

I haven't been in school for days. It seems like months have passed when one is alone. Yeah…_alone…_

For my excuse for the absences, I told my teachers and chairman that I was in the midst of recording another album and currently had very important appointments in different areas. The teachers bought it and handed me work early in the morning when no one was around. That way I could still maintain my grade point average and stay ahead in school.

The chairman, however, didn't buy it at first, but didn't question my motives.

So here I am…sitting in the dark house…alone. The _friends _I thought I had didn't want me around anymore and my supposed lover didn't care at all. It felt as if I was nothing but trash, easily discarded when something _new _comes by.

My nightmares have gotten worse. At night, I would wake up in cold sweats. I would be so terrified that I couldn't go back to sleep.

I am tired, isolated, and depressed. Every day I thought about what happened between me and Chiyoko. My mind tells me that she deserved what she got, but my heart says that it shouldn't have been that harsh.

I couldn't help but lash when she was about to hurt me. I made a vow to never let someone cause harm to me. My heart cries out for someone to understand what I'm going through.

_ I want someone to love me for a change!_

* * *

_ I hope this is the right address,' _thought Ume.

When Mistukuni called that night, she was given answers to all of her questions and speculations. She was furious at the transfer student's efforts to terrorize Mikazuki. It hurt her that she couldn't do anything to stop it.

What really pissed her off was her son's lack of interest and action to the situation. He stood there on the sidelines while Mika was abused in plain sight. She raised her son better than that.

Ume was real concerned about Mikazuki's absence in school. Mistukuni had told her that Mikazuki hadn't been in school since the incident. She hoped nothing had befallen on the poor girl and that's why she stood in front of her small apartment complex.

Clutching her coat close to her, Ume walked up the stairs to knock on the door she thought was Mika's door. A woman with red-auburn hair opened the door, staring at Ume.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Um…does Mikazuki Chaolon live here?" she asked. Then she remembered that Mika said that her parents and relatives were no longer living.

"No. She lives right next door to me. I was about to check on her until you knocked," the woman explained.

"Oh…well…may I accompany you?" Ume asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course."

"By the way, my name is Morinozuka Ume," she commented holding a hand out for the woman to shake.

"Oh, so you're Mori's mother. I'm Haruhi's father, Fujioka Ranka," he said shaking her hand. Ume looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he said laughing nervously.

"I'm really concerned about Mika. She hasn't returned any of my calls," Ume spoke sullenly.

"I haven't had much luck either. She refuses to answer the door," remarked Ranka as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Maybe this time…she'll let us in."

Looks of concern and wonder etched across their faces.

* * *

"Mika…please…open the door."

I heard Ranka pleading from the other side of the door. I didn't want him to see me like this. Not right now.

I sat on the floor with my back against the door. I wanted to let him in, but every time I let someone in, they always hurt me in some way. My head was buried in my lap, trying to block out his pleading and begging.

"Please Mika! Let us in…please…for me," I heard another voice say. It sounded like Ume.

"Please Mika…open up."

It _was _Ume. I was torn between a rock and a rough place. Should I let them tire themselves out or should I let them in?

I got up and unlocked the door.

"Door is open," I said dully, walking away to sit in the dark living room. Sitting down on the floor, I heard the door creak open to the dark and brooding apartment.

"Mika…thank goodness you're alright!"

Ume ran over to me and brought me into a crushing hug. I didn't return it.

"Here, let me look at you," she spoke softly, cupping my head in her delicate hands. Ranka and Ume both gasped at my appearance.

That's why I didn't want them to come in. The sleepless nights have taken its toll on my appearance. Dark bags were prominent under my eyes.

My eyes lost their shine. Now they are a rust blood tint. My skin was sickly pale since I haven't been exposed to sunlight for long periods of time.

I moved my head from her grasp to stare at the table blankly.

"We heard what happened," said Ranka. He took a seat across from me as Ume still kept her position beside me.

"So what? Are you here to scold me because of it?!" I yelled.

"No…we're here for your well being," answered Ume. She tried to touch my shoulder, but I recoiled from her touch.

"What's going on Mika?" she asked, upset that I flinched away from her.

"My nightmares…have gotten worse," I admitted still staring at the table.

"Of your parents and sibling's deaths?" inquired Ranka, eyes full of concern.

"No. Something else."

"Then what is it?" he asked softly.

I looked at the both of them then back to the table once again.

"Of my past…" I spoke distantly.

"Mikazuki…what happened?" questioned Ume. She scooted closer to me.

"I guess…it's time to tell you of my history…"

* * *

_It all started when my mother gave up her music career to be with father. Grandmother was against it, but my grandfather respected my mother's decision. My seven aunts and their husbands sided with grandma._

_Soon after they were married, my mother gave birth to my oldest brother, Hiro. He had dad's snow white hair and mother's grey eyes. After two years, I was born._

_I didn't have any of mother and father's genes. I looked exactly like grandpa. He too had jet black hair and red eyes._

_One day, mother and father dropped Hiro and me over to the huge compound where my aunts and their husbands lived. They both had to work morning and night shifts for two days nonstop and needed someone to watch us. At the time, Hiro was seven and I was five._

_After our parents left, we were placed in the living room to play. Two of our aunts entered the room and grabbed me. Their manicured nails dug into my arms as they dragged me away from my brother._

"_Brother!" I screamed, thrashing in their holds to get away from them. He tried to save me, but he was held down by one husband._

_They dragged me down the stairs to the cold mold filled basement. My body hit each cement stair with brutal force. My back was badly bruised afterwards. The two threw me into a small cage and locked me inside._

"_There. Now you won't defile your brother with that evil presence, you vile demon," smirked one of the two._

"_You're nothing but a monster. A bastard born out of wedlock," the other sneered._

"_Na-uh! Mommy and daddy love each other!" I yelled back, clutching the cage bars. They left me alone in the basement._

_For the next two days, I was beaten and bruised badly. They would all take turns punching, kicking, and yelling at me. Lies were told that I was a whore, a demon, and nothing but a monster._

_I was malnourished. Food was never given to me while I was down there. When my parents returned, Hiro told them what happened and they instantly ran to the basement._

_When they got down there, they saw one of my aunts' husbands holding me by the tore scruff of my shirt. He continuously slapped me across the face._

"_Put my daughter down, Sosuke!" yelled father._

_Sosuke sneered at them._

"_What you mean this _thing_? Here you can have it?" He threw me against the basement wall. I couldn't remember anything after that._

_I woke up in a hospital. My parents and brother was relieved that I awoken. Mother told me that I could go home with them in a few days after my wounds healed._

_I had a concussion, swollen cheek, broken ribs, and a fractured right arm. From then on, my parents tried to keep me as far away from mom's sisters as possible. Hiro and I started spending our time with grandma and grandpa._

_They treated me nicer than aunties. But everything went downhill on my seventh birthday._

_Grandpa took me and Hiro to the park to play. A strange man appeared in black garb and tried to mug us. He pulled out a gun and was about to shoot me and Hiro, but grandpa shielded us with his body._

_The lethal bullets hit him in the back twice, puncturing a lung. The mugger got away and Hiro and I screamed for help. When help arrived…grandpa…was gone. My birthday ended in tragedy._

_Grandmother became insane due to the loss of grandpa. She blamed me for his death and took her anger out on me. After the funeral, mother and I went to console grandma at her home._

"_No!"_

"_Mama, please calm down," pleaded mom._

"_No. It's all her fault!" yelled grandma._

_She grabbed a glass vase and hurled it at me. I wasn't able to dodge it in the time, the vase made contact with my eyes. My forehead and eyes were covered in blood._

"_Get that thing away from me!"_

_Mother scooped me up in her arms and took me to the hospital. Doctors told mom that I still had my sight, but some microscopic particles had entered my lacrimal ducts, which causes me to bleed blood whenever I shed tears._

_Grandmother died from a broken heart…_

_When Hiro was eleven and I was seven, mother also gave birth to a baby boy, Seto. He also had father's hair and mother's eyes._

_My parents had to drop us at the compound again for a week. Hiro tried to protect me from our aunts' wrath, but the inevitable happened._

_When I was feeding Seto, two different aunts than before ripped me apart from my baby brother. I was once again dragged back down to the basement. This time I was shackled to the wall._

_The beatings were much worse. My left arm was broken severely in an odd angle cause bone to protrude from my skin. I had a black eye and more broken ribs. But the worse wound couldn't be healed._

_My parents once again rescued me, but it was too late. The doctors diagnosed me with a rare form of tuberculosis and couldn't be cured. When I recovered, I had a new perspective about love and people._

_Before I turned ten, I took up a small part time job to help my parents pay bills. Tragedy once again reared its ugly head…on my tenth birthday…_

_I was walking home late at night from working a late shift. When I got home, all the lights were off which wasn't normal._

_Entering the house, I turned on the lights to a gruesome scene. I found mother lying on floor with baby Seto in her arms. She was stabbed multiple times and Seto was deathly still._

_Father was shot in the head, his blood splattered all over the kitchen walls. Hiro laid face down in the floor with a knife protruding from his neck. I screamed at the sight, my heart shattered into pieces._

_The police came to the scene and tried to help, but they couldn't do much. When they went to the compound to bring a relative back, they also found a murder scene._

_I was left alone to prepare funeral arrangements for my beloved mother…father…and brothers._

* * *

"I had my time to grieve…my resolve strengthened to start my music career…that's what happened. That's why I lashed out," I ended.

Blood trailed down my cheeks as I started to cry. Ume pulled me into a hug, tears falling as well. My cries turned into full blown sobbing.

"Mika…I'm so sorry," chocked Ranka trying to hold back tears. My cries continued until I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

I pulled myself away from Ume as my sobs turned into coughs.

"Mika is it happening again?" asked a concern Ranka.

I nodded my head as I tried to breathe.

"Ume-san, could you take Mika to the hospital quickly. Her disease is acting up," stated Ranka as he got up quickly.

"Of course."

She helped me up as she walked us outside to call her driver. While Ume escorted me to the hospital, Ranka made an important phone call to a certain host.

* * *

Ume watched as a doctor placed a breathing mask on Mika's mouth a nose. When the doctor left, Ume took hold of Mikazuki's hand.

"I will be here for you…I'll get Takashi to come to his senses. I promise…" she said confidently.

Mika answered with a red tears escaping her eye as she breathed through the mask.

Ume walked through the mansion doors with purpose. It was time her son had a little chit chat with mommy dearest. Without warning, she burst into his room to find Takashi lying across the bed.

Grasping his uniform shirt, she dragged him down the stairs to the kitchen. Servants scrambled when the lady of the house entered the area. No one dared to enter, not with an angry Mrs. Morinozuka in sight.

She threw him down into a short stool as she stood intimidating over him for once.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you-,"

"What are you doing?! Mikazuki needs your help and your sitting here like nothing is wrong!" she yelled.

"She went too far-,"

"Do you know why she lashed out the way she did? Hmm?" inquired Ume. She paced back and forth trying to ease the anger away. Takashi stayed silent.

Ume sighed and relayed what Mika told her to him. Several moments of silence ensued.

"She was abused by her relatives," spoke Takashi in disbelief.

"Yes, that's why she reacted the way she did."

"Tomorrow…I'll stop by her-,"

"Mika's in the hospital," she interrupted as she stared at her son.

"Wha-what?"

"She had another attack and is hospitalized. I'm going to see her tomorrow. You are more than welcome to miss a day of class and come," she said starting to walk out the kitchen. Ume stopped in the doorway to turn to Takashi who was still sitting down.

"You know…this would of never happened…if you intervened."

She left Takashi to mull over everything she said. He buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done…"

**Omgosh! While I was typing and writing this, I had tears coming into my eyes. I hope you all got the same reaction. Please review and I shall update quickly!**


	22. Chapter 22:Forgiveness

**Yeah, sorry for the late update. I've been trying to get everything ready for college, but they don't want to answer my phone calls…anyway on with the chapter. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. Any other characters and plots belong to me.**_

**Forgiveness**

_'I guess he's not coming.'_

Ume sighed deeply. For the past ten minutes, she waited for Takashi to join her outside, but he hasn't shown. She figured that he went to school earlier than usual because he wasn't with Satoshi as he left for school.

Giving up, Ume meandered toward the parked Mercedes. The driver opened the car door for her to get in. Inside, she strapped herself in and got comfortable. Closing her eyes, she inhaled and exhaled.

During her meditation, she heard the car door open and shut. Ume figured it was the driver and paid no mind to it. But she heard the door open and close again before feeling the car pull off.

Snapping her eyes open, Ume turned her head to the right to see Takashi in casual attire. Ume was mildly shocked to see her son in the car with her.

"I need to make things right," he said feeling his mother's eyes on his persona.

Ume smiled at her son. Takashi, hopefully, finally realized what he was doing. She just hoped that Mikazuki would be willing to forgive him.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She's recovering quite nicely. The patient should be well enough to leave if the healing process continues this way," replied a nurse as she checked Mika's vitals.

"Has she been sleep at all?" asked Ume as she and Takashi watched the nurse buzz about.

"Ever since you left yesterday, she has been asleep. She should be waking up soon. If you need anything, please call…by the way if you don't mind me asking…who are you in relation to the patient?" inquired the nurse. Takashi looked like he wanted to say something, but Ume beat him to it.

"She's my future daughter-in-law!" she chimed.

"Oh really! So who's the lucky bachelor?"

Ume jabbed a finger over to the ever silent Takashi. He blushed at his mother's boldness.

"Wow…she's so lucky to have you. You both would have beautiful kids."

Takashi mumbled thanks as he looked to the side to avoid the stares of his mom and the nurse.

"Once again if you need anything, please call me," said the nurse as she left them alone to attend to another patient.

The two rook a seat on each side of Mikazuki's hospital bed. They watched as Mika breathed evenly through the oxygen mask. Ume ran her hand over Mika's side fringe in a soothing manner.

Takashi watched her silently.

"Ume-san…" Mika was starting to rouse from Ume's actions.

She opened her eyes halfway to stare at the blinding white ceiling. Ever so slowly, she sifted her head to the left to gaze at Ume.

"I'm here sweetie," she said resting her hand upon Mika's pale cheek.

"I've brought someone who's been dying to see you," Ume spoke softly, gesturing with her eyes to turn the other way.

Removing her gaze from Ume, Mikazuki turned her head to the other side. Takashi didn't speak a word as Mika looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Takashi," Mika said breathlessly. He hesitantly reached out his right hand to grasp her's. He feared that she would withdraw, but all she did was stare.

"You broke your promise…you promised me you would stay by my side no matter what," Mika choked out as she started to cry softly.

"I know, I know," Takashi replied as he brushed away tears that had fallen from her face.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," stated Ume. She got up and left out the room to an unknown place.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Mika sniffled as she weakly tried to dry her eyes. Hurt and pain was evident on her face.

"I was afraid…of what the girls would do if they found out that we were dating. I was afraid of what the rest of the host club would do as well," Takashi said. Mika continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I know sorry isn't enough for what I done…what I didn't do hurt you the most. But .Sorry."

Mikazuki sifted her eyes and head to gaze at the ceiling.

"I understand…if…you don't want anything to do with me after this, but…just tell me what to do in order to make everything right again. I miss you…I love you."

A few tears fell from Takashi's eyes as he declared his love to her. He was really since about what he said. Even if he had to get on his hands and knees to beg for forgiveness, he would do it because…he loved her.

Mikazuki didn't say anything nor direct her gaze from the ceiling.

Takashi took it as a sign of rejection. He hung his head low as more tears escaped his dark colored eyes and flowed down his cheeks. Takashi felt a hand on his face, brushing some of his tears away.

He glanced up to see Mika gazing at him.

"I'll give you a second chance, but when you promise me something…fulfill it," she said sternly.

"I will. I promise I'll make it up to you," Takashi replied as he brought the hand on his cheek up to kiss it.

"May I…kiss you?" he asked nervously.

"You may."

Placing her hand down, Takashi slowly removed the oxygen mask off Mikazuki's face. Leaning over her slightly, he braced himself on his forearms on each side of her. Closing the distance, he pressed his lips to her's.

Takashi groaned at the feeling of her lips against his. It's been far too long since they kissed. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss and gain better access.

Mika grasped Takashi's clothed forearms to pull him in closer. Soon they ran out of air and had to pull away. He placed one last lingering kiss on her lips before touching her forehead with his.

For the first time since he got here, she finally had a smile plastered on her face.

"Now all I have to do is break the news to the others…"

* * *

Yesterday, Kyoya received an important phone call from Ranka concerning Mikazuki. At first, he could care less about the girl until Ranka told him about her history. He grew appalled and sympathetic over the horrid story.

After his talk with Ranka, Kyoya began to rethink his judgment in Mika. He was also concerned about her absences, but her teachers explained to him that she comes early in the morning to drop off and pick up her work. Kyoya knew he would have to tell the others about this.

So…here he was…standing in front of them. Host club hours ended a short period ago. Without Takashi, Mistukuni had to entertain both his and Takashi's clients even though he done it before. But it was odd because Takashi didn't have kendo practice today…

"What's the matter Kyoya?" inquired Tamaki.

"It's Mikazuki. I'm considering taking back her punishment," he stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, it was a little harsh on her," remarked Kaoru.

"But she did take it too far," replied Hikaru.

"Why the sudden change Kyoya?" asked Tamaki. He had no clue why Kyoya would bring it up at a time like this.

Kyoya sighed as he got ready to tell everything Ranka explained to him. When he finished, most of the members had appalled looks on their faces.

"That's unforgiveable!" yelled Haruhi.

"And we've made it even more worse when we did nothing to stop Chiyoko," said the twins.

"How could we let such happen? Does Mori-sempai know about this?" questioned Tamaki.

"He should since he is the reason the incident happened," remarked Mistukuni as he clutched Usa-chan closer to his chest.

"What do you mean?" inquired Kyoya, confused by Mistukuni's statement.

"You guys don't know? Mika-chan and Takashi are dating," stated Mistukuni with innocent eyes.

There was a brief moment of silence before everyone blanched.

"What?!"

"They've been dating since she got out the hospital."

"So that's why Chiyoko only targeted her," commented Hikaru.

"Anyhow…we've got to make it up to her somehow," declared Tamaki in a hero pose.

"Like what boss?" questioned the twins as they looked at him weirdly.

"Well…she's never had a fond memory on her birthday, so…why don't we give her something to remember," yelled an enthusiastic host king.

"That sounds like a great idea Tama-chan!"

"Sempai, do you even know what day her birthday is on?" deadpanned Haruhi.

"If I recall, in her records her date of birth is April 2," Kyoya answered smoothly.

"Then that settles it. Operation: Birthday wish is in full swing!"

* * *

_Elsewhere…_

_ "Achoo!"_

_ "Are you cold?" asked Takashi, moving to place another blanket over top Mika._

_ "Someone's talking about me…or planning something."_

_ Takashi and Ume looked very confused._

**Well, please review and I'll update as soon as I can. I don't know when with college starting and all. So till then my dearies.**


	23. Chapter 23:Return

**Yay! Another chapter! Yeah I decided to post this one as soon as I could because college has been less demanding than I thought. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**_

**Return**

Returning to school has never been a problem…but this is ridiculous!

Due to my quick recovery, I was able to come back to Ouran. Of course, I had to make up a few tests, but that will be a breeze. I just didn't like the annoying stares.

I didn't even bother to cover up my eyes anymore. The girls present at the incident probably already spread the gossip about my red eyes. Yes people, I have oddly colored eyes.

"Stop staring!" I yelled. Everyone staring in the hallway froze in fear. Geez is this what Ritsu feels like when people stare at him for too long.

I quickly gathered myself and continued on down the hallway.

I was glad to hear that Chiyoko was expelled for what happened. _'Thank you chairman!' _I can finally walk in peace without looking behind me to see if she's going to sneak attack on me.

While I got to my locker, there was a small note taped onto the door. Taking it, I opened it to see what it read.

_To my goddess:_

_O' Mikazuki, how art thee,_

_Thee most beautiful in all the land;_

_Thee most desired._

_O' my love!_

_How I await to kiss your sinful lips_

_How I can't wait to hold you to my breast._

_My love,_

_I await you with flowers that couldn't compare to you beauty._

_ ~Takashi_

I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. Opening my locker, I placed the not inside and grabbed my books for class. Closing it, I was greeted with a bouquet of roses.

I dropped my books in surprise…the flowers were lovely. Each rose was an exotic color. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Blue, yellow, purple, even green. Looking up, I saw Takashi smiling sweetly at me. "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful goddess," he said handing me the roses.

Taking the flowers, I inhaled deeply to take in their lovely scent.

"You're a hopeless romantic," I giggled gazing over top of the roses to look coyly at him. He just chuckled.

"Thank you…Takashi."

If I could, I would kiss him senseless right then and there, but I didn't want to cause any more trouble with other girls. Takashi picked up my fallen books and began to walk away with them. "Wait Takashi! I can carry them!" I called out.

"I don't think so. You seem pretty occupied with those roses and besides…I can't have my goddess struggling to get to class," Takashi called over his shoulder.

_'That boy,' _I thought. Sighing, I ran up with the flowers in hand to walk beside him. Maybe today won't be a bad day after all.

* * *

_'You know what…I take that back.'_

Classes so far have been a total nightmare on earth. All the girls in my classes we _so _overly concerned of who gave me the roses.

Most of all, they kept pestering me why Takashi carried my books to class. The man could do whatever he wanted. They also asked stupid questions about my unusual eye color.

_"Are those contacts?"_

_ "Are you color blind or something?"_

"Sine your eyes are red, does that mean you see the world in a different color?"

Like seriously…what the fuck?! Where did these questions come from? They're outrageous.

Mistukuni was elated that I was back. Apparently, he was worried about me after the whole Chiyoko thing. Thank goodness she's all in the past.

I couldn't spend time with the two at lunch. I was too bust taking tests that I missed during my absence. Those were pretty easy.

When I was in the midst of taking my test, I realized that my producer hasn't called me at all. I don't know why I suddenly thought of this, but something seemed off…This could be really good or really bad.

Finishing my tests in record time, I was able to stash the roses in my locker before heading to my next class. Those went by smoothly without incident…other than comments about my eyes.

I wonder if any of the rest of the host club knows of my return…

* * *

"Mika-chan, are you coming to the host club," asked Mistukuni as he gave me the cutest puppy eyes that only he could produce. I sighed. I wanted to, but as far as I'm concerned, I'm still banned from there.

"I wish I could, but I'm banned remember," I said to him. "Na-uh. Kyo-chan and the others decided to let you come back to the club," chimed Mistukuni.

Surprise overtook my features.

_'How could this be…something is up…'_

"Mika-chan?" questioned Mistukuni as he blinked owlishly at me. "Sorry, I was spacing out."

Takashi hoisted him onto his back as we entered the hallway. Walking, I once again meandered back into my thoughts. _'Why would they all of a sudden revoke my punishment? And with Kyoya none of the less…I wonder…'_

"Mika-chan, you sure you're okay? This is the second time you've spaced out," inquired Mistukuni. His eyes were filled with concern as he held onto Takashi's shoulders. "Yeah…I'm just tired…that's all," I replied.

This made Takashi glance down at me. He probably thought that I haven't fully recovered from my attack. I just smiled reassuringly.

Opening the door for Takashi, since he was carrying precious cargo, we were greeted with the clattering of tea cups, chit-chat, and swooning girls. As if sensing us, they all stopped what they were doing to turn to us. Mostly…all eyes were on me.

Ignoring them, I walked behind Takashi and Mistukuni to their usual area. When I approached, the girls waiting for the two cousins cowered back in fear. I guess they weren't trying to take their chances with me after nearly chocking Chiyoko to death.

"Sorry, but I think…I'm not wanted at this table. I'll see you guys afterwards…I need to have a little…_talk_ with Kyoya." I excused myself was a bow turning away from the disheartening looks from the two. With grace, I glided over to where Kyoya was by a nearby window.

He was too engrossed in his notebook to notice I was right beside him. "Kyoya-san," I called. I could tell he was startled because he jumped slightly when I said his name.

His dark purple-grey eyes stared back in me in surprise. "We need to talk, perhaps somewhere…private," I stated gesturing with my eyes to the nosy crowd around us.

He got the hint and followed me out the room. I lead him to the studio since no one knew of its existence except the hosts…and Ritsu. Closing the door behind him, I kept my eyes focused on the mirror so I could indirectly look at him.

"Before I begin, tell me…who told you and don't play dumb either," I demanded. Kyoya looked shocked at my forwardness. Pushing his glasses up, it caught the light making it glint in order to hide his eyes.

"Ranka, he told me that day he had Mrs. Morinozuka take you to the hospital. The others and I know everything," he explained coolly. "So you were told by Ranka…I kind of figured. What's the deal about revoking my punishment?" I asked turning my body towards him with my arms crossed.

"Since I've told the rest about your story, we all agreed that it would be the correct decision to do so. You had no control of the situation." There was a slight pause before Kyoya opened his mouth.

"We deeply apologize for what happened." My eyes widen slightly. I wasn't expecting an apology, but there was nothing they could do about it anyway.

"There's no need. Besides, it was out of everyone's hand," I said nonchalantly. "It is partly our fault. We turned a blind eye to what was happening with a fellow friend of the host club and the fact _she _only targeted you because of your relationship with Mori-sempai," he remarked.

_'How could they known about that…unless…'_

"Mistukuni told you didn't he?" I asked more like stated. He was the only one in the school that knew of our status. Kyoya seemed hesitant to answer.

"It's fine. Takashi was going to tell you guys anyway…we should get back before the others think I killed you or something," I said waving my hand dismissively. He gave me his _professional _smile as we walked out the room. When we got back, he opened the door for me as a gentleman should.

Ignoring some of the stares and whispers from a few of the girls, I took a seat on a window pane overlooking the school garden. I felt peaceful sitting there. Unconsciously, my eyes started to flutter close.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

"You know, this is the first time we ever saw her sleep willingly," said Hikaru as he hovered over Mikazuki's sleeping form. "She looks peaceful," commented Kaoru as he gazed over his older brother's shoulder. "Yeah," agreed Takashi.

Takashi cradled Mika's head in his lap. Since the guys knew about their relationship, Takashi was free to express his love around her. Club hours ended a few minutes ago.

While she was asleep, the hosts kept a careful eye on her form. Takashi the most and his customers were slightly put off about it. Through the corner of his eye, Takashi would glance over to where she rested.

He was concerned about her well being. From the way the sun hit her, Mika looked a little pale than usual but not alarming. As Takashi cradled her head, he ran his large hand through her long black tresses.

Sighing softly, Mika snuggled into him enjoying his warmth. Takashi smiled while the others went off about how cute they looked together, "Mori-sempai, we have a proposition that you might be interested in," stated Tamaki with serious eyes.

Takashi glanced up to look at him. "Since Mika-sempai hasn't had any nice memories on her birthday, we've all decided to organize a birthday party. Would you be interested?' Takashi thought about it for a moment.

He hadn't really thought about her. In fact, he had no idea of the date. But for the sake of her happiness, he would have to side with them.

"Ah." "Then that settles it. Make sure that you keep it a secret from her." Everyone left.

Takashi carried Mikazuki bridle style into the limo. This time Haruhi joined them. She figured she could join them for a ride since she normally walks home with Mikazuki anyway.

With the help of Haruhi, Takashi was able to carry Mika into her apartment and into her room. Laying her down gently, he was about to leave until he heard her shift.

"Takashi," she mumbled still half asleep. "Sssh, I'm right here," he said moving back to sit on the bed. "I've brought you home. Go back to sleep…I'll see you tomorrow, my goddess," he whispered, moving stray strands of hair from her face.

"Good night…I love you," she replied, slowly drifting back to slumber land. He kissed her forehead gently. Exiting the house, he made sure the door was locked before leaving.

Getting back into the limo, he and Mistukuni continued their way home. Mistukuni was kind enough to tell Takashi of Mika's birth date.

_'April 2…Just wait my goddess.'_

**Yeah sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it. For future notice, the three third years are in their final months of school. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. And to the Yoshinator...I just came up with that date, i was going to go with April 1 but i changed my mind. Weird isnt it?**


	24. Chapter 24:Birthday

**Hello my faithful readers! I've finally found do time to update my story. With all of these projects, they're so time consuming. Anyway sorry for the long hiatus, read till your heart's content. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host club. Bisco Hatori owns all rights. Ocs and other plotline belong to me.**_

**Birthday**

Weeks have passed and seasons have changed. Flowers have begun to bloom and sprout. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

The soft breeze would carry the petals, almost making them dance as they are swept away by the wind. The temperature was warm, not cold and not too hot. Spring…just the way I like it.

Yesterday was a trip, being April fool's day and all. Hikaru and Kaoru spent most of their day pranking Tamaki and Haruhi. For Tamaki, they placed Nekozowa's cat puppets in his locker.

Tamaki freaked out and ran to the wrong class, this time instead of it being the Greek class; it was the Romanian language class. Stupid Tamaki, not realizing this, ended up taking an exam in a language he hardly knew. Haruhi, however, didn't fall for their devious tricks.

Either she completely ignored it or someone else fell victim to the traps. Like Mistukuni for example. His mistake caused him to lose his supply of candy in his backpack as the contents spilt on the floor.

And me, not paying attention, slipped and fell on the floor. I was about to murder the two twins, but Takashi stopped me from doing so. Plus, Kyoya wouldn't let me because they would lose twenty percent of their female customers. _Whatever…_

Surprisingly, Takashi took me out on a little date last night. For a minute, I thought he was joking, but he convinced me that he wasn't. He wanted to take me out, to get away from all the stress and spend time together.

Because of final exams for seniors approaching, teachers have been giving us study guides left and right. On top of that, I have to record another cd while I'm trying to prepare for my finals. On occasion, we do study together…but we hardly get anything done because _someone _has a problem with keeping his hands to himself.

Today was my dreaded birthday. Birthdays are supposed to be joyful and celebratory. But mine…was filled with unpleasant and painful memories.

I can't even remember the last time I actually celebrated my birthday. It's been far too long. Some birthdays I did nothing or I would go visit the cemetery.

I mainly visited my parents and siblings. Then I move onto grandpa. The others…I stay away from like the plague.

Not dropping any hints, I carefully made sure not to mention my birthday to anyone. Not even Takashi knows. Why should I anyway?

My birthday is nothing to celebrate. Why celebrate it when my beloved ones died on it? It's just a waste of time.

Besides…it hurts to realize that…your beloved ones…aren't here…to celebrate along aside of you…

* * *

"Mika-sempai, you seem out of it today," observed Mei. Mei was the girl that I comforted that day of the Valentine's performance. She was doing well and had found a new love interest.

"No, I'm just thinking. Now what were you saying?" I replied snapping out of my trance. Mei and I currently occupied my old table at lunch. She came to my homeroom this morning, telling me that she had great news.

No matter how hard I tried, she wouldn't spill until lunch time. "I'm in love~," she sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes playfully, earning me a little nudge from her.

"I'm serious! And he's in the gardening club with me! Oh Mika-sempai, you should see him," she sighed dazedly. "Well, what does he look like?" I inquired. "He has gorgeous red hair and the most piercing hazel-amber eyes," Mei swooned.

I closed my eyes to picture the male of interest. _'Red hair, amber eyes…wait a minute. Could it be… ?' _"Is his name Ritsu Kasanoda?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked blinking owlishly. "I know him. He's a good friend of mine. A bit on the shy side, but sweet at the same time. He'll be perfect for you," I said smiling. "Have you two talked?"

At the question, Mei blushed and tried to hide behind her long auburn fringe. "No…I can't even talk to him without making a complete fool of myself," she remarked dejected. Giving her a sympathetic look, I told her, "What if I help you out? I could talk to him for you if you want," I suggested.

She looked at me with beady silver eyes. "Really?" I nodded my head.

Out of nowhere, she glomped me; sending us crashing to the floor. Others around us stared at us weirdly. "Oh, thank you so much Mika-sempai!" she said hugging me tightly.

"No…problem," I wheezed out.

* * *

"Mika."

Hearing a voice, I looked up to see Takashi looming over me. "We can go. Class is over," he stated. Glancing around, the classroom was completely empty. I don't even recall the lesson or hearing the school bell go off.

"How long have I been sitting here?" I asked blinking slowly to comprehend my surroundings. "About fifteen minutes," he replied, stretching a hand out for me to take. "Its been that long, and I've made you late for the host club too," I said standing up with the help of Takashi.

"There are no host activities today. However, we have a meeting to attend," he explained. "Hang on. Let me pack up." Quickly gathering my things and placing them in my locker, we were off to the music room.

Opening the door for me, I stepped inside only to be greeted with brightly colored confetti. "Surprise!" shouted the various tones of the host club. No facial expression graced my features.

Glancing around, there were banners displayed from the ceiling along with streamers. The one that caught my eye read: Happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday Mika-chan," chimed Mistukuni as her ran and hugged my waist. "Kyoya told you guys my birthday by reading my profile," I pointed out, keeping my eyes trained on the rest in front of me. "Yes and we agreed to organize a special surprise birthday party for you," said Tamaki flamboyantly. Posing an arm out in an inviting gesture, Tamaki continued.

"So Mika-sempai, tell us how you feel," he said charmingly. I swore I saw his teeth sparkle when he smiled. "Furious." That one word sent him into his corner of woe.

"Furious? Why furious?" questioned Hikaru and Kaoru with questioning eyes. "You all know my past. You guys can figure it out," I coldly responded. "But Mika-chan, we and sempai only want you to have a happy moment on your birthday to remember," persuaded Haruhi.

That didn't sit well with me.

"Celebrating my birthday is not a good way to go about it. Why should I celebrate the day my loved ones were taken away from me? Why must I degrade the deaths of my parents, siblings, and my grandfather," I questioned hatefully, my gaze hard as steel.

"Because you're still here," replied Takashi from behind me. He enclosed me and Mistukuni in his arms. "Because you're alive, you and I have become lovers," he whispered.

"Because you're alive,I have someone to share cake with," commented Mistukuni looking up at me as he still refused to let go. "Because of you," started Hikaru. "We have a new toy to play with…besides Haruhi," ended Kaoru.

That enticed a "hey" out of said girl. "And I have someone to talk to, who has common sense," answered Haruhi. "I have a potential idea to boost our sales," responded Kyoya.

They all sweat dropped at his statement. Tamaki had yet to comment as he got out of his mushroom patch in the corner of the room. "Because you're alive, we have another long life friend of the host club," he presented.

I couldn't help the tears as they fell from my eyes. I never thought of it that way. I guess… I haven't fully let go of my past.

"Thank you…so much," I sniffled, wiping the tears from my face. "It's understandable to dwell in the past. Just…don't let it consume you. Now, shall we enjoy this glorious day," suggested Tamaki. I nodded my head happily.

The party was small, nothing fancy…._Thank Kami. _There was some live entertainment provided by Tamaki. I didn't know he could play piano.

I should keep his ability in mind for future use. Hikaru and Kaoru made me play the "Which one is Hikaru" game. I was able to tell the difference between the two. They asked me how, I just told them that their slight differences in voice tones and personality gave them away.

The cake was delicious, even though they had to keep Mistukuni from devouring the whole thing. It didn't bother me, so I let him eat as much as he wanted of it. Takashi was suspiciously silent throughout the whole ordeal.

That made me think for a minute. _'I wonder what's going on in that heads of his…' _"Its time for presents!" shouted Tamaki as I was dragged to sit on a lush couch in front of them.

"Open mine first. Daddy made sure to get you a gift this time," he said shoving a perfectly wrapped gift in my hands. "Alright! Alright. I'll open it. And you're not my dad." Opening the gift, I came in contact with a frilly dress.

When I said frilly, I mean really _really _frilly. And to make it worse…it was _Mother of all pinks!_

My eye twitched as I held up the dress. I just wanted it to combust into flames right then and there. "Yes, isn't it lovely? I brought a matching pair for Haruhi too," Tamaki commented holding up a smaller replica of the monstrosity.

"Now you two match!" "I'm not wearing that," declared Haruhi. "Neither am I," I agreed.

"Why not?" said Tamaki as anime tears fell from his eyes. "It's too pink," deadpanned Haruhi. "It's too frilly," I countered.

"And it's a dress," we chorused. As Tamaki was shot down by the both of us, the twins took their turn. "Here."

Unwrapping the present, it revealed more clothes. Except these ones I liked…a lot. It was a pair of actual bell bottom, like from soul train days and it came with a cream blouse and red vest.

"Oh thank you! I love it," I exclaimed, bringing the two in for a hug. "No problem. Mother designed it for you a while ago," said Kaoru. "She also told us to tell you that she wants you to have the best wishes on your birthday," remarked Hikaru.

"Tell her I said thank you," I replied releasing the two. Haruhi was next to present her gift. It was a nice red scarf to go along with the outfit Mrs. Hitachin made.

I hugged her as a thank you. For Kyoya, he got me a Parisian beret. "How did you know I liked these hats?" I inquired. "I read your profile," he noted.

I sweat dropped. I said thank you and moved on to Mistukuni. "Here Mika-chan, open mine!" Opening his gift, I gasped in shock.

"Oh Mistukuni…it's beautiful," I squealed. He gave me a large version of a porcelain doll of a harajuku girl. These dolls were hard to come by, especially in this size.

I couldn't believe he was able to get one for me. "Thank you so much, Mistukuni," I said giving his cheek a kiss. Now all that was left was Takashi.

I wonder what he had in store for me as he stood directly in front of me. "Mikazuki, I love you so much," he started. "As our graduation approaches, I find myself thinking about our future. We've been so busy thinking about which university to attend, but haven't thought about us."

I sat there silently waiting for him to continue. "Mika…I can't imagine a world without you by my side," Takashi admitted, staring at me with those cool grey eyes. "Me too," I whimpered, tears beginning to sting my eyes.

"When I'm alone, I think about how I want to be everything to you. I want to be your one and only. In the future, I want us to have children and eventually grow old together…that's why I stand before you now." He stepped closer and pulled a small black box out of his blazer. I placed my quivering hands over my mouth to stifle a gasp.

Tears started to cascade down my cheeks. "I want you to be my wife," he declared, getting down on one knee. Takashi opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

The diamond had to be _at least _thirty-five karats. The band was simple sterling silver. The diamond was shaped into an oval and had smaller diamonds surrounding it.

My heart was pounding. "I want you to be the mother of my children. I want to be by your side till death do us part," by this time I was almost hyperventilating. "Mikazuki Chaolon, will you marry me, my sweet goddess?" he confessed.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, yes!" I choked out, finally finding my voice. He stood up, pulled me into his arms, laughing all the way.

I couldn't help but join him as he twirled me around. The others clapped and cheered at the proposal. Setting me back on my feet, he placed the ring on my index finger.

Then he pulled me into a heated kiss. Even though I didn't want to, I had to pull away before the kiss could escalate further. As we pulled apart, the doors to the room burst open.

"Mikazuki-sempai! Please be my girl friend!" bellowed a red faced Ritsu.

_'Oh man…he has the worse timing.'_

**Yeah once again sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update every other Saturday. I want to have a lemon between Takashi and Mikazuki, but I dont know if i should. Maybe I'll let you guys decide. Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	25. Chapter 25:Mending Hearts

**Hi guys. I am so sorry for the long update. It seems as if I don't have free time anymore. **_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Host Club. All rights belong to Bisco Hatori. All other ideas belong to me.**_

**Mending Hearts**

We all stood there awkwardly as we all stared at Ritsu. Of course after Takashi proposed to me, he decides to show up. And to make it worse, Ritsu asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Um…," I had no idea what to say, but I knew I had to break the news to him. But before I could say anything, he saunters up to me and clasps my hands in his. "I know I may not be as bold and straight forward guy than the others, but if you give me a chance, I could become better at it," Ritsu confessed.

I watched as his blush continued to deepen as I stared long and hard at him. Breaking contact, I carefully removed my hands from his. A deep sigh escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry Ritsu, but I can't accept your request," I said. He looked taken back by my rejection. "B-but why?" he asked, eyes full of sorrow.

To see him so crestfallen like that pulled at my heart strings.

"Remember how I told you I was in a relationship," I remarked. Ritsu raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well… I'm engaged," I stated.

The shock hit him at full force, sending him stumbling backwards. Nudging my head towards Takashi, he came up behind me and placed his large hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry," I said sending him a sympathetic look.

"Y-you and M-Mori-sempai?" Ritsu questioned, pointing a shaky finger at our forms. We both nodded simultaneously. Ritsu let his hand fall limply to his side.

Turning his back to us, he began to mumble to himself. "Who am I kidding? I can't believe that I actually tried to go through with this. I mean who wants to have a yakuza heir as a boyfriend anyway." "Ritsu I-," but before I could finish, he runs out the room.

"Wait!" I shouted beginning to run after him, but a grasp on my arm prevented me from doing so. Whirling around, Takashi had an impassive look on his face. "Takashi, he needs someone right now. He's hurting," I pleaded.

"It's best to let him be alone for now," Takashi stated. "Why?! Is it because he confessed his undying love to me? Is that it?!" I shouted, ripping my arms from his grip.

"Why are you so hell bent on comforting him?" snapped Takashi. Not facing him I said, "Because I know how it feels to be neglected by someone I thought loved me." I heard him sigh heavily as if to say something else, but I didn't stick around long enough to hear it.

After I said what I said, I bolted out the room to find Ritsu.

* * *

Takashi and the others watched as Mikazuki disappeared down the hallway. "Takashi she's right," said Mistukuni. Takashi turned around to look at his cousin.

"What Ritsu needs right now is someone to understand him." "I think she would be the perfect candidate to heal his broken heart. Besides Mori-sempai, she chose to marry you right," remarked Haruhi.

Taking everything in, Takashi couldn't help but turn back to stare longingly down the hallway Mikazuki and Ritsu disappeared into.

* * *

"Ritsu! Ritsu where are you?!" It felt like I've been shouting for an hour now. I've searched the whole entire building for Ritsu, but came up empty.

I was very concerned for his well being, but as I turned down another hallway, I began to lose hope. Stopping at the large windows, overlooking the fountain and garden maze, I scoured the outside for the red headed yakuza. And there he was, sitting on s couple of steps outside the maze.

I darted down out of the school as fast as I could. I practically jumped down a flight of stairs. Reaching my destination, I called out to him. "Ritsu!"

Hearing his name, his head shot up instantly as I continued to trot up to him. "Mikazuki-sempai," said a highly surprised Ritsu. I stopped a foot away from him, huffing and puffing trying to catch my breath.

"I've…been…looking all over…for …you," I panted. Standing up straight, I brought him into a hug.

"Mika-sempai! W-what are y-you doing?" stuttered Ritsu. He kept his arms away from his sides, not knowing what to do. I just held him tighter.

"I know what it feels like." "What?" he asked confused. Leaning back a bit, I was able to gaze into his ever expressive amber eyes.

"I know how it feels like to be rejected by someone you thought loved you as well. You're not alone," I explained. His eyes widen. "Who would ever think about rejecting you? You're an angel," he stated.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his innocence. "Did you ever hear about something between me and…_Chiyoko?_" I asked him. "Some of the guys in my class were talking about it. I blew it off as a rumor-,"

"It's not a rumor," I interrupted. "What happened between us is true. I was abused by her and neglected by my lover." As I brought back painful memories, I couldn't help to shed a few tears. Breaking our contact, I buried my head into his chest.

"She targeted me because of my connection with Takashi. Takashi hurt me deeply…when he didn't push her away when she tried to flirt with him or stand up for me. We got into this confrontation, severing my love of Takashi." I felt Ritsu enclosing me in his arms as he listened to my story. "My depression spiraled out of control and eventually led me to be hospitalized-,"

"Wait, you were in the hospital?!" exclaimed Ritsu. "Yes, I was," I confirmed looking at his horrified face. "But fortunately, Takashi's mother was able to knock some sense into him. I gave him a second chance, but he's been working hard to earn back my love."

Ritsu's shoulders slumped ever so slightly in a relaxed state. "So you see, you're not alone when it comes to heart break. Besides, you need to cheer up. Today is my birthday," I said contently. "Is it?"

"Yeah. Today is my birthday." There was a brief moment of silence before he opened his mouth. "Are you serious?! I'm so sorry for my outburst. I mean happy birthday!," he shouted out.

I just giggled at his reaction. After calming down, I realized it was getting late. "C'mon, I'll walk you home," I commented.

"But what about-," "If Takashi gets mad about this, then so be it. I couldn't leave a fellow of mine to suffer alone," I said smiling at him.

On the way home to his synod cite, I talked to him about a certain girl in the gardening club that was highly interested in him. To my surprise, he actually knew who I was talking about and instantly turned red just by thinking about her. _'Wow, this guy gets crushes easily…'_

"Welcome home, young lord," greeted Tetsuya as we walked up to the entrance gates. "Welcome home, young lord!" chorused a bunch of fellow mafias. "Oh hello Miss Chaolon. Pleasant surprise to see you."

"Hello again Tetsuya and…others. I was just making sure your young lord returned home safely," I said smiling. "Thank you so much," he bowed. "There's no need for that. Just…helping a friend," I retorted winking at Ritsu.

He instantly blushed at the gesture. "Anyway, I should get going. I'll see you around another time." I started to walk away.

When I was halfway down the street, I heard Ritsu call out to me. "Oh! And enjoy the rest of your birthday!" "I will!" I shouted as I turned the corner.

* * *

"Takashi? What are you doing here?"

On my way home, after dropping Ritsu home, I figured Takashi left for home. But here he was, standing at my apartment door with a duffle bag. I was really surprised at seeing him here.

"I thought you went home," I spoke softly, walking past him to unlock the door. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier," Takashi stated walking in the house with me. "It's alright," I said while closing the door.

"I understand-," I was cut off as Takashi placed his lips on mine. "I wasn't done," he said brushing his lips lightly on mine. "And I wanted to spend the weekend with you as part of your birthday gift."

"Oh." That explains his duffle bag. "Well put your things in my room. In the meantime, I'll cook us something to eat."

Takashi left me alone in the kitchen to put his things away. _'Ok…what shall I fix. Spaghetti and meat sauce sound lovely right now.' _I started working on the two things and decided I should change out of my school uniform.

Making my way into the bedroom, I took note that I was watching t.v. in the living room. I quickly change into a black button down shirt and baggy jeans. Sexy right.

Going back into the kitchen, I realized I was still wearing the engagement ring Takashi gave me earlier. Just looking at it gave me butterflies. _'Oh Kami! I'm going to be Mrs. Morinozuka!'_

Just the thought of being with Takashi for the rest of my life put me on cloud nine. While mixing the sauce and noodles together, I couldn't help to hum a soft tune. I let the two simmer together.

I turned around only to bump into Takashi. "Oh! I was about to come and get you. Dinner is read-," I was cut off as Takashi crushed his lips to mine. "Takashi what are you," I was once again silenced as Takashi continued to bring me into heated kisses.

He backed me up against the counter, caging me with his arms. With one swift movement, he hoisted me onto the counter not once breaking the kiss. Forcing and entry with his tongue, Takashi's hands sensually caressed my body.

Removing his lips from mine, he trailed kisses down my neck to find my weak spot. When he found it, I moaned helplessly as he continued to attack the area with licks and love bites. "Takashi~," I moaned helplessly.

While I was distracted, he managed to undo the top buttons of my shirt. With more skin exposed, he entertained himself by traveling his lips down to my cleavage. I squealed when I felt his tongue delve between the valley of my breast.

The heat became unbearable as his hand groped my buttocks and began to assault my neck again. "Takashi…we have to sto-ah!"

Takashi brought our hips together, grinding hard creating sweet friction between us. I just wanted him relieve the heat. "Stop!" I yelled, panting heavily.

Stopping his pleasurable ministrations, Takashi pressed his lips against mine gently. "Don't worry. We'll have time to finish exploring one another later," he whispered seductively. It sent shivers down my spine.

He backed up, helping me off the counter. I fumbled with my clothes and hair, trying to get rid of the pleasure high. "U-umm…l-let's eat?" That came out more as a question than a statement.

The rest of the night went smoothly without another recap of what happened in the kitchen. I made sure to occupy myself with the dishes as he took a shower. As much as I wanted to, I tried to resist the urge to take a quick peek at his divine body.

I shook my head to clear it of the impure thought running through it.

'_Oh boy…Kami give me strength.'_

**Yeah sorry for the long wait. Anyway please review and I'll update. I'll never abandon my readers or this story!**


End file.
